


With this Hand I Do Wed

by anxiousravenclaw



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Asgard, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Falling In Love, First Time, Good Loki (Marvel), Innocent Loki, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Spoils of War, Sweet Thor (Marvel), Tags May Change, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Unrequited, War Prize Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 92,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: In order to end the war between Jotunheim and Asgard a political and arranged marriage is set up between Asgard's first Prince and heir to the throne and Jotunheim's third and smallest Prince. But not everyone is happy with the union.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked fics involving an arranged marriage, mpreg, and the whole war prize or spoil of war Loki so I thought I'd try writing my own fic dealing with all that. Hopefully it's good :)

Loki knew what he was. He was a runt. A prince. A sorcerer. A spoil of war, a war prize. A bargaining chip. And the future consort to Prince Thor, heir of Asgard.

Loki was sitting curled up on his bed and staring out the window one last time before he was to leave for Asgard tomorrow. He was not sure what he felt as he stared outside at the wild and frozen landscape of Jotunheim. He supposed part of him would miss it, it had been his home for centuries, but it wasn't filled with many pleasant memories. His parents and older brothers loved Loki dearly, he knew this, but the people had never accepted him as their prince for the simple fact that Loki was born a runt. Smaller then the average Frost Giants, Loki also had long black hair that reached towards his waist and curled slightly which was uncommon. Frost Giants had no hair, only runts. Loki still had the blue skin, red eyes, and markings on his skin that proved that he was indeed a royal, but no one outside his family would acknowledge him as being a Prince, save for the General and the army and servants to the palace. He was also looked upon as being untrustworthy for having studied magic and more then once Loki had heard whispers saying that he was nothing but dead weight and had nothing to contribute to the realm or the palace, being too small to even consider marrying him off to someone for there was no way he would be able to lie with anyone safely. Until now at least.

His parents hadn't  _want_ to agree to this arranged marriage between Loki and Thor, they hadn't  _wanted_ for Loki to be sent into enemy territory all on his own. But what choice did they have? This war had been going on since Loki's second brother Byliestr was but merely two centuries old and had continued on until Loki was born a century later. The morale of the Jotuns had gone significantly down after they had heard that their great and powerful king had given birth to a runt, another reason the people never accepted Loki for it was after his birth that the war shifted and it became clear that Asgard would clearly win. It was also soon after Loki's birth, after Laufey had recovered a little, that King Laufey had agreed to meet with Odin the All-Father to talk peace negotiations. It was then that  _Odin_ had proposed that in order to truly unite Asgard and Jotunheim and to make sure that war would never break out again between their realms that they arrange a marriage between Loki and Thor, who was a century older then Loki, so that their realms would be united through an heir that Loki would have to produce. Laufey and Farbauti had been understandably unwilling to agree to this marriage seeing as how Loki had only been born a week ago and there was no guarantee that this arranged marriage would even work. But they also knew that as a runt and a third prince Loki would have no true place here on Jotunheim and that his chance of making a place for himself in Asgard as well as finding happiness were far greater there. In the end they had agreed and both Thor and Loki had grown up with the knowledge that they would one day marry, though they have never met.

The wedding was not to take place until after Loki became of age, which was last week. Loki was nervous. Having known about his betrothal to Prince Thor for his entire life since he was old enough to understand it did not make it easier to accept. Especially since, for reasons unknown to him that didn't quite make sense, they had never been allowed to meet. Perhaps Odin and his parents had been too afraid that Thor would back out of the marriage once he saw the Frost Giant runt he would be forced to marry and thought it be too late for him to do so once they were standing at the altar. Loki sighed and turned away from the window, hugging his knees close to his chest. What kind of man was Prince Thor? Was he kind and caring or nothing but a selfish brute? How could Loki be expected to go through with this when he knew nothing about Thor and Thor knew nothing about Loki? This was impossible.  _And_ they had to produce an heir and Loki  _definitely_ wasn't ready for  _that_. But he had no choice, not really, and he knew that.

There was a knock on his door that Loki ignored but he still heard his door open and shut and his brothers walked in, checking on him.

"Loki," Helblindi was getting ready to chastise him, "you're supposed to be packing. Our dame told you everything had to be packed before nightfall."

"I have magic, it'll be done in no time." Loki answered with his face hidden in his arms. He knew it was childish but he didn't want to see the worry he knew was in his brother's faces. They were never happy about Loki's betrothal to the Prince of Asgard but there was never anything they could do about it and now they had to say goodbye. But Loki kept putting it off, he was only truly happy when he was with his brothers and now he had to leave them.

"Loki?" He heard Byliestr say and then he felt the bed sink as he sat down next to him and put his arm around Loki and he couldn't help but sniff. "Everything will be okay Loki, I know you can't see that now, but it will be."

Loki let out a sad laugh at that, Byliestr was considered the wisest of the brothers, Helblindi the reckless, and Loki the mischievous. The trio of brothers had been known to cause chaos and trouble and Loki was truly going to miss them. They were, at times, very protective of Loki as how he was the youngest and smallest and they were well aware of the animosity the majority of the people, and some of the court, held against their brother. And Loki knew they worried for his safety in Asgard and what possible trouble might be waiting for him there that they couldn't protect him from. No, they had to rely on  _Thor_ to protect his new spouse, their little brother. They also knew it was for the good for the realm but that didn't make their concern over Loki lessen or Loki's anxiety to calm down.

"How can you possibly know that?" Loki mumbled, still refusing to look up at his brothers.

"Because, my clever little brother, you are far too smart to not find a place for yourself there in Asgard and you are far too use to whispers behind your back. You'll find a way to survive and to prosper there." Byliestr said and Loki had to admit that hearing that did make him feel slightly better. But...

"But what about Thor? I know nothing about him or what he's like. What if he cruel? What if he hates me? We're supposed to produce an heir together but will we even be able to lie in bed together? What if he doesn't want to bed a Frost Giant, not even a runt?" Loki worried.

"He'll be an idiot if he refuses you and if he hurts you simply let me know and I will kill the halfling for daring to do so." Helblindi snarled and Loki could hear him pacing, his brother truly was worried for him.

"You're not helping Helblindi." Byliestr snapped and then he said to Loki, "He knows the conditions of the peace treaty and knows an heir is required but neither of you have to worry about that yet, it's far too soon to worry about that. What I suggest is you try to get to know Thor and make sure he attempts to get to know you as well. Also don't let yourself be forced into bedding him but if you have no choice try not to fight him so much so it doesn't hurt more."

"You mean I might have to let him rape me!?" Loki finally looked up and his eyes were wide and fearful, he hadn't even thought of that!

"Absolutely not!" Helblindi growled.

"It might be a possibility." Byliestr said and both older brothers glared at each other while Loki now had something new to worry about. "You'll have to consummate the marriage eventually and Thor might not wait for you to be ready Loki. I'm only telling you now so you'll be prepared." Byliestr said in a much more reassuring voice.

"I hate this." Loki whined and got up and headed towards his bathing chamber to lock himself in there and hide. Eventually he heard his brothers leave but he stayed hidden in there. He didn't want to go through this.

"Loki." He heard his dame's voice and Loki stepped out of his bathing chambers to face him knowing he'd be scolded if he didn't. Laufey was sitting on his bed and he looked at the frightened look on his youngest and smallest son. "Your brothers told me that in an attempt to help your fears they may have added a new one."

Loki sniffed but refused to cry as he asked, "Do I have to let Thor rape me after the wedding?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that at all Loki." Laufey patted the spot next to him and Loki reluctantly went to sit next to him and let his dame pull him into a tight hug. "I know you're worried about Thor and whether you'll like him or if he'll like you and I also know that it worries you that neither of you have met yet. But your sire and I have met with Thor and I can promise you Loki, you have nothing to worry about. Prince Thor is not a cruel, mindless, brute and he will do nothing to hurt you or force you to do anything. And you must know that if your sire or I believed he was a danger to you we would not let you go through with this marriage."

"You and Odin already made the peace treaty." Loki pointed out and Laufey sighed.

"We could still break it if we thought Prince Thor wasn't worthy enough for you."

"I'm a runt," Loki said harshly, "I'm worthy of no one."

"Loki-"

"I have to finish packing." Loki interrupted his dame and pulled away from his embrace. He knew it was rude but he couldn't settle down. Not until he knew for sure what awaited him. Until then he couldn't trust Prince Thor  _not_ to hurt him. It was just too much trust to place on someone he didn't know but had to marry. What were the odds that they would find love together?

~~~~~~

Loki had fallen into an uneasy sleep once he was done packing and before he knew it he was being woken by his dame who had already sent the servants to prepare the bath for Loki. Loki sank into the water and let his hair be washed while he tried napping in the water. Once he was out and had dried himself off he quickly put on a loincloth and some of his jewelry while Laufey brushed and braided his hair carefully. Once Loki was done and ready he let himself be led out of his now empty rooms and down into the throne room where he would say his goodbyes to his family, he would be traveling to Asgard on his own but they would arrive for the wedding which was to take place in five days.

His parents both held him tightly and whispered reassurances into his hair and Loki did his best not to feel bitter or to cry as he clung to his parents. His brothers then scooped him up into hugs of their own, nearly crushing him, but Loki didn't mind. He will miss his family. And then all too soon it was time to leave towards the site where the Bifrost was to take him away to Asgard. General Thrym walked towards Loki with an even grimmer and sterner look on his face the usual before bowing and saying, "My Prince." He and a few guards were to accompany Loki to the Bifrost site.

Loki wrapped a piece of fur around his shoulders and climbed into the small carriage and lost himself in his thoughts as we was carried closer and closer to the Bifrost site. Once the carriage stopped Loki climbed out and stepped onto the Bifrost site where he was immediately enveloped in a bright and blinding light and felt himself be carried away. When he next opened his eyes he was in a large golden dome and Loki couldn't help but let his jaw drop as he looked at the golden and bright splendor that was Asgard.

"Welcome to Asgard, Third Prince Loki of Jotunheim." Greeted Heimdall, the fame gatekeeper of Asgard. Loki acknowledged him with a nod and continued to look around him at Asgard.

He would miss the ice and snow of Jotunheim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've become a bit obsessed with writing fanfic. I found that it helps my anxiety and depression when I'm working on something :)

Loki startled and stepped back when he saw a small group of warriors appear on top of some big and furry animals that Loki was unfamiliar with. He watched as the four warriors climbed off the animals and kneeled down in a respectful bow. "Greeting Prince Loki, we are Lady Sif and the Warriors Three here to escort you to the palace to meet Odin All-Father, Queen Frigga, and Prince Thor." One of the men with well groomed blonde hair and goatee said before flashing him a bright smile.

"Do you know how to ride a horse, my Prince?" The woman who Loki supposed was the Lady Sif asked.

Loki shook his head and said, "I'm afraid not. We don't have these 'horse' things on Jotunheim."

"Not to worry," Another one of the men, a larger one with long and unruly looking red hair and beard, said and gave Loki a jolly smile, "you can ride with one of us."

"Although I will suggest you don't ride with Fandral if you do not wish to be groped." The Lady Sif said as she gestured to the blonde warrior who had greeted Loki and had a scandalized look on his face.

"Why Sif, I am offended. I would never mistreat Thor's intended." This Fandral said and Lady Sif and the other warriors laughed. Loki interrupted them and said, "If it's all right with you, my lady, I'd like to ride with you."

The Lady Sif smiled at him and said, "Certainly Prince Loki. Simply climb up behind me and hold on to me so you don't fall." She then climbed on top of her horse and Loki noticed the other three warriors didn't get on theirs, they probably thought Loki would need help getting on it but Loki was use to having to climb up on things and animals bigger then him so he easily climbed up behind the Lady Sif and onto this horse thing that made Loki a little nervous. Once the other warriors had climbed onto their horses and the four of them said their goodbyes to the gatekeeper they rode across the rainbow bridge towards the golden palace. Loki with a huge lump of nerves and fears in the pit of his stomach.

~~~~~~

Thor watched as Sif and the others rode up the bridge and Thor could just make out Prince Loki riding behind Sif. He couldn't see much except for the blue skin, black hair, and gold jewelry. He was curious to see what the third prince was like and would have liked to have gone and greeted him at the Bifrost himself, but his parents said it was tradition. He hoped Prince Loki wasn't too nervous about meeting him, Thor was told he could be quite intimidating without trying. He hoped to be a good husband to Loki.

Once they had all gotten to the steps of the palace the warriors three climbed of their horses and bowed in front of the Asgardian royals. Sif waited until Prince Loki had climbed off, and Thor saw him step warily away from the horse and giving it a dirty look making him wonder if there were no horses on Jotunheim, before climbing off herself and stepping into a bow as well. Prince Loki stepped forward and bowed before Odin, Frigga, and Thor. Not as deep a bow as Sif and the others since he was a visiting royal but still showing respect.

"Odin All-Father, Queen Frigga, and Prince Thor, thank you for having me here and welcoming me to your home and realm." Loki spoke in a calm and confident voice, but Thor could see Loki's clenched hands were shaking slightly from what must be nerves. But he still held himself regally.

"We welcome you as well Prince Loki," Odin said and held his hands out, one of them gripping his staff Gungnir, "we hope you can eventually consider Asgard as your home. May I introduce to you my wife, Queen Frigga and our son, Prince Thor."

Thor saw his mother give a slight bow with her head before smiling gently at Loki and saying, "Welcome Prince Loki, dear." Thor saw Loki smile back and give a slight bow before thanking his mother and then turning his red gaze towards Thor himself.

It was as if time has stopped as both Thor and Loki stared at each other, finally seeing and meeting the person they were to marry. They stared at each other, taking in the shoulder length blonde hair that was braided and tied up from the top but hand loosely to the broad shoulders. The waist length black hair that had several intricate braids and gold weaved into them and had a slight curl to them. Stared into the sky blue eyes and the garnet like red eyes. Marveled at the golden skin and the blue skin with the markings over it. Stared in wonder at the silver armor that was commonly worn on Asgard but still looked princely and at the red loincloth that was surely to match Thor's red cape and the numerous gold jewelry that hung around the long and slender blue neck and the bracelets that encircled slender wrists and the one anklet and arm band on a lean muscled bicep. And the red eyes fixated on the great hammer, which was Mjolnir, that was strapped to the waist of Asgard's prince. They were both more beautiful then either imagined them to be.

They kept staring at each other for several minutes until Frigga cleared her throat delicately and they both snapped out of it, staring away from each other, one blushing red the other blushing a blue purple and both Odin and Frigga couldn't help but shared amused smiles as Thor finally bowed his head and welcomed Prince Loki.

"T-Thank you, My Prince." Loki stammered nervously but stared back at Thor as he bowed his head in thanks as well.

"Please," Frigga interrupted them again, "come in and prepare for the welcoming feast." She gestured for Loki to follow and he gave a final bow before going to follow Frigga to what would be his chambers until he and Thor were wed in a couple of days.

"You seem to like Prince Loki." Odin muttered to his son before heading back inside the palace to prepare for the feast himself.

~~~~~~

Thor had gone to his own chambers to freshen up for the feast that was to be held in Loki's honor when there was a soft knock on his door. "Enter." Thor called out distractedly as turned to see that it was his mother. He welcomed her and gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "What can I do for you mother?" Thor asked as he sat down beside his mother. "I just wanted to remind you to be courteous around Prince Loki and to behave yourself around him." His mother said patting his hands.

"Mother, please, I'm not going to do anything inappropriate. I just want to get to know him a little better before we're married." Thor told his mother seriously.

"And I admire that, Thor, and approve greatly. But there's something much more seriously I need to speak with you before the feast." Frigga said seriously and looked deeply into Thor's eyes.

"What is it mother?"

"Well, first, you are  _not_ to lie with Loki  _before_ the wedding, no matter how attractive you find him," Frigga held her hand up when Thor opened his mouth to speak and continued speaking, "but my main concern is for his safety while he's here these first couple of days." 

Thor furrowed his brow at that. "What do you mean?"

Frigga sighed heavily, "Thor, you know that the majority of Asgard still holds a lot of ill will towards Jotuns for the war, despite it ending and the peace treaty and the marriage that was arrange to strengthened it. I fear that when some of our people lay eyes on Loki all they will see is a Frost Giant they can take out all their hurt and anger and hatred on. I fear they might seriously hurt him and that Loki will refuse to defend himself for fear of punishment and for fear that he'll be disgracing Jotunheim."

"They wouldn't dare!" Thor interjected, "He's to be my husband, they wouldn't dare to hurt the future consort to the heir of Asgard."

"And a lot of our people don't like that. They don't want a Frost Giant, even a runt, as the consort to their prince. Thor I'm only telling you this so that you might keep a close eye on Loki and make sure he is safe and protected. You will be the one who will be spending time with him most as you get to know him these few couple of days. Make sure you stay close to his side, unless he wants to be alone, and if you can't always be by his side entrust his safety with those you trust. Now, go and escort Loki to the feast, it'll be starting soon." Frigga said and kissed Thor gently on the forehead before excusing herself. 

Thor frowned as he thought about his mother's worries. He had to admit she had reason to worry but he couldn't imagine anyone truly trying to hurt Loki but he will be by his side to protect him just in case. For now he had a feast to escort him to.

~~~~~~

Loki was sitting in front of the vanity and brushing distractedly at his hair, at least the parts of it that hadn't been braided by his dame or weaved with gold. He was never about the feast. Unlike his welcome to the palace he knew there would be plenty more people at the feast, Asgardians, who might hate him the minute they caught sight of his blue skin and red eyes. Not that it would really matter, his own people had hated him for being a runt. Having people hate him just for how he looked wouldn't be  _that_ different. The only difference was that on Jotunheim he was protected by his title as third prince and he had his brother's protection. Here he had nothing but the title of future Prince Consort of Prince Thor, heir of Asgard. But that might mean just as little to nothing. Loki sighed miserably when he heard a knock on his door and called out, "Enter."

Thor walked in and Loki quickly stood up, clutching his hands in front of him. "My Prince." Loki said awkwardly. Thor smiled gently at him.

"Please, call me Thor. We're both princes after all."

"Very well then, Thor. Then you may simply call me Loki." Loki replied and placed his comb back on the vanity.

"I'm here to escort you to the feast." Thor announced and offered his arm out for Loki to hold. Loki smiled demurely at Thor and placed his cool, blue hand on Thor's warm, golden arm and said, "Lead the way then."

They smiled brightly at each other.

~~~~~~

Thor led Loki up to the high table where his parents were already seated. Both Thor and Loki bowed their heads at the king and queen before taking their seats. Loki wore the same red loincloth and gold jewelry he was wearing when he first got here and Thor was amazed to see all that blue skin up close. Thor forced himself to look away at Loki and towards his father instead who was speaking to everyone gathered at the feast and was once again welcoming Loki and dedicating this feast towards him. Thor noticed some of the people and a few warriors either glaring at Loki, staring at him curiously, or leering at him. Thor frowned but Loki didn't seem to notice, or acknowledge it, and he quickly thanked Odin and the feast began.

Loki stared at the food curiously and seemed to poke around it a bit before Thor asked him, "Are you unfamiliar with some of the food here?" Loki looked up at him confused and Thor explained himself, "I noticed you seemed wary and uncomfortable around the horses and I assumed you don't have any on Jotunheim, and now I wonder that maybe you won't recognize some of the food."

"Oh," Loki replied, "you're right, I'm not familiar with those horses and I recognize that some of this is meats and fruits and bread but I'm not sure what type they are."

"The meat is mostly wild boar, but there is some chicken and even a few fish. The fruits are all sweet and juicy. And the bread is filling, some have some nuts baked into it or even cheeses. I assure you they're all good." Thor gave Loki a reassuring smile that Loki returned.

"In that case I'll be more then happy to try some." Loki served himself some of the boar and chicken, grabbed a few rolls that he would later realized had cheese in them, and he grabbed a few grapes. A servant came up and served himself and Thor some ale, that he was familiar with. They ate in silence for a while before Thor was invited to join a group of warriors in a drinking contest. He had turned to Loki and when he saw that Loki was still busy eating he went to join them, after giving a pointed glance towards Sif and the Warriors Three. Thor had confided in them his and his mother's worries over Loki's safety and had entrusted them to keep Loki safe, knowing that they will.

Thor was on his third round of drinks when Fandral approached him with am unusually stern look on his face and gestured for Thor to come. Thor excused himself much to the annoyance of the other warriors and went to Fandral. "What is it?" Thor asked him. Fandral gestured over to where Loki was leaning against a pillar on his own with a tight lipped expression on his face. But Thor also noticed a group of the warriors who had been leering at Loki during the All-Father's speech and he furrowed his brow.

"What's going on there?" Thor asked Fandral more seriously.

"I was standing near that group and they're doing nothing but speaking vulgar things about Loki and they are not bothering to keep their voices down." Fandral informed him with a deep frown.

"Vulgar how?" Thor asked.

"You know those rumors of how the Jotuns are intersex, right? Well they've been wondering out loud whether those rumors are true. Some of them have even been asking Prince Loki if he has a cunt and if they can see it while other's have been asking for a taste. The prince has been ignoring it with all the grace he can muster but I felt like you should know before they get any drunker and actually  _try_ something." Fandral explained.

"I'll handle this." Thor promised and moved forward but Fandral stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"You're not going to fight them are you?"

"Not today, this is Loki's welcoming feast, but I will do something if they continue with this." Thor assured his friend and headed towards Loki who noticed him approaching and gave him a relieved smile. The other warriors noticed as well and quickly grew silent, unaware that Fandral had already heard them and notified Thor, and wandered away from the two princes. Thor ignored them for now but he will be keeping a closer eye on them.

"Care to take a stroll with me outside in the gardens?" Thor asked Loki brightly.

"Sounds nice, I'd love to." Loki replied equally brightly and followed Thor outside into the cool night air. There were a few torches lit outside but it was far too dark to see the beauty of the flowers and the garden properly but Thor promised to take him back here during the day. For now they quietly strolled through the garden, Loki marveling at the feel of the grass underneath his bare feet for the first time. Thor noticed and couldn't help but smile fondly at Loki but it soured a little as he thought of what those warriors were saying to Loki.

"Loki, I heard what those warriors were saying and I want to apologize. I can assure you, the majority of Asgard's are for more nobler then that." 

"Don't worry about it Thor." Loki assured Thor as he knelt down to look closely at a flower he could just make out under the light of a faraway torch.

"No, it was disgraceful and without honor for them to speak how they did in front of a prince." Thor insisted but Loki just gave them a sad smile.

"It's nice of you to be concerned Thor, but it's not really necessary. They are not the first to dislike me for how I look." Loki said. Although they were the first to ever say such crude things near Loki. His own people, even the ones who spoke terribly of him, never went that far. Most likely because he was too small for the thought to occur to them, but he wasn't small among the Asgardians.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked a little concerned. Loki shrugged and said, "My people have never liked me for being a runt. They use to always whisper behind my back, except for a few who would show me respect as the third prince. I've grown use to hearing unfavorable things about me that it honestly doesn't affect me that much." Loki turned to look back at Thor and pursed his lips at the look of surprise on Thor's face.

"That isn't right," Thor said and lifted a hand when he saw Loki about to say something and continued, "I swear to you now Loki that I will not allow another bad or disrespectful thing to be said about or near you ever again. This I swear to you." And he said it with such conviction Loki could only stare at him wide eyed before nodding and saying, "All right then." Thor smiled and his head perked up as the soft sound of music drifted towards them and Thor gave a slight smile and turned back to Loki, holding his hand out towards Loki.

"Care to dance with me?" 

Loki stared at Thor's outstretched hand before placing his hand on it and gasped softly as Thor pulled him close against him. Loki blushed a little as one of his hands landed on Thor's rather impressive biceps and he couldn't help but squeeze it a little causing Thor to smile a little smugly at him which caused his face to turn a deeper shade of purple. Good thing the dark hid it. Thor kept his grip on Loki's hand before moving his other hand to rest lightly on his waist and spun them both around gently, careful not to step on Loki's bare feet. They danced in circles around the moonlit garden for a while and Loki eventually rested his head against Thor's chest and closed his eyes and let himself be swept away by Thor. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully chapters not that short, I swear I'm trying to write longer chapters.

Loki woke up the next day feeling slightly better about the upcoming wedding. He only really spent alone time with Thor last night, but so far Loki felt as if he already had an idea of what kind of person he was and it was promising. Thor truly seemed like a kind, caring, sweet, and honorable man. Loki couldn't possibly imagine Thor hurting him or forcing him to do something he wouldn't be comfortable with and Loki felt most of his fears disappearing. He was still nervous about some things but at least he was no longer afraid of Thor, or the idea of him.

Loki sat up on the bed with a huge stretch, arching his back a bit and groaning when he heard noises outside the bedroom. It sounded like servants bringing in his breakfast. Loki climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathing chamber to wash and freshen up before having breakfast. Once he had removed all the gold and the braids from his hair he quickly brushed out his hair and wove his fingers through it to dry it. He then picked one of his dark green loincloths to wear and a few gold necklaces and he wore vambraces instead of bracelets. Once he deemed himself ready he opened the door only to freeze in surprise when he saw Thor sitting on a little table with a huge spread of food in front of him. 

Thor turned at the sound of the door opening and smiled when he saw Loki. "Good morning," he greeted, "I hope I didn't frighten you. I thought we could eat breakfast together before we went to the gardens. I could also show you around the palace if you'd like." 

At the mention of the gardens Loki became a bit flustered as he remembered dancing with Thor under the light of the moon and the few torches that were nearby. It was one of the most sweetest and romantic experience he had ever had with another person and it left his heart feeling warm whenever he thought about it. He wasn't quite sure what that feeling was, but he thought he might just like it.

"Are you warm?" Thor asked suddenly as Loki sat down in front of him.

"Sorry?" Loki said as he picked up a piece of melon and popped it into his mouth. Thor gestured towards him and Loki remembered what he was wearing, or what he was lacking. Thor himself was wearing a dark red sleeveless tunic, dark blue trousers, silver vambraces, dark brown leather boots, and half of his golden hair was tied back again. "Ah, just a little but it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? Asgard can get warm, especially during the summers."

Loki nodded his head and said, "It'll be fine, if it gets too warm I know of a spell that can help me Thor, it'll be no problem."

"I'm glad to hear that then, and would you like a tour of the palace as well as the gardens?" Thor asked and it was only then that Loki realized he had never answered Thor's question. 

"Yes, yes I would." Loki said and Thor had beamed at him. "Will we also be seeing more of Asgard?" Loki asked a bit curious.

"Ah," Thor said looking a little uncomfortable as he started eating his own breakfast, focusing more on the meats and eggs instead of the fruits and pastries, "my parents believe it'll be best to wait until after we've been married. It's tradition, or so they say." Loki frowned at that but said nothing, Thor had no reason to lie to him. As they ate they spoke a little with each other, trying to get to know one another a little better and Loki was glad to see that Thor was just as interested at learning about him as Loki was about Thor.

Once they were done eating they went outside of Loki's chambers and headed towards the gardens. Thor had nodded towards a couple of guards as they went to stand at their posts while Loki looked around in wonder at the golden halls, it was nothing like the frozen halls back in Jotunheim. Thor let him look around and kept to a slow pace so he would be close to Loki as he continued looking around, seeming to lose himself in his wonder of the place, his garnet eyes huge with wonder. They eventually made it to the gardens and those eyes had widened even more as they took in the colors and beauty of the garden.

"Oh." Loki had gasped softly as he took it all in. He had thought the gardens were lovely enough under the cover of nightfall, but during the day, it was simply stunning. Thor's face broke into a giant grin as he saw the awe in Loki's eyes and looked around the gardens himself, you never could get use to its beauty.

"It's my mother's gardens." Thor informed Loki quietly and Loki turned wide garner eyes towards him and asked, "Is it okay for us to be here?"

"Certainly, mother won't mind. It makes her happy when others admire her gardens." Thor assured him.

"Well they're truly lovely." Loki said as he crouched down in front of some tulips and carefully touched their delicate petals with the tip of his blue finger. Thor noticed then that all his nails, including Loki's toenails, were a shade of black, something he didn't notice before, but they seemed to compliment Loki nicely. In fact, as Thor looked at Loki closer, he found that Loki was truly stunning. There was a quiet grace about him and he held himself far more regally then Thor himself did. His black hair was loose and it fell in a curly lock across his shoulders and down his back. His red eyes shone with wonder and Thor was mesmerized by his blue skin and the markings running across his body, he wanted nothing more then to run his fingers across them.

Thor had no idea just how long he was staring at Loki exactly until Loki was standing in front of him with a white tulip tucked behind his ear and staring at him curiously with his head tilted to the side. Thor shook his head a little, startling Loki a bit, and said, "Sorry, did you say anything?"

"I was just wondering what you were staring at." Loki said cautiously.

"Oh, it was nothing," Thor said blushing a little, "so, tell me about yourself, Loki."

They spend the rest of the morning walking around the gardens and talking about one another, getting to know each other. Loki tells Thor about his brothers, how protective of him they've always been, what they're like, and all the trouble they've gotten into. Like the time they wandered away from the palace because Loki had wanted to get a new fur for his bed and wanted to hunt for it himself with his brothers's guidance. Their parents were furious when they came home, Loki holding his new fur pelt in his arms as Helblindi carried him back, Loki had broken his leg and he still had not learned healing spells at the time. Thor himself told Loki of the adventures he had gone to with Sif and the Warriors Three and told him of the time they had all unwittingly gotten themselves cursed when they took some relic they didn't realize was sacred. The curse was nothing dangerous, it had just turned them all green and gave them all red hair that Thor's mother was able to fix for them Loki laughed himself silly when he tried to imagine Thor with green skin and red hair and beard. They also spoke about trivial things, like favorite color, fond memories of childhood, favorites foods to eat, hobbies and the like. The one thing neither of them spoke about but were the most curious about was their future together and what was expected of them. They needed to have a child together. Thor wondered whether Loki was a virgin still knowing full well he couldn't safely lie with a Frost Giant of average size and from what he heard Loki was never allowed to leave Jotunheim. Loki too wondered whether Thor had already slept with anyone and whether Thor would find him pleasing. He also wondered how big Thor was and whether he'd be able to take him in. It made them both nervous but they could not bring themselves to talk about, not yet at least.

As mid-afternoon rolled by Thor saw Fandral and Hogun approaching to remind him that he was due in training today. Thor deflated a little but then smiled and turned to Loki, "Would you like to come and watch?" Thor couldn't deny that he was eager for Loki to see him fight and hoped that Loki would accept. To his immense joy Loki did and they headed towards the training rings. Thor pointed Loki outside of the ring where he could safely watch from and then went to choose a sword to practice with, he never trained with Mjolnir in case he accidentally hurt anyone severely. He stepped into the ring and waited for the first warrior to approach him while Loki was kept company by Sif and the Warriors Three who introduced themselves to him.

"So how are you liking Asgard, Prince Loki?" Volstagg asked as Thor started sparring with a robust and broad shouldered dark haired warrior.

"I'm enjoying it so far, it's quite beautiful." Loki answered, his eyes on Thor as he disarmed the warrior and pointed the blunt edge of his sword at his throat with a smug smile and Loki heard him say, "Do you yield?" Loki saw the warrior nod his head and defeat and head out of the ring near where Loki and the others where standing. Fandral gave a knowing smile as he saw Loki's eyes trailing Thor but said nothing. They watched several more bouts before Thor approached Loki, smiling and glistening with sweat, and asked him, "Would you like a turn?"

"In the ring? With you?" Loki asked bewildered and Thor smiled even more brightly, his blue eyes seemed to be shining with mirth.

"I'll go easy on you." Thor promised and his smile faltered a little when he saw a glint of mischief flash in Loki's garnet eyes and a playful smirk on his dark blue lips before leaning towards Thor, placing a blue hand on Thor's broad chest and whispered close to Thor's face, "If you insist." Loki then leaned back and waved a hand in front of his chest, the gold necklaces around his neck disappearing and then he sauntered towards the middle of the ring.

"Aren't you going to grab a weapon?" Thor asked as he stepped into the ring as well, still holding the blunt sword in his hand.

"No need." Loki said in his charming voice that Thor had already learned that he loved but that also signified danger, which made him curious.

"If you insist." Thor said and stepped into the basic stance for swordplay. Loki stepped into his own stance and just before the match started Loki crossed his arms in front of him and then brought them to his side, a pair of crystal daggers in both his hands and a sly smile in his face that Thor returned. The match started and Thor immediately sprung forward, already swinging the sword forward. Loki dodged around Thor and disappeared in burst of green light. Thor froze in his tracks but kept his sword up, ready to block, and stood still, listening for any sound. A shadow fell across his face and Thor looked up just in time to move the sword in front of him to block Loki's daggers that were being thrown at him before Loki himself landed on top of Thor and crashed onto the ground on his back, a pair of Loki's daggers crossed in front of his throat. 

"Do you yield?" Loki purred silkily.

Thor smirked and reached a hand up to wrap around one of Loki's wrists and pushed him back before flipping him onto his back with Thor crouching over him. Loki looked a bit stunned and Thor let out a low chuckle as he said, "Do  _you_ yield?"

Loki snarled, which Thor would refuse to admit startled him, and he wrapped his legs around Thor's waist and brought his hands to Thor's shoulders and flipped him so that now Loki was straddling Thor and pinning Thor by his shoulders and leaned down to whisper, "I will  _never_ yield." Thor smiled.

"Good, neither will I." Thor moved Loki's hands from his shoulders and lifted him off of him before throwing him back and stood up, facing Loki who was back in his feet. They stared at each other for a while before Sif's voice rang across the ring.

"We're calling it! It's a tie between both princes!"

Both Thor and Loki straightened up before bowing to each other and smiling, both of them flushed from the fight and a bit grimy with sweat and dirt. They stepped out of the ring for the other warriors to continue training as Thor was done for the day. It seemed like a good ending for the day before a loud whisper reached their ears saying, "The legs on that little Jotun prize of Thor's." 

Loki froze as he stared down at himself in nothing but the green loincloth and golden vambraces. He had thought nothing of it, in Jotunheim all they wore were loincloths and the occasional fur cloak since they never really felt the cold. Loki's bare torso and the majority of his legs being bare were unusual here in Asgard where they dressed heavily in layers and armor. He thought it was nothing but innocent, sparring with Thor, but as he thought back on the fight he realized that the warriors here might have all gotten a good view of his long legs. Add that with the fact that Loki was basically a war prize promised to Thor to achieve peace between the two realms, they must have all seen this as more then just a little sparring but a show of what was to come between him and Thor in bed. Loki blushed deeply and felt a little humiliated, but was determined to walk away with his head held high. That was until he noticed that Thor was frozen in place and had turned towards the warrior who had uttered that with a cold stare.

It was silent all around him and Loki stared wide eyed, worried about what Thor was planning on doing. As soon as he saw Thor moving forward Loki wrapped his hands around Thor's arm and pulled him back and said, "No."

"What?" Thor turned back to Loki and looked deeply unhappy, but Loki didn't back down.

"Leave it, please. Just let it go. It's my fault, I shouldn't have fought in my loincloth but it's not important." Loki muttered to Thor quietly as Sif and the others approached them.

"Loki-" Thor was about to protest.

"Please," Loki implored him, "I don't want to cause trouble, that's not what I'm here for." And Loki saw the reluctance in Thor's eyes but was relieved to see him calm down. Loki pulled on his arm again but Thor turned to the offending warrior and, in a deep rumble of a voice, said, "You show anymore disrespect towards Prince Loki and I swear it'll be the last thing you do." He then allowed Loki to lead him away to freshen up before dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days went by with a few incidents. On the third day of Loki's stay in Asgard Thor was called to sit in during one of the council meetings as preparations for when he eventually inherits the crown. Loki, of course, has never been to one since he was the third prince and had been promised to Thor days after his birth. He had heard from both Helblindi and Byliestr, who both attended them back at Jotunheim, that they were incredibly dull. So Loki had nearly an entire day to himself while Thor was busy. He could have called upon Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg for company, but he didn't. The day before after dinner Thor had shown Loki the palace library and Loki had been absolutely stunned and enamored by all the books he had seen and had been overcome with a desire to read them all that he had to fight. Now, though, he had plenty of time to read to his heart's content.

Loki had been sitting by an open window on one of the comfortable chairs they had while he read one of the books on magic he has found. It was getting warmer and he still wore nothing but his loincloths and a few golden jewelry with the golden vambraces to make sure his rank as one of Jotunheim's princes was known. He was deep into reading about a new spell he was eager to learn and attempt to master when some words carried his way through the open window. Loki had looked away from the book and out the open window. He could see a small group of noble men and women relaxing by the shade of a big tree outside this window. He frowned as he heard clearly what they were discussing.

"I can't believe the All-Father and the Queen and truly intending to allow Prince Thor to marry that  _thing_." One of the noblewomen sniffed.

"It is part of the treaty the All-Father and King Laufey drew up centuries ago." An older nobleman admonished the young woman before taking a drink.

"Can we even be certain that those Jotun monsters truly sent one of their princes and not some harlot? He doesn't look one bit as princely as our Prince." Another noblewoman giggled playfully behind her ring adorned hand.

"How many runts do you think they have exactly, besides there's no reason for them to  _have_ runts as harlots, or courtesans, or whatever you want to call them. They'll be much to small and they'd be split open by the cocks of the  _regular_ sized Frost Giants." The younger nobleman said a bit hastily before continuing. "No, no, no. They definitely sent their runtling of a prince to Thor. No doubt he dresses the way he does to entice Prince Thor as well. The thing must be  _aching_ for a cock inside him."

"You know I think you're right about that. Did you hear of how he acted around Prince Thor before and during their little sparring match yesterday? I even heard from some of the warriors there that he wore nothing but his loincloth, his blue legs practically on full display! He even  _straddled_ Prince Thor at one point." The heavily ring adorned noblewoman said with a flourish.

"Well if the runtling is so desperate for a cock in his Jotun cunt I'd be more the  happy to give him a taste of mine before he's Prince Thor's and his alone, he  _is_ supposed to be a spoil of war after all." The young nobleman said with a wide and lecherous grin that caused anger and indignation to flow through Loki. How  _dare_ they!?

The older nobleman huffed in disgust and outrage and left the younger nobleman and the two noblewomen who were far too busy laughing gleefully to notice. Loki had had enough though. He summoned one of his crystal daggers, let some of his magic gather around it before slicing it through the air. He watched as one of the heavy branches from the tree was sliced away and started to fall, right in top of the laughing trio. They had noticed, of course, and managed to dodge out of the way with cries of fright. But it didn't really matter. Loki only wanted to frighten them. Besides, they were Asgardians. Even if the branch had hit them they would have been fine. Loki had soon left the library, with the book under his arm, before he could be suspected of slicing the tree branch. After all, it was a clean cut and no accident.

As Loki exited the library and was passing the great entrance hall to reach his guest chambers Loki had spotted Thor and some of the other council members walking out of a door, the meeting must have been over. Loki found himself staring at Thor who was caught up in a conversation with one of the councilmen and hasn't noticed Loki. He couldn't tell what they were talking about but Thor's face had broken into a huge grin and his eyes seemed to be shining with some blue light in them. Loki was so lost in staring at Thor he hadn't noticed a small group of children studying him until one of them had worked up the courage to walk up to him and pressed her small finger down the marking on Loki's blue skin.

They both jumped back slightly, Loki from shock and the young girl from the shock that was Loki's cool skin. She looked up fearfully at the third Jotun prince and her bottom lip trembled as she tried to fight back the tears threatening to spring to her eyes. Loki knelt down in front of her, put the book down, and held out his hands in front of him and said, "No, no, no, please don't cry young one." Loki implored her, afraid that he had frightened her somehow.

"I'm sorry, My Prince. I shouldn't have done that." The girl rubbed at her eyes nervously while the other children hung back, not wanting to leave her but afraid to intervene.

Loki smiled gently at the other children before turning to the young girl. "It's all right," he said in a calming voice, "you were just curious about the markings on my skin, right?"

The girl nodded and looked up at him and Loki gave her a reassuring smile before holding up one of his arms in front of her. "They are heritage lines. They're proof that I am the offspring of King Laufey and his consort Farbauti and a descendant of Jotun royalty and proclaim me as third prince."

The girl looked closely at the lines across Loki's skin and the other children came closer to get a look at them as well. One of the young boys asked if they could touch the markings and Loki allowed it, letting their small hands travel across his arms, hands, and face. They were polite and discreet enough not to touch his torso, back, or legs.

"Why are you so much colder then us?" A young girl with brown curls asked curiously.

"I'm a Frost Giant," Loki answered with a smile, "my people are a tad cooler then most beings so that we may survive in harsher and colder weather."

"Ohhhhh." All the children chorused and then bowed and thanked Loki before wandering off to continue the game they had originally been playing before he caught their attention. Loki stared after then with a fond smile before picking back up the book and straightened up.

"Everything okay?" Came a deep rumble of a voice behind him and Loki turned to find Thor standing behind him.

"Yes," Loki said with a smile and crossed his arms behind his back, "they were just curious about the markings on my skin."

Thor smiled back at him, "I see then. Should we head off to get ourselves ready for dinner?"

"Yes, why not." Loki answered and let Thor grasp his hand in his.

~~~~~~

On the fourth day Loki had spent nearly the entire day in Queen Frigga's company as she went over the details of the wedding that was taking place the next day while Thor was off doing who knows what. Loki had already grown tired of all this talk about flower displays, cloth to use, dishwear, and the like after just twenty minutes! He tried to listen and contribute to the conversation and answer questions thrown his way without seeming terribly rude or bored. But he didn't really  _care_ that much about the small details and would have been  _more_ then fine to let the queen plan the whole thing. But she insisted that he throw in his own opinions so he tried his very best to have one.

He was finally free to leave Queen Frigga's chambers just after sunset, he'd been there since the morning. And now that his thoughts were no longer preoccupied with senseless talks and pleasing aesthetics Loki was free to feel the extent of his nervousness for tomorrow. He was marrying Thor tomorrow and will be known as prince consort instead of third prince. He was no longer as nervous as he was before, now that he knew Thor better and actually liked him, but he was still nervous. They seemed to  _like_ each other but will that ever evolve into them  _loving_ each other. Loki felt as if he could grow to love Thor, but he found it very hard to believe that Thor could love him. No one had ever loved Loki, outside of his family, and he had grown to believe that  _no one_ would.

Loki was turning around the corner that would lead to the hall that would take him to his chambers when he felt hands circling his wrists. Before he could react he was pulled back and something was placed around his neck with a click and then he was released and pushed away. Loki stumbled forward and his hands immediately went to his neck to grab at what felt like a collar around his neck.

"What?" Loki mumbled and looked up to see three warriors smiling victoriously at him. He recognized him as being part of that group of warriors that had leered at him at the welcoming feast and who had been far too interested in what was underneath Loki's loincloth. He also recognized one of them, the bald one with a huge scar running down his cheek, as the one that had made that comment about Loki's legs after his and Thor's sparring match. Loki felt anger curl in his stomach and he snarled at them through bared teeth as he attempted to lash out at them with his magic. But it didn't come.

Loki's eyes widened and he froze, ignoring the warriors who were laughing cruelly at him now. His magic wasn't coming to him. Why? Loki's fingers tightened around the collar.  _The collar!_

"Figured it out have you you little Jotun. That's a special little collar we use when dealing with sorcerers, we thought it be a good to use it on you. Can't use your magic to defend yourself now, can you?" The bald warrior sneered at him and he was right. Loki had always relied on his magic, it had been the only way he could have hold his own on Jotunheim. It gave him an advantage, without it he felt thrown off. But he could still hold his own. He gripped the collar tightly and called forth for his ice magic to freeze the stupid collar away.

The bald warrior noticed what Loki was doing and he shouted, "Stop him!" The other two, a dark red haired one who had his hair tied back and another one with dirty blonde short hair, made to grab Loki, and he let them. They both cried out and pulled away to stare at their frostbitten hands. Loki smirked at them and the collar was slowly being covered in frost under his fingers. The bald warrior snarled and stomped towards Loki, a hand reaching into the folds of his armor, steely eyes on Loki. He made to grab at Loki and he pulled a hand away from the collar to grab at his arm, calling onto his frost touch to burn away the armor and chainmail protecting his arm from his frozen touch. The bald warrior winced when he felt Jotun prince's cold hand on his bare arm, freezing him. But he merely smiled coldly at Loki, who furrowed his brow in confusion, and he slapped something onto Loki's forward causing his head to go back and before Loki could react he kneed Loki in the stomach and the punched Loki right across the temple sending him crashing to the ground. Loki grunted and tried to get up, he was feeling a little dazed and he was trying to snap out of it, when his wrists were grabbed and pulled above his head. 

Loki tried calling forth his ice magic to burn away the hand holding his wrists together but now his ice magic wasn't responding. "What? No.." Loki whispered, that was both oh his defenses gone.

The bald warrior laughed gleefully at the look of distress in Loki's garnet eyes as the other two warriors with the frostbitten hands moved closer. "We also have a little something that prevents you Jotun monsters to be able to use your frostbite abilities, we made the mistake of forgetting to put that on you along with the collar, what with you being so much smaller..." The bald warrior gave Loki a hungry look while he trailed a finger of his free hand down the middle of Loki's blue chest, down his lean stomach, and curling it underneath the waist of his loincloth. Loki flinched away from his touch with a snarl and attempted to kick him hard in the head. But he caught Loki's leg and nodded to the other two warriors to come forward. They both did and held Loki's legs down with their hands, ignoring the frostbite on them for now.

Loki trashed around under their hold, he was completely defenseless and he didn't like it, but he refused to show fear and to stop fighting. "Let go!" Loki snarled in frustration. The bald warrior grabbed him by the jaw tightly and Loki couldn't help but flinch.

"Why should we? You were supposed to be a spoil of the war, a little war prize for all of Asgard, right? So why should Prince Thor be the only one who gets to have you? Shouldn't the warriors, the ones who actually  _fought_ in the war get to have our fun with you as well?"

Loki felt dread settling in his stomach at the warrior's words and tried vainly to break from their hold or call onto  _some_ of his magic. 

"Now, we can't kill you or take revenge on you for all our fallen comrades and friends since you are to marry tomorrow for that ridiculous peace treaty, but we can take something else from you." At those words the other two warriors spread Loki's legs apart and his eyes widened in fear as the bald one settled himself in between his opened legs.

"What are you-!" Loki's mouth was covered by a hand and he heard the bald warrior telling one of the others to move to hold Loki's wrist down and soon Loki felt a pair of hands pinning them down and a hand holding his temporarily free leg down.

"You have something else that we'd like to have a taste of before Prince Thor has you for himself." The bald warrior said and Loki bit down hard on his hand that was still over his mouth. The bald warrior cried out angrily and pulled his hand back only to punch Loki right in the throat. Loki gasped and wheezed and struggled to pull in a breath. He was vaguely aware of rustling movements above him, of his loincloth being yanked away, of the sound of thunder echoing outside, of pleading sounds and an angry outburst and the noise of something hard colliding with bodies. 

Before Loki realized it his hands and legs were free, there was no one looming over him, and his hands had wrapped themselves around the part oh his neck that was not covered by that collar and he coughed and gasped for breath. Once he could breath a little better he sat up, a hand still on his aching throat, and he saw two of the warriors out cold on the ground and the bald one held by the throat against the wall by an extremely angry and murderous looking Thor. He had Mjolnir held up in the air.

"My Prince, please-!" The bald warrior sputtered desperately, his terrified eyes on the hammer.

"I warned you," Thor said in a menacing growl, "if you ever did  _anything_ to disrespect or harm Prince Loki again it be the  _last_ thing you'd do." And with that, ignoring the warriors plea for mercy, Thor brought his hammer down hard onto the disgraced warriors head and let him drop to the floor, dead.

Thor stared down at the body in disgust before turning towards Loki who couldn't help but flinch and cover himself as he realized he was naked, his loincloth having been torn away.

"Loki?" Thor said as he knelt down beside Loki. He removed his red cloak and wrapped it around Loki, who clutched it around himself gratefully.

"I'm fine." Loki said in a small, raspy voice and he coughed a little more.

Thor looked at him doubtfully but merely said, "I can take that ward off of you, as well as the magic suppressing collar. Would you like me to take you to your rooms or the healing room?"

"My rooms."

Loki grabbed his torn loincloth from the ground and Thor helped him to stand and wrapped an arm protectively around Loki, who allowed him, and led him back to his rooms. They passed a guard who was starting his watch and Thor told him of the dead warrior and the two unconscious ones. He told the guard he wanted the two placed in the dungeons. The guard looked towards Loki, who was resolutely looking away but held his head high, before going to obey his prince's order.

They made it to Loki's chambers without passing another soul and once in Loki went and sat on the couch. Thor stepped in front of him and removed the ward and the collar. Loki shut his eyes as he welcomed back the reassuring feeling of his magic inside him. He waved a hand in front of him and Thor knew he was dressed in a new loincloth, he still had Thor's cape wrapped around him though. Loki then brought a hand to his throat and Thor saw green light wrap around his hand as Loki used his magic to soothe his sore throat. 

It was quiet for a minute before Loki asked, "How did you find me?"

"I knew you had been with mother all day and when she arrived for dinner and you didn't I asked her for your whereabouts. She had told me you had left and had gone to your chambers to freshen up for dinner but you never came. So I went looking for you. I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad as well." Loki said ruefully as he rubbed his throat and gave a disgruntled look at the collar Thor had removed. He  _despises_ that thing. 

"Are you alright Loki?" Thor asked as he sat next to Loki.

"I will be." Loki answered and gave Thor a small smile as he took Thor's cloak off from around his shoulders and handed it back to him. Thor took it and saw that Loki was indeed wearing a new loincloth.

"If you are certain I should go inform my father why I sent two warriors to the dungeons and killed another." Thor made to get up and leave but he felt a cool hand on his forearm and turned to look back at Loki.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? Please? I'd, I'd like you to stay a moment longer with me." Loki sounded shy but Thor merely patted his hand and sat by Loki.

"Of course. I'll stay as long as you want me to." Thor vowed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a wedding :)

The wedding between the Prince of Asgard and third Prince of Jotunheim was to take place today and King Laufey was finishing preparing himself to go to the wedding. Farbauti and their two older sons were all going as well and they were all just as eager as he was to see Loki. Odin had been sending Laufey daily reports on how their sons were getting along and it had sounded promising so far. There was, however, an incident last night that he had been informed of early in the morning.

Loki had apparently been on his way to his chambers he was residing in before the wedding after being with Queen Frigga when he had been attacked by a trio of warriors. Laufey had been outraged when he had heard of how they had used means to keep Loki from using his magic to defend himself and how he had been found by Thor naked and about to be raped. He had been pleased to hear that Thor had killed one of the warriors and that the other two had been sentenced to the dungeons, and Laufey secretly hoped that they would be executed but that was a conversation he and Odin had to have first. Still, Laufey was eager to get to Asgard and see how his youngest was doing. He had already decided not to tell his sire or his brothers what had happened.

Laufey went down to the throne room to wait for his sons and consort as well as to make sure the council would be keeping an eye on the realm while he was gone. Laufey would have to leave as soon as the wedding was over and he had said his goodbyes to Loki. Farbauti, Helblindi, and Byliestr would be able to stay longer if they wished.

General Thrym put a fist over his heart and bowed his head as soon as Laufey entered and Laufey inclined his head towards his most trusted general, he had always made sure that Loki was completely protected from any danger, and for that he had his trust and gratitude. "Won't you be accompanying myself and my family to Asgard for the wedding, general? I'm sure Loki would be pleased, he always thought kindly of you." 

"Thank you, my King, but no. I shall stay behind and protect Jotunheim in your absence."

"Very well then. I'll tell Loki you send him your regards." Laufey said and went to talk to some councilmen while Thrym stood silently in attention.  _This wedding is a mistake_ , he thought to himself, but he kept his silence as the rest of the royal family arrived and all left to witness the marriage of their third prince to Asgard's Prince and heir.

~~~~~~

Loki woke up to the sound of insistent knocking and groaned as he rolled over and buried himself deeper into the blankets. A half second later he shot straight up with wide eyes. He was getting married today to Thor! He moved to get out of bed only to jump back with a shout as he fell out of bed with a loud thud causing Thor to sit up with a grunt.

"Thor!" Loki's head shot over the bed and Thor looked at Loki bewildered and then around the room and saw that he was not in his room but in Loki's. "What are you doing in here?" Loki asked as he stood up and brushed his hair back from his face, it was a mess of curls.

Thor rubbed at his face sleepily as he mumbled, "We must have fallen asleep last night."

"That's all we did, right?" Loki asked a little nervously, he  _was_ still wearing a loincloth but...

"Yes, that's all." Thor reassured just as they both heard another knock on the door followed by Frigga calling out, "Loki, dear, the servants said they heard you shout earlier today. Are you all right?"

"Yes, just fine. Thank you for your concern, my queen." Loki called out.

"All right then. Oh, and your parents and brothers will be here soon, I suggest you bathe before they get here." Frigga called back.

"Very well." Loki called out and when there was no reply he turned back to Thor and said, "I appreciate you staying but you need to leave before anyone finds you here and we get in trouble."

"Don't worry Loki, all the servants and guards will be too busy to notice but I'll leave right now. I'll see you later Loki." Thor got off of the bed and walked towards Loki and pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead and stepped quickly out the door leaving behind a frozen and blushing Loki. He sighed, a little flustered, and ran his hands nervously through his messy hair and headed to the bathroom chamber to freshen up before his family came. And hopefully he'd be able to bathe without Thor popping into his head, or the feel of his warm lips on his forehead, damn it! Loki stomped into the bathroom feeling even more flustered and also a little excited. After today they will be able to sleep in bed together without Loki feeling guilty about it. And then he started thinking about what would come after the wedding, when they will consummate the marriage and Loki was surprised to find that he was looking  _forward_ to it. When did that happen?

Loki had finished bathing and waved a hand over himself to dry off and ran his fingers through his inky locks, drying it and untangling it. He put on a green robe and stepped back into his bedchambers just as his door swung open and in came his parents and brothers striding towards him and gathered him in their arms.

"I've missed you too." Loki gasped and pushed to be released, which he was, eventually.

"How are you Loki?" His sire asked as he placed a big hand on Loki's shoulder and Loki grasped at the familiar hand that always brought him comfort when he needed it.

"I'm fine. A little nervous, but not as much as I was a couple days ago." Loki reassured him.

"And how has Thor been treating you?" Helblindi all but demanded and Loki made sure he saw him rolling his eyes at him. 

"He's been more than kind to me, Hel. He's actually quite sweet and he and I have been getting to know each other."

"You two haven't done anything inappropriate or laid with each other have you?" His sire asked sternly and Loki blushed in indignation as he shouted, "Sire!" 

"Answer the question, Loki." His sire says sternly still.

"No! We haven't done anything like  _that_. We've just been talking and getting to know each other, sire I swear." Loki said and feels like a scolded child despite the fact that he's of age now and hours away from being married.

"Are you still nervous about consummating the marriage?" Byliestr asks and Loki glares at him, blushing a deep purple.

"Is that  _all_ anyone cares to ask me about?" Loki hisses and before and argument or taunting can begin Laufey steps in and says, "Enough, you will all have time to speak with Loki after the wedding. For now, leave, all of you. It is time for his dame to help him prepare for his wedding." Loki sighed in relief and accepted another hug from his sire and brothers before they left him alone with his dame. He gestured for Loki to sit on one of the ottomans and began to caress Loki's hair.

"How would you like me to do your hair child?" Laufey asked his youngest and smirked when he saw him pouting at being called a child.

"Leave it as it is, I think Thor will prefer it that way. You could rub in some of the scented oil, not enough that it leaves my hair oily, but enough that it'll smell pleasant." Loki said and his dame did as was asked.

"You will be wearing your horned helmet?" Laufey asked and Loki said that he was. Once Loki's hair was pleasantly scented he ran his fingers through his hair again to remove any excess oil and also to soften it, leave a shine in it, and also curled it a little so his hair fell in waves under his shoulder. While Loki had been occupied with his hair, Laufey had been laying out Loki's wedding attire which consisted of a longer loincloth that reached just above Loki's ankles with slits on the sides that will show off his legs beautifully, but tastefully, that had some gold embellishments on it as well as a gold belt around the waist. There was also a white fur cloak that would go around Loki's shoulders that reached a few inches above his waist. He also pulled out some of Loki's more beautiful jewelry which included a choker, a pendant with an emerald in the center, a few rings, one thin anklet, arm bands that would be placed on the biceps of each arm, and golden vambraces instead of bracelets and Loki through the line at earrings. He didn't want to look feminine.

As Loki was placing the vambraces on his forearms Laufey broached the subject he didn't want Farbauti, Helblindi, and Byliestr to know of. "Loki, I have been informed of what happened last night." He watched as his youngest son froze for a second and then focus on his vambraces again.

"Oh?" Loki said quietly and Laufey inhaled deeply, Loki was going to be difficult.

"Thor had informed Odin who informed me earlier this morning. Your sire and brothers do not know and I do not plan on telling them, unless you wish them to know."

Loki simply shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter, nothing happened."

"Because Thor got there in time."

"You think me incapable of defending myself?" Loki fumed.

"No," Laufey said in a stern voice to remind his son that he was his dame and his king, "but you had your magic sealed away and you were pinned to the ground." 

"But nothing happened! Why are you acting like something did?"

"Because something  _did_ happen! A small group of warriors decided that they could take their pleasure on you. They did not care that you were a visiting royal, a guest, the future consort to  _their_ prince. They tried to hurt you when we had entrusted your safety onto Thor and Odin. They tried to hurt you and didn't care, so how many other Asgardians also wish to hurt you, to cause you harm? An example must be made with the two surviving culprits. Thor killed one of them and it will be known throughout  _all_ of Asgard why he did so. I will demand that Odin have the other two publicly executed, or at least inform his people why they were. I'll make sure it won't happen until  _after_ the wedding."

Loki merely scoffed, he didn't care one way or the other. He will  _never_ allow anyone else to try and take his magic away from him again and told his dame, "Do as you wish, you will anyways." Laufey frowned, Loki was refusing to take this seriously, no doubt in an attempt to convince himself that nothing had happened.

Laufey rose to his incredible height and said, "Very well, shall I have your sire and brothers stay here with you until the wedding?"

"I'd like that. And I hope I get to spend a little more time with you dame, before you leave back for Jotunheim." Loki said sounding much smaller and Laufey smiled and carefully lifted Loki's chin up to look at him.

"I will see you again before I have to leave, my young one." Laufey leaned down to place a kiss on top of Loki's sweet smelling hair and exited his chambers for the meeting with Odin and Thor. Loki watched him leave with a hint of sadness in him he couldn't explain to himself or understand.

****

Odin, Thor, and Laufey were sitting around a round table in one of the more private council rooms to discuss the fates of the two culprits who had been part of the attack on Loki the other day. It was not the type of discussion Thor wanted to have on the day of his wedding but it was necessary. King Laufey wanted them executed as an example to all of Asgard what would happen if anyone ever  _dared_ to hurt Loki again. Thor agreed with him as he believed there were others who might try to do him harm as well. Odin was... considering. On the one hand, Loki's safety was as much his responsibility as it was Thor's. He had promised King Laufey and his consort Farbauti when they had agreed to the marriage and drew up the peace treaty that their son would be safe on Asgard for as long as he stayed here. But... if the people thought that they were prioritizing Loki's safety and well-being above their own people they might very well revolt and go against the royals. He could not condone any harm to come to Prince Loki but the punishments must be fair as well. He also had to appease Laufey, he could still call off the treaty and the wedding and Odin could see that his son was falling deeply for the young Jotun prince.

Odin let out a long sigh as he came to his decision. "Very well then, the two disgraced warriors will be executed in private a week from now. Afterwards we will announce that they were executed for their crimes and treason against the crown for attempting to harm Prince Loki. We will hope that this serves as a warning and will halt any plans or ideas to harm Prince Loki."

"Excellent," Laufey said as he stood up, "now, if you'll excuse me, All-Father, I wish to spend time with my youngest before he is wed."

"Certainly." Odin waved a hand to dismiss the Jotun King and was alone with his own son who was looking at Odin as if awaiting instructions. "Thor, do your best to make sure Loki is not alone these first couple of months. Stay close to him when you can, and if you cannot entrust his safety with those who you trust. I suggest your mother, of course. And I will have the guards stand on guard wherever Loki may be."

"Do you truly believe Loki might come into more harm, father?" Thor asked as he leaned forward and clenched his hands together on the table in front of him.

"Unfortunately I do. Some might just attack him with petty and ugly words. Some might attempt to do what these three did. And others might simply try and kill him to 'save' Asgard from him. The majority of our people still see Frost Giants as our enemies. Many lost loved ones during the war and they might see Loki being here as an insult. Hate and ignorance can lead people to do ugly things and we must be ready and show that it will not be allowed. Loki will be one of us after you two marry. Now, go and get ready yourself Thor, you look as if you intend on going to the sparring rings."

Thor looked down and saw that he was in the same clothes he had fallen asleep in. He had come straight to see his father after leaving Loki's rooms and he had not bathed or prepared himself in any way for the wedding.

"Yes father." Thor answered and left.

****

Thor had bathed and dressed in his full Asgardian regalia, including his winged helmet, and he had Mjolnir strapped to his waist. The armor was well polished and his red cloak made him look more dignitary. There were a few braids in Thor's hair, but he didn't pay much attention to his hair, and his beard was finely trimmed.

He was now standing on the steps, just underneath the throne, in front of his father, who was also dressed in full Asgardian regalia and who will be overseeing the ceremony between Thor and Loki. Soft music started to play and the doors to the the throne room were thrown open and there stood Loki, flanked on each side by his much taller parents. Thor and Loki had caught each other's gazes and stared in awe and wonder as they took in his the other looked before Loki was gently nudged by his sire to start walking towards Thor. Loki did so, head held proudly high, arms by his side, and long hair and longer loincloth and fur cloak trailing behind him. Thor thought he was the most stunning being he has ever seen.

Laufey and Farbauti had gotten to their seats just as Loki reached the steps and bowed to Odin before climbing up to stand next to Thor, they gave each other small smiles before turning to face Odin. 

They held hands as a white ribbon was fastened around them. They repeated the vows and promises to each other Odin had them repeat. They had vowed to protect, cherish, and love one another. They had shared their first kiss together, sealing the union, and turned to face the gathered crowd as Odin pronounced them as husband and husband and cheers rang across the throne room at the newly married royal couple. Thor gripped Loki's hand firmly in his.

****

After the ceremony was the huge feast that would last all day and night in honor of Thor and Loki's marriage. But for now they were both standing in the golden dome of the Bifrost with Odin, Frigga, Farbauti, Helblindi, Byliestr, and, of course, Heimdall to say goodbye to King Laufey who had to head back to Jotunheim. Loki was enfolded in a tight embrace in his dames arms and he tried to hold back the tears. This felt more like a goodbye then when he left Jotunheim. Then Loki knew that he would at least be seeing his dame, sire, and brothers on his wedding. But now... who knows when he'll see his dame again. He was sure he'd be able to visit, just not often.

Laufey too was wondering when he'll be able to see his youngest son again. He very much wished he could say the extra two days with the rest of his family, but he had his own realm to run. Laufey pulled back, wiped Loki's tears away with his thumb, and said his goodbyes. Loki pulled away and sniffed silently as Laufey hugged his consort, his older sons, and then Loki one final time. He inclined his head respectfully towards Odin, Frigga, and Thor and then the Bifrost sent him back to Jotunheim.

Once Laufey was back on Jotunheim he was greeted by a few members of his army who looked troubled.

"What has happened?" Laufey demanded.

"My king," one of the soldiers bowed before Laufey and said, "it is general Thrym. He disappeared once you and the rest of the royal family left for Prince Loki's wedding."

Laufey frowned at this news. Had general Thrym left of his own volition, or was he kidnapped? Or has he possibly gone rogue and is now a traitor? Laufey would have to find out more about this.

****

Everyone had returned to the wedding feast to celebrate, eat, drink, dance, and, overall, enjoy themselves. Thor and Loki were sitting up at the high table and graciously accepting well wishes from the people as they tried to eat.  _They're now_ my  _people_ , Loki thought to himself, but he wasn't fooled. He knew it would be a long time before they came to accept him. If they ever did. And that was something Loki didn't want to think about. In truth, he didn't really want to be around these many people, receiving their fake congratulations. He kept thinking about what that bald warrior had said the other day. How he was considered a spoil of war to all of Asgard and they had every right to take what they wanted from him. How many other Asgardians thought of him in the same way? Loki didn't trust these people, didn't want these thoughts haunting his head during  _his_ wedding feast. He just wanted to focus on Thor.

Thor. Who was so incredibly kind, caring, noble, respectful, and handsome. He had the most charming smiling that lit up his entire face with a childlike joy. Sky blue eyes that seemed to glow in their own private light. Golden hair that always reflected off light and looked silky smooth. And that golden skin that ran over those taut muscles.

Loki felt heat pooling in the lower regions of his stomach and felt himself blush a deep purple. He reached for his cup of mead and took a drink to hide his blush. Yes, these were much more welcomed thoughts and Loki found himself looking forward to going to bed with Thor later this night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait hopefully this chapter is good and makes up for it :)

Thor saw out of the corner of his eye that Loki was blushing and then quickly reached to drink some of his mead and Thor had to force himself to pay attention to the people congratulating them. Loki simply looked  _too_ tempting right now with that lovely shade of purple coloring his cheeks and his garnet eyes had a look of eagerness in them that Thor was intrigued and slightly aroused by. But Thor had a duty to uphold to his guest and he could not dishonor Loki in front of everyone in the banquet hall. It was promising to be a long night and he just wanted some alone time with Loki.

His thoughts went to later tonight, after they had excused themselves from the feast, when they would be consummating the wedding. He thought of Loki laying underneath him, his legs spread and his face flushed. Looking at him through half lidded eyes, softly panting as he beckoned for Thor to enter inside him. How Thor's thick and rough fingers will venture up Loki's blue thigh to that secret, warm, and welcoming place in between Loki's legs-

Thor cleared his throat loudly, startling both Loki and a noblemen, both of them looking at Thor with wide eyes. Thor smiled at the noblemen and thanked him for whatever it was he said, assuming that it was merely more congratulations. The man bowed to both princes and left and Thor drank some mead himself and nearly choked on it when he felt a cool hand on his knee.

"Are you all right Thor?" Loki asked as he kept his hand on Thor's knee and leaned in towards him.

"Yes," Thor answered quickly, "it's just getting a little tiring sitting here and thanking so many people for their congratulations when I'd rather spend some time with you on our own."

"Oh." Loki blushed and turned away and cleared his throat a bit too loudly and Thor started worrying that maybe that had come out far too suggestively which was not his intent.

"It's just formalities, I don't think a single one of them really means it." Loki then said after a tense silence and Thor could hear an edge of bitterness in Loki's voice. He also noticed how Loki had his lips pressed tightly and that he had his eyes narrowed at a group of warriors who were drinking rather loudly. Loki tensed a little after one of them smashed their mug onto the ground but Loki kept his sharp eyes on them.

"Loki," Thor placed his hand gently on Loki's shoulder to grab his attention, "do you feel unsafe?" Thor was genuinely concerned.

Loki brushed him, and the question, off and said, "I think we're expected to dance now." Loki was right. It was customary for a newly wed couple to share their first dance shortly after receiving well wishes and congratulations and once they have finished eating their fill. Loki got up and waited for Thor to stand and offer him his hand before they stepped down for the dance. Thor did so, and the people parted so they could reach the middle of the floor. Thor was a bit unsure of how he should hold Loki, he was not a woman after all, but Loki merely gave him a bemused smile before holding on to Thor's hand and placing his other hand on Thor's shoulder. Thor took that as his cue to place his other hand on Loki's waist and was rewarded with a toothy grin.

They waited for the music to start and once it did they were off. Neither of them was leading so they mostly spun around in circles, moving their feet quickly underneath them and staring deeply at one another. They moved across the hall faster and faster without missing a single step, Thor's cloak and Loki's hair and long loincloth swirling around them both. Their grins grew wider as they moved even faster until they came to a sharp stop with the end of the music. Their chests were heaving as they caught their breath and they still clung to each other, staring at each other for far too long before they heard a throat clearing sound behind them. Loki jumped back and saw that it was his sire.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked Thor and then pulled Loki into his arms without waiting for Thor's answer and led him into a dance leaving Thor alone before both Helblindi and Byliestr approached him.

"Can we talk, brother-in-law?" Helblindi asked and Thor nodded at Loki's older brothers who were also older then him. Thor saw Sif and the others approaching and held his hand up to let them know it was okay. They frowned slightly but did not come closer.

"Follow me." Thor said and led them to a secluded balcony knowing full well they would want privacy as they spoke with him.

Helblindi cut straight to the chase and said, "I wish to know what are your plans with my little brother later tonight."

Thor had expected this. One of the first things Loki had told him was how protective his brothers were of him and he had been awaiting for a "talk" with them as soon as they caught up to him. He didn't expect them to be this blunt or for the tone of accusation in the elder brother's voice. Did they think he was like those three warriors? Did they even know about that? King Laufey had mentioned it to Thor and Odin that he was not planning on informing his consort or his two other sons what had happened with Loki and that Loki had no plans to tell them either. Thor wasn't sure why Laufeydidn't tell them but he suspected it had to do with their protectiveness, at least when it came to the brothers. Either way, if Loki didn't want them to know Thor wasn't going to say anything but he still felt slightly irritated. But he also wanted to reassure them so they wouldn't worry, even if he thought that matters like that were to be between Thor and Loki.

"I don't mean Loki any harm and I don't intend to force Loki into doing anything he doesn't want. I am aware that we have to consummate the marriage but that doesn't necessarily mean that we have to tonight. I respect Loki and whatever his wishes might be and I will be mindful of that."

Helblindi and Byliestr both studied him closely and turned their heads as they saw Thor's eyes following Loki and turned in time to see a soft smile appear on Thor's face. They stared at each other as they realized at the same time that Thor seemed to genuinely care for their brother and Loki seemed to as well by how nervous he was when they had spoken earlier today. This marriage might work but Helblindi was going to be keeping an eye on him. 

"Well we're glad to hear that. Loki was pretty nervous right before he had to leave Jotunheim but from what he saw today its mostly the good type of nerves Loki seems to be experiencing." Byliestr said turning back to Thor who startled and turned back to the Jotun princes.

"Good types of nerves?" Thor asked.

"Oh you'll find out later tonight." Byliestr chuckled and dragged Helblindi's arm and dragged him away from Thor before he could say anything more. Thor merely stared at them for a while before turning towards Loki, he was still dancing with his sire so Thor went to join Sif and the Warriors Three.

~~~~~~

"So how are you feeling Loki, and be honest with me." Farbauti said a tad bit sternly as he stared down at Loki and he couldn't help but grimace a little, but it quickly turned into a smile.

"I'm fine, sire, Thor is-"

"I'm not talking about Thor here, Loki." Farbauti interrupted and Loki widened his eyes, his dame said he wouldn't say a thing.

"Nothing happened." Loki hissed but frowned when his sire merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course nothing has happened Loki, not yet anyways, but some Asgardians might try something with you. You have to be prepared for anything. Promise me you will keep up with your training, not just with your magic but with combat as well. I know you can handle yourself and I might just be overreacting but I'd go back home with peace of mind if you promise me to be on the lookout for those who might try to harm you."

Ah. So his dame hadn't told his sire anything, he was simply worrying about Loki and warning him to be on his guard just in case. Not that his sire had anything to worry about, Loki had already sworn to never be caught in any kind of situation like what happened yesterday ever again. He will continue his training and he will be better vigilant until those Asgardians who underestimated him learned better then to do so. He told his sire so.

"Do not worry about me, sire. I swear I will be on my guard as long as it proves necessary for me to be so. I will not be underestimated."

Farbauti smiled and held Loki closer to him as he muttered against his hair, "That helps to calm my worries for you, little one. I will miss you terribly, even your mischievous ways." They both laughed at that and Loki said, somewhat slyly, "Will you really miss my mischief?"

"Don't go getting any ideas Loki." Farbauti said sternly once again but wasn't surprised that Loki just laughed a little more and said nothing. "I love you dearly Loki, and I will miss you terribly and I hope nothing but happiness for you and Thor." He pulled Loki in for another tight hug and Loki was surprised when he realized that tears were silently falling down his sire's face. His sire was always good to him, he wasn't nearly as affectionate as his dame was, or as protective as his brothers always were. But Loki knew his sire cared for him just as deeply. He was the one that comforted him the most when Loki was younger and his fears of the arranged marriage to Thor would terrify him. Loki had always felt that his sire had felt slightly guilty about it all, that perhaps it was too much to place on Loki's shoulders, but there was always the strong sense of love and care and warmth in his sire's arms and Loki will miss that terribly.

"I'll miss you too sire." Loki allowed his voice to come out small.

~~~~~~

Loki and Thor made it back to each other's side as soon as they could. Thor had indulged himself in some mead and Loki was growing tired of the festivities a bit, but he kept it to himself. Thor must have picked up on it though because he asked Loki, "Would you like to retire to our chambers now?" Earlier today Thor's and Loki's belongings had all been moved to one of the larger royal chambers that will be theirs from now on and had already been readied for him. All it needed was for Loki and Thor to examine it and move things around to how they better liked it. Although that was most likely something to do tomorrow, for now Loki's thoughts wandered to... other activities.

"I would, I think I have had enough festivities to last me for several lifetimes." Loki joked and was glad to see Thor let out a chuckle before he grabbed Loki's hand and led him out. Catcalls and jeers followed them as they made their exit and Loki couldn't help but blush and grit his teeth at that. He also noticed a slight tint to Thor's cheeks and he gave Loki a sheepish look as he turned to look at him.

"Sorry, that's how they are whenever they see a newly wed couple retiring for the night."

"Another of Asgard's traditions then." Loki smirked.

"It will seem so." Thor chuckled and then winced when he realized that they had only focused on  _Asgard's_ traditions and never once on  _Jotunheim's._ Except for Loki's wedding attire he wore, that was all of Jotunheim that they had expressed and Thor left a little guilty. They might be on Asgard but they should have insisted on a few of Jotunheim's traditions. It was too late now but Thor would make sure to bring it up later. Loki was of Asgard now, but he was still a son of Jotunheim.

Thor and Loki had made it to their new chambers and they both stood at the threshold as they took in the sight. From the grand furniture, the intricate designs, Thor's and Loki's colors mingling and intertwining together, the furs, the big bed, everything. Everything was beautiful. There were pieces of Thor and Loki everywhere from Thor's armor to Loki's books. It all seemed perfect but Loki could tell they hadn't bothered organizing his books, he'd have to do that later though.

They took turns freshening up a little in the bathroom. Loki went in first. He removed the jewelry, the vambraces, his horned helmet, and the fur cloak. The only thing he kept on was the long white loincloth and the belt. He washed his face with water and exited the bathroom for Thor's turn. He placed his fur cloak on an armchair and then moved towards the bed, standing over it. The pillows looked huge and fluffy, the blanket was a deep red, and the sheets were white. Loki ran a blue hand over it before sitting down on it, scooting up a bit, and settled onto it with his legs bent at the knees in front of him. He twirled a lock of his hair nervously as he waited for Thor to come out, unsure about how this was going to happen or who would initiate it. He supposed it would be Thor. He felt a wave of arousal settle in his lower belly and felt himself getting a little wet just by the thought of Thor  _taking_ him. It had never been a possibility for him and he have heard his brothers and others talk about it and now he'd  _finally_ get to experience it for his own. If Thor wanted him. Loki snapped his head up as Thor stepped out of the bathroom, shirtless.

Thor froze as he spotted Loki sitting on the bed, propped up on some pillows, his long legs stretched out in front oh him with the knees bent. Loki was still wearing the loincloth he wore to their wedding and he found Loki to be far more arousing in that longer loincloth then he did in his shorter ones. The reason being because this one had slits all along the side of Loki's legs showing a bare strip of Loki's legs on the side all the way to his upper thighs, something the shorter skirt-like loincloths didn't do. And with how Loki was sitting Thor saw more of those blue legs then ever, they were truly gorgeous and Thor imagined himself running his hands over those legs. But then he noticed Loki's red eyes were wide and he started to worry that he was frightening him, so he went to sit on the very edge of the bed to remove his boots. He was thinking of keeping his trousers on when he felt the bed dip slightly behind him, felt something cool press against his bare back, and then saw blue, cool arms wrap themselves around Thor's shoulders, the blue hands resting against his bare chest.

"Loki?" Thor tried to keep his voice calm and neutral and not tremble from the desire he felt pooling inside him.

"Ready to come to bed and consummate our marriage, husband?" Loki said huskily against his ear, but he could feel Loki's hands trembling against his chest. Thor turned around and grasped Loki's cool face in his warms hands gently and looked into Loki's eyes, blue eyes boring into red ones.

"Loki, we do not have to do anything tonight if you wish not to." Thor reassured him, but instead of Loki looking reassured Thor saw his face fall slightly before hiding behind a wall. Loki pulled his arms away and pulled as far away from Thor as he could as Thor was still holding his face and Thor didn't understand what just happened.

And then Loki said, a bit quietly, "You don't want me."

"What? Loki, no-"

"It's all right. I understand. We might have been growing to like each other these few past days but that still doesn't change the fact that this marriage was not of our choosing. We might  _like_ each other but that is not the same as  _love_ and we most likely won't ever. I can't blame you. I'm no lovely woman but a Jotun runt. Of course you don't want me and I'm sorry if I-"

Thor interrupted Loki's musing with a kiss on his lips that he deepened when Loki parted his lips in surprise and Thor took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Loki's mouth, both of them moaning at the sensation of tongues against tongues. Loki tasted like the mead he drank and freshly fallen snow with a hint of something like peppermint. Thor tasted of mead as well, but also like ozone, a raging storm, and sunshine. Thor eventually pulled away to gaze at Loki's blown out eyes, dazed look, and his flushed face and rested his forehead against Loki's.

They breathed in each other's breath and then Thor said, "It is not that I do not want you Loki, because I do, I just didn't want you to think that you were obligated to lie with me. If we are to consummate our marriage, at whatever time we choose to do so, I want you to truly want it as much as I do." Loki took in Thor's words and felt them settling somewhere deep inside of Loki's heart. So Thor was simply making sure Loki truly wanted this.

"I want this," Loki said against Thor's lips, "I want this, husband mine." Loki was looking at Thor through his long, dark eyelashes and Thor knew then and there that he would never be able to deny Loki anything he would ever want.

~~~~~~

Loki was breathing heavily as Thor kissed and sucked at his neck, doing his best to leave marks on Loki's blue skin. Loki was lying on his back with his legs spread wide and Thor settled between his legs. He let out a low moan as Thor moved his lips to a spot between Loki's jaw and ear and he clung to Thor, pulling him closer towards him. Thor ran a hand down Loki's side and Loki shivered but tensed when Thor's hand unclasped the belt. Thor, who was now sucking the hollow of Loki's throat noticed and looked up at Loki.

"You okay?" Thor asked, his breath brushing against Loki's skin, causing him to shiver.

"Yeah, I just, I'm nervous. I've never, never done this before." Loki said sounding a little shy and embarrassed, his hands tightening on Thor's shoulders.

Thor smiled down at him. "Don't worry," he kissed the middle of Loki's chest, "I'll take care of you Loki."

Loki frowned. "You've slept with others?"

"Only a handful. I wanted to honor my future commitment to you but sometimes too much mead or the victory of a battle lowers your inhibitions. I hope you're not upset."

"I don't think I am," Loki breathed out a moan and then cried out a little when Thor wrapped his lips around a dark blue nipple, "hah.... I, I think I'm more relieved, nhh, hah, ah, that, that one of us is, ohhh, experienced." Thor was deeply enjoying hearing the sounds Loki was making and he was happy to know that  _he_ was the one causing those sounds. He had also unclasped Loki's belt while he had been distracted by the pleasure Thor was inflicting on him. He knew that one of the things that made virgins like Loki so nervous was overthinking things too much. From worrying about their naked bodies being seen by someone else, worrying about their most intimate and private parts being seen and touched, about whether it would hurt, what was expected of them, if they would be good at it, and what exactly was happening and being done to them. They were all, in Thor's opinion, unnecessary worries and he knew the only way to chase those worries away was to arouse them so much that they could only focus on their pleasure and not the worrying thoughts trying to distract them.

This seemed to be working extremely well on Loki as Thor moved his mouth to his other nipple, Loki holding his head tightly against his chest, unwilling to let Thor move too far away from his chest at the moment. Thor moved a hand down to grab at the waist of Loki's loincloth and tugged at it until it came loose from Loki's waist and Thor knew by the little jump that Loki did and the tiny yelp that Loki was aware that he was now lying nude under Thor, but he was relaxed and he didn't push Thor away or asked him to stop.

Thor slipped his hand lower and briefly brushed Loki's hard and leaking cock, Loki hissed at the brief contact, arching his back slightly, he moved his hand lower and made no contact with Loki's balls, he hard heard that they were inverted on Frost Giants, instead Thor encountered the soft folds of Loki's cunt and found him dripping wet. Loki shivered when Thor caressed his outer folds and let out a whine when Thor moved his mouth from his nipple. But it turned into a soft cry and moan when a finger breached him. Thor made sure to go slow so as to not hurt Loki but he also needed him to be more aroused before he could penetrate him fully.

Loki was panting heavily as he felt Thor's finger exploring his inner and silky walls and he yelped when he felt a second enter him. "Ah! Thor!" Loki cried as Thor started thrusting his fingers in and out of his cunt. He moved his hands from Thor's shoulders to grasp at the sheets instead and spread his legs a little wider as Thor started fucking him with three fingers now. Loki could feel himself getting wetter and his cock was painfully hard now he started to whine and squirm underneath Thor. Sensing his rising climax Thor wrapped his hand around Loki's hard cock and started pumping him in time with the thrusts of his fingers in Loki. Loki cried out from the dual stimulation and came over Thor's fist and his belly while his cunt tightened around Thor's fingers. 

Loki lay back, completely spent and breathing harshly. Thor pulled his fingers out and made sure Loki saw as he licked up his juices, Loki stared at him with wide red eyes and with a flushed face. Thor then leaned in and kiss Loki fully on his mouth, letting him taste himself. Loki moaned and started pawing at Thor's trousers, he wanted them off, he wanted Thor inside him, he wanted to experience that fullness, but not with fingers. Thor got the hint and pulled back to push his trousers down and off of himself and Loki couldn't help but gawk at the sheer  _size_ of Thor. How was  _that_ going to fit inside of  _him_? Thor picked up on his nervousness and rubbed his thighs soothingly.

"It's all right. I'll be gentle and I won't hurt you Loki."

"But, how is it going to-"

"It'll fit Loki, I assure you." Thor smiled calmly at him but waited for Loki's consent before doing anything. Loki kept his eyes on Thor's impressive looking cock, it was red, hard, and leaking. Thor was clearly aroused and Loki would be lying if he didn't have a strong desire to feel that, to feel Thor, in him. He was unsure  _how_ it would fit, but Thor assured him it would and, maybe it was a bit foolish, Loki trusted him. Loki spread his legs again, they had closed a little when Thor had moved away, and nodded at Thor.

Thor moved in to kiss Loki again and Loki fell into it, kissing him back with so much enthusiasm and desire he barely noticed when Thor had pressed the tip of his cock against his soft folds until Thor started pushing in and he felt a sharp pain. Loki pulled back from the kiss and cried out softly, his face twisting in pain a little and Thor stilled before pushing further.

"It'll hurt a little at first but you have yo relax and let me in so it'll hurt less and your body will become use to it." Thor explained softly and Loki nodded his head, he had heard that it could hurt the first time. Loki breathed in and gripped Thor's shoulders again. When Thor felt Loki loosen he pushed in again and Loki blinked his eyes as he felt less pain and more pleasure he was unaccustomed to. He gasped and they both moaned as Thor was fully seated inside of Loki. Loki was tight and he could feel his body pleasantly stretching to accept Thor's girth. Loki wanted him to  _move_.

"Move. Please Thor, move." Loki breathed and Thor gave a roll of his hips and watched Loki's face carefully for any sign of pain or distress. But he saw none and Loki let out a soft sigh at the sensation. Encouraged by this Thor pulled back nearly all the way before pushing back in. Loki gasped and wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders but encouraged him to keep at it. So Thor did, he pulled back and pushed in, thrusting in and out in a deep and fast rhythm, Loki clinging to him and crying out and moaning. Thor felt some scratches as he picked up his pace and Loki had wrapped his legs around Thor's waist, allowing Thor a different angle and deeper penetration. "Ah! Ah, Thor!" Loki cried out and Thor could feel him tightening around his cock.

"Ah, Loki! Thor groaned out and they both cried out as they came, Thor spilling deep inside of Loki. Thor collapsed carefully on top of Loki, making sure he wasn't crushing him completely. They lay there together, catching their breaths and coming down from their orgasms. Thor was still inside of Loki and Loki was rubbing his fingers through Thor's golden hair and down his back. They both felt content, satisfied, and the first stirrings of love in their hearts. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki woke up with a small groan and attempted to roll over, but there was a heavy weight pressing down on his waist. Loki opened his eyes and turned his head to see that it was Thor's arm, wrapped protectively and possessively around his waist. Loki's back was pressed against Thor's chest and Loki smiled and blushed a little when he remembered what happened last night. He was also a little sore but it felt rather good. Loki scooted a little closer to Thor and sighed happily, he didn't really want to get up so he'll just lie here until Thor awakens.

As Loki lay there he pressed his hand against his flat stomach. At some point, at least once, his stomach will swell with a child. He and Thor  _will_ at some point become parents and Loki couldn't help but think about that. It wouldn't happen any time  _soon_ , neither of their parents had given them a time when they had to have the child, and neither of them were pressuring them. But it would happen and Loki wondered if he would ever be ready to become someone's dame, someone's mother. 

 _There's no point thinking about it now,_ Loki told himself as he removed his hand from his stomach.  _It's not as if you have already gotten pregnant,_ Loki thought and put the thought far from his mind. He doubted whether Thor would be wanting a child now and the odds of him conceiving on their first night together was slim. No, Loki was just worrying about conceiving now because he no longer had a wedding to worry about. He always has to worry about something.

He heard a groan behind him and turned to see Thor stirring and he turned so that he was lying on his back and stared as Thor finally opened his blue eyes and smiled at him. Thor returned the smile gently and said, "Mmm, good morning Loki."

"Good morning Thor." Loki replied and Thor leaned in to kiss Loki. What was meant to be a quick peck soon turned into something deeper and next minute Thor was lying on top of Loki, their hands traveling across each other's naked bodies when they heard a knock and then a door opening.

They both froze and then Loki's eyes widened as he heard the unmistakable sound of his brothers calling out to him. Loki quickly shoved Thor off of him and sat up in a near panic. He did  _not_ want to be found naked in bed with a naked Thor, married or not. He quickly waved his hands in front of himself and Thor just as Helblindi and Byliestr walked into their bedchambers. 

"Why knock if you're not going to wait for a reply!" Loki snapped.

"Were you doing something naughty with your husband, little brother?" Helblindi asked slyly as Byliestr reached for the blankets and pulled them off of Thor and Loki who were each wearing either a loincloth or trousers that Loki had managed to dress them in with his magic. But without the blanket all four of them could now see the small smear of blood on the white sheets near Loki.

"Oh." Helblindi muttered and glared accusingly as Thor as Byliestr said, "So you two consummated the marriage last night after all."

Loki blushed, irritated with them both and snapped, "Oh none of that! It isn't really any of your concerns and I wanted to so stop  _glaring_ at Thor, Helblindi."

Thor looked slightly relieved and Helblindi and Byliestr raised their hands up in peace. "All right," Helblindi said, "don't bite our heads off. We just wanted to spend some time with our little brother before we have to leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I thought you were all staying for an extra two days at least?" Loki asked slumping his shoulders a little.

"We were, but our dame sent our sire a message this morning. Somethings happened in Jotunheim and our dame needs us back in case he has need for us." Helblindi explained.

"What happened?" Loki asked but Helblindi and Byliestr both turned to look at Thor, unsure of whether he could be trusted enough to hear about Jotunheim's affairs.

Thor sensing this took it as his cue to excuse himself. "Don't mind me," he said as he climbed out of bed and stretched a little, "I need to prepare myself for the day ahead, talk among yourselves."

Once Thor had shut the door to the bathchambers and they heard the water running the two older and taller brothers turned to the youngest and smallest. "Thrym has disappeared."

"What? How? Why?" Loki asked but both his brothers shrugged.

"No idea. Our dame isn't sure if he has gone off on his own or if he was perhaps taken but they're trying to find clues to his whereabouts or any signs of a struggle. Our dame worries that he might have deserted, our sire thinks so too, and if he has it makes him a traitor to the crown." Byliestr explained and Loki widened his eyes at that.

"But if he has then he'll be executed if found. Thrym wouldn't betray the crown, he's served it loyally, he was a good general, a good man." Loki argued, he had always liked the general. He had always treated Loki kindly, sticking up for him whenever other Jotuns had sneered at him and protecting him when assassination attempts have been carried out against Loki. He used to read to Loki when he was small, had let him ride on his shoulders, taught him how to use his ice magic. Thrym was always kind to him, he couldn't believe that he would desert or betray them, he fought for them, for Jotunheim. He was an honorable man and Loki still believed he was.

"That's to be seen. Our sire left early this morning, he told us to tell you that he says goodbye, wishes you well, and he'll try to see you again when he can." Helblindi told him and Loki felt sadness engulf his chest. He hadn't gotten to say a final goodbye to his sire and he didn't know when he would see him again.

"You two will really be leaving tomorrow?" Loki asked and when they both nodded Loki felt the sadness grip him harder, but he ignored it. "In that case," he said sitting up a little straighter, "we shall not waste today."

He had made to get up but collapsed back on the bed with a groan, he was  _very_ sore and his brothers had noticed so when Thor stepped out he was met with two accusing glares.

"What?" Thor said and then he caught right of Loki sitting on the edge of his bed and massaging his blue thighs. "Oh." Thor said as he understood and pointedly avoided looking at the two older brothers. Loki scoffed.

"Go wait outside." Helblindi and Byliestr kept glaring at Thor, though it was more playful on Byliestr's part, but heeded their little brother and left their chambers.

"Everything all right?" Thor asked.

"Just a little more sore then I expected." Loki answered.

"Ah, I thought that might happen so I prepared you a warm bath, not too warm, and put some oils in the water that should help."

"Thank you." Loki smiled at Thor's thoughtfulness and Thor gave a wide grin of his own, clearly glad that Loki had appreciated it.

"Do you need help getting to the bath?" Thor asked but Loki shook his head.

"I'll manage."

"Everything all right at home?"

"I'll tell you tonight, yes?"

Thor nodded and said, "In that case I'll leave you to spend the day with your brothers before they leave." Loki smiled at him in thanks and headed to take a bath. He quickly stepped into the water and sighed in relief as he felt his sore muscles begin to relax. He had to remember to thank Thor again for this later, it was a sweet gesture and it was really helping. But for now Loki simply enjoyed the bath and wondered how he and his brothers were going to entertain themselves today while Loki would try not to wonder when he'll next see them.

~~~~~~

Farbauti entered Thrym's old living chambers where he was told Laufey was, looking through his things and for any clues as to his whereabouts. From what he could see the place had been cleaned out, Thrym wasn't taken, he left. Farbauti found his king in Thrym's sleeping chambers and headed towards him and saw him holding a slip of paper in his hand. 

He sucked in a breath as he looked at it and asked, "Do you think this has something to do with his disappearance?" Farbauti asked and Laufey nodded grimly, his lips pressed tightly together.

"I'm afraid so." Laufey responded and placed it back on the dresser where he found it.

"We should tell Odin, in case he tries something and they think it an attack from us." Farbauti suggested and Laufey nodded again.

"I'll let him know, for now go out with some troops and search Jotunheim, if he's still here we should find him easily."

"And if not?"

Laufey smiled grimly, "Then I'm sure Odin will make use of his gatekeeper."

~~~~~~

Thor had been in the training rings to help train some new warrior recruits when he had received a summons from his father to meet him immediately in one of his private meeting chambers. Thor excused himself and promised to help with the training tomorrow and headed to go see what his father wanted. On his way he saw Loki and his brothers heading towards the gardens, he also spotted a few unfriendly looks thrown their way and Thor nods at some nearby guards to keep an eye on Loki and his brothers to make sure they come to no harm, although Thor seriously doubts anyone will try anything on Helblindi and Byliestr or on Loki with his brothers around but better safe than sorry.

Thor made it to his father's chambers and let himself in to find his father sitting behind his desk, looking up to see who entered. When he saw Thor he waved him and said, "Shut the door behind you, my son." Thor did as he was told and took a seat in front of his father's desk.

"You summoned me, father?" Thor said.

"Yes, I received word from Laufey an hour ago. It seems something has happened on Jotunheim while Laufey was was here that now demands his attention. He wanted me to know about it in case something should happen and he does not wish for him, his family, and all of Jotunheim to get the blame if that should happen." Odin said somewhat cryptically.

"What exactly has happened?" Thor asked.

"It would seem that one of Laufey's most trusted and well trained generals has deserted the crown. Laufey had been immediately told of the general's disappearance the minute he was back in Jotunheim. Unsure whether he had been taken, harmed, or disappeared Laufey had searched his living chambers and found it empty. It would seem the general has turned traitor and Laufey and his family, minus Loki, will be looking for him and will ask us for assistance if needed, which they will have."

Thor blinked as he took in all the information.  _Was that what Helblindi and Byliestr were talking to Loki about this morning?_ Thor wondered but turned his attention back to his father. "Does Laufey think this general might attack Asgard? For what purpose?" Thor asked but Odin merely shook his head.

"Laufey would not tell me his reasons why he thought this traitor general could become a danger to us, he only warned it was a possibility."

"I wonder if Loki might have an idea. I suspect this is what his brothers had talked to him about when I was not in the room, they seemed reluctant to bring it up with me there." Thor said.

"Not surprising. The peace treaty between our realms is new and there will still be some mistrust between us. That, and the state they might have found you with their little brother, might make them even less likely to trust you." Odin said and Thor could see a slight smirk on his father's face when Thor felt himself blush.

Thor cleared his throat and said, "In any case, Loki said he'd tell me what they had spoken about later. I will then tell him that Laufey had informed you and you informed me. I'll then ask Loki if he thinks this general might truly become a danger to Asgard and what will motivate him."

"In that case, inform me if Loki has any helpful insight. For now, you are excused." And with that Thor took his leave.

~~~~~~

Loki had decided to spend the majority of the day with his brothers in the queen's gardens as they had already explored the parts of the palace that was open to guests and Loki still hadn't been shown all of Asgard and he didn't think it would be a good idea to go when neither he or his brothers knew their way around Asgard.

All three brothers were currently eating some of the pastries Loki had asked for when Byliestr asked, "So, how was Thor in bed?" Both Loki and Helblindi choked on the bites they had just taken and both spent a good minute coughing and trying to catch their breaths while Byliestr helped himself to another pastry.

"That is none of your concern!" Loki shouted, purple in the face.

"I do not want to hear about that!" Helblindi shouted and Loki glared at him while Byliestr chuckled.

"It's just for the sake of conversation is all." Byliestr waved a hand innocently.

"Then tell us about  _your_ last sexual encounter, dear brother." Loki snapped.

"That will be terribly boring." Byliestr said.

"Knowing his bed partners it will be." Helblindi agreed and Loki laughed when Byliestr threw a pastry at him, hitting him in the eye.

"Seriously though, were you satisfied Loki?" Byliestr asked a little more seriously and Loki narrowed his eyes while Helblindi muttered and wiped his eye free of the pastry.

"Why are you so curious, Byliestr?" Loki asked and his brother shrugged.

"Just want to make sure that you're happy and well cared for, Loki. Not to mention you both will be trying to have at least one child, might as well enjoy it."

"There's no time set for when they must have the child, Byliestr, and Loki is right, it's not  _our_ business what he and Thor do in bed." Helblindi said kicking at him.

"We tell him who we take to bed." Byliestr pointed out.

"I've never asked either of you two and I don't need to think about trying to conceive a child right now. I was just married yesterday, By!" Loki snapped, maybe Byliestr's questions were the reason why he was constantly worrying over things.

"All right!" Byliestr snapped with his hands thrown into the air, "I give up! I won't ask anymore about your new sex life with Thor. But I still do want to know if he's treating you well, in general."

"So write us as often as you can, all right Loki?" Helblindi said and Loki nodded, he wanted to stay in touch with his brothers. 

"So, what else do you two want to do before dinner?" Loki asked.

~~~~~~

Loki sighed as he let himself fall on the couch and thought about how tomorrow morning he'd be saying his final goodbyes to his family before they returned home, to Jotunheim. Loki still had to get use to the idea that Asgard was now his home and not Jotunheim. He might get there but he wasn't sure he'd ever see the people here as his, to trust them or if they will trust him. It'll be hard work but he'll have to try earning that trust if he's to rule beside Thor one day, it's already been decided. Loki sighed again and leaned his head back as he heard the door open and looked up as Thor walked in. Thor had stayed behind in the banquet hall while Loki had gone to eat dinner in his brother's rooms and now Loki sat up as he intended to catch up with Thor and his day, ideally they should have spent all of today together.

"Hello Thor." Loki welcomes him and Thor smiles and walks towards him and leans down to kiss Loki, Loki happily returning it.

"How was the day with your brother?" Thor asks as he sits down next to Loki and practically pulls him onto his lap, which Loki secretly likes and rests his head against the crook of Thor's neck.

"It was nice, it was almost like old times before Helblindi came of age and had so many responsibilities thrown at him as he started to learn how to run a kingdom. I'll be sad when I have to say goodbye to them but I'll write them and I'm sure Byliestr will be able to visit me more then Hel or my parents."

"Ah, the one who likes to ask questions about our very recent sex life." Thor grumbled and Loki laughed, glad that Thor was just as annoyed about it as he was, a tiny part of him thought Thor might have bragged about sleeping with one of the princes, the supposed war prize.

"That's right and he kept asking until both Helblindi and myself snapped at him, then again out of all of us he was always more comfortable talking about his own sex life and bed partners."

"Why is that?" Thor asked curiously and Loki shrugged and cuddled up closer to Thor as he said, "Because as much as he finds sex pleasurable he also just sees it as a way to procreate. He seems genuinely pleased to hear when others are expecting and I think he would also like a child of his own, though he has no desire to be the one to birth it." And Loki made a face at that.

"Is that what he was asking, when we'll have a child?"

Loki was silent for a while before saying, "In a way. It is expected of us but there's been no time we were given to have one so I'm not sure why he brought it up. Maybe to get the idea in my head so I will talk to you about it." He looked into Thor's blue eyes when he said this and Thor looked into his red eyes.

"About when to have this baby?" Thor asked and Loki nods his head and looks at his face intently. "Well, I think it'll be too soon to have a baby now, but it's not too soon to talk about it."

"When do you want to have the child?" Loki asks and Thor places his hand to Loki's cheek and makes sure Loki is looking at him before answering.

"When do you want to have this child, Loki?"

Loki shakes his head. "I don't know, I don't think I'll ever be ready to have it so I don't want to plan it, like say that we'll have it fifty years for now. I think I'll want it to be a surprise. That I'll become pregnant when the child decides it wants to be born. I know it may seem silly to let some unborn child to decide when to appear but I don't think I can make the decision for it either."

"So we won't actively be  _trying_ for this child but let it be a pleasant surprise whenever it happens?" Thor ask and when Loki nods Thor smiles and laughs before saying, "Sounds like a wonderful idea, it'll almost seem more like fate when the child comes rather then planned. I like it."

"I like it too know that you've said it like that." Loki says and he rubs his hand absently over Thor's chest who had already taken his armor off and was just in his tunic and trousers and boots.

"Before I forget," Thor started, "were you and your brothers talking about the general who deserted?"

Loki stiffened and looked at Thor with wide eyes as he asked, "How did you know that?" 

"Laufey told my father who told me. Apparently Laufey and Farbauti had gone to the generals living chambers to see if they could find anything and they found it empty. They seem to think the general did desert and has betrayed the crown. They also felt the need to warn my father in case he decides to attack Asgard and if that were to happen they didn't want the blame placed on them, you and your brothers, or Jotunheim." Thor explained and frowned when Loki appeared to be saddened by the news.

"So Thrym really has betrayed us." Loki muttered more to himself.

"Is that the general's name?"

Loki nodded. "Yes and I find it hard to believe. He was our most trusted and he was the few who were particularly kind and loyal to me as well. He protected me and looked out for me, I saw him as something like a friend and I can't understand why he would betray us? Or for what purpose? He always made it clear who his loyalty was towards."

"Do you have any idea if he will ever try to attack Asgard?" Thor asked him gently as he ran his fingers through Loki's black locks and who seemed to enjoy it as he leaned his head back against Thor's hand.

"No. Not on his own anyway. I heard he fought particularly hard against Asgard in the last war when it was becoming clear that Asgard would win but Thrym wasn't willing to give up easily. But he also doesn't really believe in the idea of revenge. He use to tell me revenge did nothing but darken your judgement and poison your heart. It brought you no solace or sense of piece, just anger and a desire for more until it took your life. So if he  _were_ to attack Asgard it wouldn't be for revenge and he'd ask for help outside of Jotunheim."

"We certainly have plenty of other enemies." Thor said grimly and Loki gave a grim chuckle.

"Yes but the other realms aren't fond of Jotunheim either so I doubt he'll have allies. No, someone must have gone to Thrym themselves and asked for his help or his allegiance. I can't imagine why but maybe I, we, just didn't know him as well as we thought." Loki said and was feeling Thor's beard with one hand, enjoying the scratchy feel of it against his blue palm.

"Well, we'll just see what happens next, for now your parents aren't asking for our help but my father has sworn to give it to them if they do ask for it."

"All right. Do you want to bathe together?" Loki asked with a sly grin as he sat closer to Thor, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and placing each knee besides Thor's thighs, straddling him, and leaning in to kiss him deeply. Thor moaned against Loki's kiss and ran his hands over Loki's cool back, enjoying the fact that he has never seen Loki wearing a tunic or anything of the sort. Loki, in turn, ran his hands over Thor's face and shoulders, trying to work him up to make up for the slight interruption in the morning.

Loki snakes his hands down to Thor's trousers and begins to unlace them enough to pull out Thor's cock. Once he does he wraps a hand around Thor's length and strokes it. Thor groans low in his throat and grips tightly onto Loki's ass causing him to moan against Thor's mouth as they continue to kiss. Thor works his own hands around Loki's loincloth until he's managed to press two fingers into Loki's cunt and wrapped his other hand around his cock without removing his loincloth. Loki shivers and moans louder as Thor pays attention to both his cunt and cock. They move together against each others hand and Loki, with both hands now on Thor's cock, pumps him harder bringing him closer to climax while Thor does the same to both his genitals. Soon they both climax in each others hands and Loki rests his head against Thor's neck while Thor rests his head against Loki's.

"A bath... sounds lovely." Thor manages to gasp out and Loki gives a shaky laugh before he sits up and, keeping eye contact with Thor, licks Thor's seed off of his hand. It tastes salty and strong and of Thor. Thor's eyes darken as he watches Loki lick the rest of his spend before Thor licks off Loki's spend and juices from his hand and fingers.

"Let's go then, I feel sticky." Loki smirks and hops off of Thor's lap and heads to the bath chamber. Thor following close behind him wraps his hand around Loki's waist and lifts him up, laughing at the little yelp Loki let's out, and throws him over his shoulder and carries him the rest of the way while Loki pounds his fists weakly against his back, pretending to hate it when he really loves it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be one of my weaker chapters to be honest but hopefully it's still good

Loki found himself standing inside the golden dome of the Bifrost again to say goodbye to someone from his family and had no idea when he would see them again. His brothers were leaving for Jotunheim and neither of his brothers were letting Loki go and he could see Thor smirking behind Helblindi's shoulder.

"You're crushing me." Loki protested in an attempt to get his brothers to release him, which they did, reluctantly.

"Sorry," Helblindi muttered not looking sorry at all, "but who knows when we'll see each other again."

"Hopefully soon." Byliestr said and Loki nodded but he knew that their dame and sire were waiting for them and they couldn't put this off much longer.

"I will miss you both." Loki said and he waved as the light of the Bifrost enveloped them and then they were gone. Loki stood there for a while, just staring at the spot where his brothers had been before he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look into Thor's face.

"We should go." Thor said quietly and Loki let him lead him back to the palace where breakfast would be awaiting them both before they had to go through the day. Thor would be seeing to some of his duties today, including the training of recruits as he wasn't able to yesterday, and Loki would be following as he had no duties of his own for the moment and he didn't want to spend the day alone.

It was while they were eating breakfast that Loki finally asked, "What will be my duties from now on?"

Thor shrugged as he took a drink from his goblet and said, "I'm not really sure to be quite honest. Neither my mother or father have spoken to me about it, I'm sure they're still discussing it among themselves. I think the main focus will be to get yourself familiar with Asgard and her ways. I also heard my mother mention her desire to train you in magic a little so you can learn some more and I know my father will want you to learn about our politics and traditions. But I'm sure you can discuss with them what you want to do and what you want to focus on. You are welcomed to join me when you wish but there might be some things you'll want to focus on on your own."

"So my main responsibilities right now is to mostly learn about Asgard?" Loki asked.

"I imagine for now yes."

Loki pursed his lips as he thought about it, it didn't sound like a bad idea and he wasn't surprised, he was to help Thor rule Asgard at one point and he couldn't do that without learning about it first.

"Well for now I'll just spend my days by your side, I'm sure I'll be able to learn about Asgard that way as well." Loki said as he wiped at his mouth and stood up from the little table to wash his hands.

"You'll learn some yes, but I will be enjoying you're company greatly." Thor answered as he also stood up from the table.

"That's good to hear, I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"None at all."

"Lead the way then." Loki said with a smile.

~~~~~~

They were back at the training rings but Loki had already made it clear he would not be participating, he had already decided to train in private so as not to get rusty in either his magic or combat skills. Plus Thor was to help train recruits, they didn't need Loki for thought as his style of fighting involved fast and light steps and magic and the Asgardians did not fight that way. And he certainly didn't want to get near any of there warriors, recruits or not, Out of all the Asgardians he trusted the warriors least of all and he could tell they felt the same way towards him. Thor could sense Loki's discomfort and he had sent Sif and the Warriors Three to keep him company, but he only seemed to be comfortable around Sif, the others he regarded them cautiously and Thor had a suspicion as to why as he saw that some look in Loki's eyes when he turned to watch any warrior that moved or seemed too close.

Thor eventually finished with the training and gladly led Loki away, who looked relieved, but when Thor questioned him about it Loki merely shrugged and said, "I was getting a little bored." Thor didn't comment on it.

Next Thor was to attend another council meeting with his father and Loki had intended to follow, but he was stopped by Odin.

"Apologies Loki, my boy, but you are not yet a part of the council and cannot sit in the meeting with us."

"Oh, then, what am I to do?" Loki had asked.

"Frigga wishes to test you on your magic abilities and help you train, if you need it, or teach you some new skills. She will also talk to you of what will be expected from you as Prince Consort and future King Consort." Odin explained rather kindly.

"All right then, thank you All-Father." Loki had excused himself and made for the queen's chamber, not at all surprised to see that there were a few guards following him but he made no notice of them as he knocked on the queen's door.

"Enter." He heard her call out and he stepped in. "Ah, Loki, my dear. I'm so glad to see you." Frigga said with a warm smile when she spotted Loki.

"The All-Father said you wished to see me." Loki said and sat when Frigga had motioned him to.

"Yes, first I'd like to talk to you about what you must be wondering your future duties will include." At Loki's nod she smiled and continued. "We had agreed that you will share some of Thor's duties, such as appearing at the council meetings or when Odin is holding hearings in the throne room. You'll also be sent, along with Thor, to other realms when needed to assist them or to help maintain the peace. The duties that will be your own will be mainly learning of Asgard until we learn where your strengths lie, but you won't be learning that for another week at least."

"Like what kind of strength?" Loki asked.

"Such as diplomacy, negotiations, mainly anything that Thor himself is not that well at but first you must learn of Asgard before we can decide." Frigga explained.

"Ah, well I don't mind learning. I didn't really have any responsibilities on Jotunheim so I'm not sure I'll be good at anything quite as useful as that, but I'll gladly help Thor when I can."

"I think you give yourself far too little credit, my dear Loki, but for now let's talk of your magic." Frigga said fondly and reached out to pat Loki's blue hand.

"What about it?" Loki asked.

"I sense strong magic in you, but you haven't gotten the proper tutelage you should have for someone with your skills. I can gladly teach you."

"I would be honored if you did, my queen." Loki answered excitedly, he did have to admit that not many on Jotunheim knew much magic and he had far surpassed his teachers there.

"Please call me Frigga, and would you allow me to sense the strength of your magic?" Frigga asked.

Loki nodded and shut his eyes and allowed Frigga's magic to enter him, to sense his own magic and didn't attempt to fight her or cast her out. Her magic was a kind, soothing force and Loki found it comforting.

"You are strong," Frigga said as she pulled her magic back, "but you need to work on your illusions and shape shifting abilities. There are also a few tricks you could learn that will help you in fights. I will gladly teach you starting tomorrow, if you agree." 

"Yes! Sorry, but yes, I would love for you to teach me anything I could learn or improve upon."

Frigga patted his cheek fondly. "I'm glad to hear that, now go on, Thor should be finished with the meeting by now."

"Doesn't he have other duties?" Loki asked.

"Oh normally he does but his father pulled some of them back so he can get to know his husband better." Frigga smiled at the slight blush to Loki's cheeks.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me."

~~~~~~

The next couple of days found Loki and Thor spending nearly all of their tine together. Frigga's assumption that Thor would have some of his duties pulled back proved to be true as Thor was now only required to be at the training rings. Loki would spend the time training with Frigga on his magic and even a few combat skills as she seemed to recognize his desire not to train in front of the warriors. Once Thor and Loki were both done with their training they would spend the rest of the day together.

Thor had taught Loki how to ride a horse as soon as possible, despite Loki's great reluctance.

"It's makes traveling around much easier." Thor had pointed out when Loki had merely stared wide eyed and with deep distrust at 'those horse things'.

"I thought you could use Mjolnir to fly." Loki was resolutely standing as far away from the stables as he could.

"I can but I don't use it often as my main method of transport, like when I'm down at the markets or on a hunting trip with others." Thor said but Loki still hadn't look convinced and he looked tensed and ready to run.

"There's no need to be afraid of them, Loki. Doesn't Jotunheim have much bigger animals you rode on?"

Loki looked and sounded offended when he shouted, "I'm not afraid of them!" He jumped back when the horses made startled noises, having been spooked by Loki's shout. "They don't like me and I don't trust them."

"That's because they can sense that you don't and that you feel uneasy around them. Horses can pick up on your emotions and they tend to follow your lead. If you're skittish around them they'll be skittish around you."

Loki had crossed his arms and had pouted for quite some time, but he eventually gave in and let Thor teach him to ride for the next few days, which wasn't so bad, though he refused to say so out loud. 

Once Loki had gotten the hang of riding and had found a horse that he seemed to like Thor had taken him outside of the palace for the first time to see the rest of Asgard. Loki had actually been quite excited to finally go outside of the palace, but he was also a little nervous as he wasn't sure whether he would be welcomed among the people but his curiosity won out. And he would be with Thor, everything will be fine.

Thor first took him to the marketplace where Loki had enjoyed himself looking around at all the wares, trinkets, cloth, and other things up for sale. Loki took his time looking around at everything and making polite conversation with the people, who actually seemed happy to see him and talk with him. Thor had encouraged him to get whatever he wanted but Loki just wanted to look. He did spot a pair of ornate daggers and he couldn't resist getting those. Thor admired them as well and had offered to carry them, but Loki merely stored them away in his space pocket and continued to look around.

After they were done at the marketplace Thor led Loki to some of the shops were Loki also spent a good time looking around and talking to anyone who would talk to him. Thor smiled as he watched Loki, this outing from the palace seemed like it was a good idea seeing as how they hadn't run into any trouble and Loki seemed more and more comfortable around the people and he wasn't attracting as much hostile stares for his blue skin and red eyes like Thor expected. There were a few but a glare from Thor took care of that.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Thor asked as he watched a few men who had been glaring at Loki walk away.

"I have," Loki answered, noticing Thor's angry glare but saying nothing about it, "I am getting a little hungry though."

"There's a tavern nearby we could go to before we have to head back to the palace."

"Sounds good."

They headed over to the tavern Thor frequented often with Sif and the Warriors Three. The food there was good and the atmosphere was always friendly. Loki and Thor were actually enjoying their meal, laughing and making plans to go to the mountains soon when Loki suddenly tensed and clenched his hands into fists. Thor was about to ask what was wrong when he heard loud cheers and turned to see a group of warriors enter the tavern. Thor had noticed these past few days that Loki still seemed most wary of the warriors and never let his guard down around him, even if he was with someone. Thor figured this will continue until Loki addresses the reason behind it but he had quickly learned how stubborn Loki could be. Perhaps now would be a good time to mention those two disgraced warrior's sentence, then Loki would know that he wouldn't experience anything like that again since all of Asgard would take their deaths as a warning.

"I'm ready to head back." Loki stood up and quickly headed outside. Thor sighed but followed right after his husband.

~~~~~~

The last couple of days Thor and Loki had not only been getting to know each other outside but inside their bedchamber as well. They have spent a fair amount of time getting to know each other's bodies quite well, from which area was the most sensitive, what brought out a loud moan from the other, where they liked to be caressed and touched, what positions they liked, and exploring where was a fun place to have sex. Thor was surprised by just how insatiable Loki was, he seemed the most excited and the most anxious to get to bed with Thor. Loki was also surprised by how much Thor seemed to enjoy eating him out, mainly because it wasn't something he had heard much about on Jotunheim but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed it. And both of them were surprised by just how adventurous Loki was in bed as he seemed willing to try anything he heard or read about but they both looked forward to spending alone time in their chambers everyday. They weren't trying for a child, merely enjoying each other and the pleasure they brought each other. So Thor wasn't completely surprised when Loki jumped on him the minute the door shut behind them.

As much as Loki loved it when Thor took control, and he truly loved it, every now and then he liked to be the one in charge. He led Thor to their bed and he pushed him down and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Loki let out a content hum as he ran his hand down Thor's chest before waving his hand in front of him and magicking Thor's clothing away before removing his. 

"Gorgeous." Loki whispered against Thor's lips before pressing his lips against Thor's thick neck and mouthing at it. Thor groaned and he cupped Loki's wonderfully round ass tightly in his rough hands which pulled an approving moan from Loki. He grinded his hips against Thor's causing Thor to hiss as their erections rubbed against each other and Thor could feel Loki's slickness against his thigh. Loki was running his cool hands across Thor's chest and, with great effort, he pushed Loki back. They  _had_ to talk about this now.

"We need to talk." Thor panted and Loki furrowed his brow and pouted his dark blue lips.

"What?" He asked petulantly and grinding his hips down again so that this time his wet cunt rubbed against Thor's erection. Thor groaned at the sensation and considered putting this off until later so that he could ravish Loki. But no, no. If he put it off they would just go a few rounds more before falling asleep and the execution was tomorrow.

"It's about those two disgraced warriors, you know, the one's who attacked you."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "What about them?" Loki asked coolly as he sat back on Thor's erection but didn't move so that it tormented Thor.

"Ah, tomorrow is, uh, their execution. It'll be a private one so you don't have to attend if you don't want to. Afterwards, though, their will be an announcement of why they were executed, it'll be a warning for any who might dare to do you harm."

"So you'll be announcing to all of Asgard what they had tried to do to me?"

"I won't be announcing it, my father will, but yes."

"So all of Asgard will hear of how  _weak_ I was to have been so easily brought down and they will all scorn of my weakness while also knowing how easy it'll be to bring me down. You want me to look weak!" Loki hissed and got off of Thor, turning away from him and crossing his arms.

"Are you  _mad_? For knowing that there will be justice done to what they did to you?" Thor asked in disbelief in confusion.

Loki whirled around and fumed, "Nothing happened!"

"They were going to rape you!" Thor shouted.

"But they didn't-!"

"Because I got there in time!"

"And it'll make me look weak when all of Asgard learns that I couldn't defend myself! There will be more attacks and claims that I am nothing but a walking cunt for others to try to fuck as soon as my magic is taken from me! Why are you all making a big deal out of this?"

"Why aren't you?" Thor countered.

"Because it didn't happen! You are opening me to more attacks after your desire for a punishment I do not care about! I will be seen as weak! My magic will be taken from me again! This will be seen as confirmation that I am just spoils of war to all those old and prejudiced warriors to have their fun with! This private execution is nothing but a joke and no doubt a weak attempt to ease my dame's worries!" Loki yelled and stomped towards the bath chamber.

"Loki!" Thor called after him.

"Go fuck yourself Thor!" Loki called back before slamming the door shut. Thor collapsed back onto the bed.

"Fuck."

~~~~~~

Thor woke up to find himself alone. He had no idea where Loki slept and he suspected he might be with his mother as she was the only person Loki fully trusted being alone with. Thor groaned as he ran his hands roughly over his face. Maybe his mother will get through Loki's stubbornness better, for now Thor had to go see his father.

They had argued for a while if maybe a public execution would be more effective then a private one. If they really wanted those two deaths to serve as a warning then those who thought to do Loki harm must actually see it and know for certain that their fate will be theirs. It would strengthen the warning as well as Loki's place in the royal family. A private execution will really only please Laufey's desire to have those disgraced warriors killed and send the message to Asgard that their king, queen, and prince were not really offended by their attack. Odin still seemed concerned that the people will see this as them favoring Loki too much over their own people, but he eventually agreed that it would be for the best. 

In two hours time it was announced that two former, now disgraced, warriors were to be executed in aiding and attempting to harm Prince, now Consort, Loki. In front of the assembled crowd Odin had explained what they had attempted to do to Loki and he had expressed that such similar attacks, or attacks of any kind, would not be tolerated, which both Thor and Frigga had also expressed that any attempts would lead to death. Loki was not present but Thor suspected that his mother knew but simply refused to tell him. Once Odin was done speaking he stood back and the two warriors were brought out to face their execution.

Loki watched from his perch on one of the library's windows as the two warriors who had held him down were beheaded in front of the large crowd assembled before them. Loki didn't really feel nothing, a slight sense of satisfaction, but that was all. He let out a long sigh. Even he couldn't figure out why he was acting this way, why he had gotten so angry at Thor last night. He just, he just didn't want to be seen as weak. But maybe he also just didn't want to acknowledge the very real possibility of what came close to happening to him. Loki let out a weak chuckle.  _Talk about denial_ , Loki thought to himself.

He had to come to terms with what happened and move past it and make sure that the next person that dared attack him will regret it and be brought down by his own hands.

But first, he had to apologize to Thor.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki, being the slightly petty and stubborn person that he was, spent the majority of the day avoiding Thor for reasons even he couldn't explain to himself. It wasn't hard to avoid Thor as he had a spell that kept him hidden, one that his parents and brothers hated as it made looking for him difficult and easy for Loki to sneak about. That, and with the size of the library, Thor came no where close to finding him and Loki pouted, he didn't want to have this conversation but he knew it was necessary. He let out an irritated sigh as dinner time came and Loki's stomach was rumbling, he had skipped breakfast and lunch and he was famished.

He took down the spell as he approached the dining hall and jumped back when he heard a loud shout of surprise and the clanking sound of something bumping into one of the tall statues around here.

"Loki! Were, were you invisible this entire time?" He heard Thor asked, sounding slightly irritated. Loki shrugged.

"Not  _all_ day, just when I started noticing that you were looking for me in the library."

"So you  _were_ in the library?" Thor asked and when Loki nodded he huffed out in irritation. "Was there a reason you were hiding from me?"

"Probably, but I'm just as confused about it as you are." Loki muttered and looked away, his hands fiddling with one of his gold necklaces that hung past his bare chest.

"What do you-?"

"I saw the execution from the library windows, I thought it was to be a private execution."

"It was," Thor said carefully, "but after our argument I thought a public execution would send the message and warning better. It would also cement your place here among us and truly let everyone know that no attack against you will be tolerated. A private one would have just really appeased Laufey's rage and that wasn't good enough for me."

Loki was silent for a while before he finally turned to look at Thor. "I felt humiliated."

"Loki, that wasn't my intent-"

Loki held his hand up and continued. "When those three warriors had snuck up on me, when they put that collar on me and then that ward." Loki bit down on his lip and looked down for a minute before looking back up, "When they held me down, I felt humiliated and angry that they had left me so defenseless, that they had rendered me weak, something I really hate since I was always seen as weak for being a runt. It felt like a huge insult and a wrong to me when they took my magic. But then when they had forced my legs open and I felt my loincloth ripped away... I felt scared and I also felt shame. I'm a prince, a sorcerer, and a good fighter in my own right, and in that moment they had taken that from me. They saw me as a spoil of a war they had fought and they felt they had the right to take their pleasure on my body, to take what I had been saving for you. And I was afraid that when they did you'd be disgusted and would refuse me and that my reason for coming here would come for nothing. That I would be blamed for everything having fallen apart because I couldn't defend myself and part of me wondered if I would later be passed around to whoever else would take me. I was afraid I would lose you as well as myself."

Thor had made to move towards Loki but he had stepped back and shook his head. "Let me finish, please." Thor nodded and stared intently at Loki and saw that his red eyes were slightly misty.

Loki ran his hands through his hair briefly and then said, "You saved me in time but as I sat on that hallway, naked and still without my magic, the shame grew stronger that you were seeing me in that position and I just kept thinking of what nearly happened. I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to feel that shame, I didn't want to remember that fear and uselessness and my own weakness and I just wanted to pretend that it never happened. I didn't  _care_ for punishments or my dame's anger and worry for me, for your worry for me. I just wanted to go on acting like it didn't happen, but it did and I have to come to terms with it. I can't hide from it, no one will let me, but I won't let myself be in that position again and I won't let myself be intimidated or bullied by old warriors with a grudge towards me for something I had no part in."

Loki held his head high, chin in the air, back ramrod straight, and a proud haughty look on his face. He looked regal, like a prince, like Loki and Thor smiled because this was the Loki he knew well and knew he was not to be underestimated.

"I believe you Loki and I know you are a force to be reckoned with, but I'm still sorry that that had happened to you and I'm sorry that you felt all that. But you have to know that nothing will make me turn my back on you. I have promised myself to you my entire life and I intend to do so for the rest of my life." Thor stepped towards Loki and held him close. "I'll never turn my back on you Loki, you're stuck with me forever."

That earned a shaky laugh from Loki and Thor heard him sniff lightly before he mumbled against Thor's collarbone, "Thank you Thor. And I'm sorry I got you worked up last night only to yell at you and leave you alone."

Thor laughed and said, "I'm sure you'll make it up to me later."

Loki did.

After they had dinner and Loki had apologized to Odin and Frigga for not only not attending the execution but also for missing his lessons with Frigga. After they had reassured Loki that all was well and Loki had asked if there was any news from Jotunheim, there wasn't except for Laufey expressing his delight that the execution had taken place, Thor had led them back to their chambers. They started off back where they left off last night.

Loki pushed Thor on the bed and climbed on top of him after magicking away their clothing. Loki moved over Thor's body slowly, pressing kisses across his ankles, up to his knee, his inner thighs, skipping his cock and causing Thor to let out a frustrated growl that caused Loki to chuckle over one of Thor's hipbones before placing a kiss there and on the other hipbone. He then continued pressing kisses up Thor's stomach, dipping his tongue in Thor's belly button and he felt Thor tense under him, and kissed his way up Thor's chest, the hollow of his throat, before finally claiming Thor's mouth with his. They kissed deeply, Loki biting down on Thor's bottom lip before swiping his tongue across it and allowing Thor to take control of the kiss, for his tongue to enter his mouth.

Thor growled against Loki's mouth and grasped Loki's shoulders and rolled them over so now Thor loomed over Loki who gasped in pleasure as Thor placed his lips on his neck, occasionally nipping at the blue skin. Loki let out a breathy moan and moved his cool hands down Thor's muscular and broad back before gripping Thor's ass tightly in his hands and massaging them lightly to excite Thor. 

"You little minx." Thor muttered against Loki's neck and ground his hip down against Loki's. Loki moaned and trembled as he felt himself get both harder and wetter.

"Thor..." Loki whined as he did it again and he wrapped his arms across Thor's shoulders in an attempt to hold him in place.

Thor kissed Loki again as he moved two fingers into Loki's wet heat. Loki keened against Thor's mouth and arched his back, seeking more friction from Thor's fingers as he moved his fingers inside Loki until he found that spot in him that caused stars to appear in Loki's vision and causing him to cry out. Thor made sure to touch that spot as he continued thrusting his fingers into Loki and Loki was panting and moaning louder and louder until he let out a final cry clenching tightly around Thor's fingers as he came. Loki lay there dazed as Thor slipped his fingers out to lick up Loki's juices as he stared at him.

"Did you enjoy that?" Thor asked slyly. Loki answered with a mischievous smile and glint in his eyes before wrapping his legs around Thor's waist and he rolled them over so Loki was straddling Thor.

He leaned close to Thor and whispered silkily, "Let me show you how much I enjoyed that."

Loki slid down Thor's body before leaning down to Thor's crotch and licked the side of his cock from his balls to the tip. Thor let out a hiss and clenched the sheets tightly as Loki continued to lick up the length of his cock before licking up the bead of precome from the tip and swirling his tongue around the head, teasingly.

"Loki." Groaned Thor. Loki chuckled and ran his hands up Thor's thigh and said, "Don't worry husband, I'll take care of you."

Loki then gripped Thor's cock in his cool hand, and it felt surprisingly good, and then raised himself over Thor before sinking down on Thor's hardened cock. Both men moaned and stood still as they adjusted to the feel of each other. Loki then placed his hands on Thor's muscular chest and started to ride Thor, rising up and then slamming himself down on Thor, enjoying the slide of his cock in his cunt. Thor grasped Loki's hips, groaning and crying out Loki's name as Loki continued his movement, taking his pleasure of Thor's cock and controlling the rhythm before tiring out and letting Thor take over, pounding up into him. They carried on that way for a while, both of them crying out the others name and moaning from the pleasure. When Thor felt himself getting close to his release he wrapped his hand around Loki's blue cock and started to pump him to the rhythm of his thrusts, Loki cried out and threw back his head, resting his hands on Thor's thighs and moving up and down Thor before crying out and coming across Thor's belly and chest. A second later Thor came with shout deep inside of Loki and lay back panting as Loki carefully sat up slightly, letting Thor's softened cock slide out of him before he collapsed on top of him.

Loki ran his cool finger over Thor's warm and sweaty chest before asking, "Was that good?"

Thor wrapped his arms across Loki's back and pressed a kiss to his cool forehead. "It was wonderful," he answered. They fell asleep that way.

 ~~~~~~

Thor noticed a bit of a change around Loki the next few days. For one, Loki was no longer allowing himself to show his distrust of the older warriors, although Thor knew the distrust was still there. He also noticed the older warriors were no longer glaring openly at Loki or muttering behind Loki's back and were even addressing him properly. Loki also was now more comfortable around Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg which delighted all three warriors as well as Thor. Loki still insisted in training privately or with only Frigga, Thor, Sif, and even the Warriors Three which Thor thought was understandable. Even though the public execution did what it was meant to, which was to send a wide warning to any who meant harm to Loki, did not mean that there were still not people who wanted to do Loki harm. They were just being more secretive and careful about it. Which is also why he, Loki, and Odin had a brief meeting to discuss Loki's safety. 

Loki had already been aware that the royal guards had been ordered to stand outside any room or area he was in and to keep a careful eye on him. Now all three had agreed to have a few warriors trail him, just for a few months at most, and only when he was not accompanied by Thor or his friends. Loki agreed to it seeing as it was another warning to those who were after him, that he was being guarded and protected by Asgard's royalty and if they tried anything they will not get away with it.

Loki and Thor had also both noticed that the people were more friendly and open to Loki since the execution. Apparently the majority of the people had been disgusted and outraged by what those three warriors had done and attempted to do and they seemed determined to show Loki that they were not all like that. That they saw Loki as a person and as their prince consort and future king consort and that they were willing to welcome him with open arms.

Loki appreciated their efforts and going down to the markets and villages quickly became his favorite activity to do with Thor and his warrior friends. Thor enjoyed seeing the smile on Loki's face and seeing the love his people were showing to Loki. He felt that soon, the careful security guard around Loki wouldn't be necessary. Loki silently agreed with him and felt that he could see these people as his.

~~~~~~

It has now been nearly two months since the wedding and the heat of summer had arrived, bringing forth a weakened Loki who tried his best to hide how much the heat was affecting him. Thor and Loki were now busy and found themselves outside of each other's company as Thor had returned to his former duties while Loki was now elbow deep in learning all he could about Asgard, which was proving to be quite tiring. Frigga mostly helped him with lessons but Loki was mostly left on his own to read up on all he could. He was sorely missing the days when it was just him and Thor together. Being royalty was truly tiring and time consuming.

The heat only made things difficult and Loki had started putting his hair back in a thick braid, but he still felt uncomfortable in the growing heat, and he could see the worry in Thor's eyes when he would start to pant or get headaches from the heat or rub ice across his skin, Frost Giants couldn't sweat. Even Frigga was worrying over him and constantly suggesting he go have an ice bath, which helped until Loki had to step out of it. Loki was starting to feel more lethargic and found it difficult to concentrate on anything. It wasn't until he collapsed from the heat that the entire palace fully grasped how much Loki was suffering from the heat.

Loki had been on his way to meet Thor for lunch, something they always did together unless Thor was stuck in some meeting, when he felt a strong wave of dizziness surround him. A few guards who had been standing nearby had noticed him swaying and had approached him to ask if anything was wrong when Loki's feet went out from underneath him and one of the guards barely managed to catch him before he landed face first on the floor. The guard was surprised by how unnaturally warm Loki felt and how flushed his entire body looked and knew that this was serious.

"Prince Loki needs to see the healers, send word to Prince Thor." The guard who had caught Loki said and he then gathered Loki in his arms and hurried towards the healers while another guard went to tell Thor what happened.

~~~~~~

Thor had barged into the healers chambers in a panic and quickly looked around for a sign of Loki. He knew he had been looking worse, he had been keeping a close eye on him when the heat had first started, but he had never expected Loki to collapse from it. He had grown even more worried when he had heard how warm Loki had felt, Frost Giants cannot feel warm, they were cool to the touch, Thor knew this better then anyone. Loki must have been really suffering from the heat but he had kept it hidden and they did nothing and who knows what kind of harm it was doing to him.

Thor had asked several healers on Loki's condition and where he was before he was finally showed to a room where he saw Loki, his eyes closed, up to his chin in an ice bath, his cheeks still a faint purple.

"Loki." Thor breathed and knelt beside Loki and ran a hand over the flushed cheek that was still not as cool as it should be. He watched as Loki's long and black lashed fluttered before his eyes opened and he was starring into glassy red eyes who stared back at him dully.

"Oh Loki, why didn't you tell me how awful this heat was affecting you?" Thor murmured as he stroked Loki's cheek soothingly. Loki closed his eyes and leaned into his touch and hummed softly.

"Didn't want to worry anyone." Loki said softly and Thor gave a weak chuckle at that,

"Well know we're all terribly worried."

"Sorry." Loki whispered as he opened his eyes and look deeply into Thor's.

"How are you, really? There was no lasting damage down, was there?" Thor asked concerned.

Loki shook his head. "No, no damage done. It's just too much exposure to heat and heat exhaustion and a dangerously high fever that was brought down before it could harm me. I merely have to stay in this ice bath and drink a lot of water until I'm back to my regular temperature and then I have to do what is necessary to keep this from happening again."

Thor was suddenly reminded of something Loki had told him in the first few days they were getting to know each other and asked, "Didn't you say you had a spell that would help you be more comfortable in the heat?" 

Loki actually looked a little chagrined as he said, "Yes, but I hadn't wanted to use it."

"How come? The heat must have been torture to you."

"It's... a bit complicated to explain unless you  _see_ what the spell does. I'll explain later, your mother and the healers already told me I  _had_ to use the spell."

"Can't you show me it now?"

Loki shook his head and said, "I can't, I'm too weak. I have to wait until my strength returns and I have to stay in the ice bath until it does."

"All right, in that case I'll go bring you some food and more water." Thor said as he stood up.

"You don't have to Thor, really, I'll be fine." Loki protested.

"I know Loki, but let me fuss over you." Thor said and smiled down at Loki who pouted before muttering, "Fine." Thor swooped down to press a kiss to Loki's slightly warm lips and went to get the promised food and water.

~~~~~~

As much as Thor would have liked to have stayed by Loki's side until he was well enough to leave the ice bath he was unable to. He and Odin were to receive an update from Laufey on the whereabouts of the traitor general, Thrym as Loki informed was his name, and Thor's presence there was required. Loki had assured him that he would be fine and he'd be back in their chambers as soon as night fell and not to worry about him. So Thor had placed a soft kiss on Loki's head and left him to the care of the healers and with guards standing outside as an extra precaution. His mother had also promised to check in on Loki and keep him company until he was much better. 

Thor arrived a few minutes before they were to receive word from Laufey and he went to sit by his father's side.

"How is Loki faring?" Odin asked.

"He's in an ice bath cooling down. He's fine, mostly weakened by the heat and once his strength returns he'll use a spell that'll make it easier for him to deal with the heat." Thor informed his father who nodded his head as he took in what Thor said.

"That's good to hear, Laufey will most likely be asking about Loki so it'll be good to give him some reassuring news." 

Thor nodded his head as a bright light appeared in the air, signaling that Laufey was making contact with them. They waited as Laufey's grim face appeared before them. Laufey inclined his head towards Odin and Thor, as did they to him.

"What news have you Laufey?" Odin asked calmly while Thor stayed silent.

"We have searched all of Jotunheim and Thrym is no where to be found. I believe he has left Jotunheim during the wedding. I know not if he had gone to look for help with whatever he has planned, or if he had gone to join whoever had contacted him. Or if he is simply on his own." Laufey responded.

Odin nodded and asked, "Do you wish for us to have Heimdall look for him?"

"Yes, Odin."

"Very well, it is done."

"I thank you Odin.... How is Loki?" Laufey asked, his face softening at the mention of his youngest son.

Thor was the one to answer. "Loki had collapsed earlier from the heat, the heat is upon us here in Asgard. He's fine," Thor quickly added at the look of concern on Laufey's face, "he's in an ice bath and the worst he suffered was a high fever that the healers brought down quickly. He'll be fine and he'll make use of a spell that will make it more comfortable for him to be in the heat."

Laufey nodded and said, "That is good to hear. I must be off now but please give Loki my regards."

Thor nodded and he and Odin bid Laufey farewell as the message ended. Thor was then dismissed to the rest of his duties.

~~~~~~

It was nightfall by the time the healers and Frigga deemed Loki well enough to leave the ice bath. The second he had stepped out of it Loki had been asked to perform the spell while he was still cool. He had required Frigga's help as he was not confident enough he had the strength to do it alone. But it was done and Loki felt a little... off, but more comfortable as well. Though the air was still muggy and hot but he could bear it much better. By the time he entered his and Thor's chambers Thor was already asleep. So Loki merely slipped into the bed, naked for it was still quite warm, and settled down to get some more needed rest.

~~~~~~

Thor woke up much earlier the next morning then he usually did, he wanted to check on Loki. But he also wanted to sleep a little longer. He was aware of the soft sound of breathing next to him and smiled at the sound, Loki must have returned last night, he must be feeling much better. Thor threw an arm behind him to touch the soothing and cool skin that was Loki's. Instead he touched slightly warmer but still much cooler skin. Worried that Thor was overheating again Loki turned to check on Loki only to freeze in shock. It was Loki lying on the bed next to him, he recognized the long, slightly curled, black hair, the high cheekbones and delicate looking face, the lean and lithe body, the elegantly long legs, and he could even see Loki's dual genitals. But instead of blue skin Thor saw pale, creamy skin. And, as Thor watched, when Loki had scrunched his face, stretched out, and slowly opened his eyes and instead of red sclera and red irises he saw the familiar white sclera and irises the loveliest emerald green he has ever seen.

"Loki?" Thor said sounding dumbstruck.

Loki smiled sheepishly and a little shy. "Good morning Thor."

~~~~~~ 

Thrym was walking through a very dark and dank cave on some isolated and barren planet. He was looking for someone and all his leads and sources told him that that person was here, waiting for him. His searched had taken far longer then he would have liked, but he persevered and had refused to give up and now it seems like all his searching was about to pay off. He saw the light of a fire up ahead. He stood still for a minute, making sure it was safe, when he heard a high and teasing laugh echo through the cave.

"I know you're there, former general Thrym. Why don't you come approach me and ask for my help that you so desire." The voice taunted him. Gritting his teeth in anger, Thrym stepped forward and stooped through the small entrance of the cave and laid eyes upon the person he had been looking for these past few months since that sham of a wedding.

He looked down at the small form, hidden under a dark cloak, and saw the pale face, the red lips curled in a taunting smile, and the poisonous green eyes that shone with a darkness in them.

"Amora the Enchantress." Thrym growled. Amora merely smiled at him.


	10. Chapter 10

"The great general Thrym, the most trusted and loyal to the Jotun royalty. Just what could have caused you to turn your back on the crown?" Amora asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"I want your help, Enchantress." Thrym answered gruffly.

"Oh? With what, if I may ask?"

"I need your help to acquire something in order to gain what I desire."

"And what is it that you so desire, general?" Amora asked as she pulled back her hood, letting her blonde hair fall in waves around her shoulders, her keen eyes watching the general closely.

"That you do not need to know." Thrym growled.

Amora laughed. "Then how am I to help?"

"I only need the use of your magic. You do not need to know my plans, you need only to follow them."

"I am not one of your soldiers, general, you don't get to order me around and expect me to follow you blindly. And there's the matter of what I get in return, should I choose to help you." Amora made to move away but Thrym threw an arm out in front of her, slamming it against the cave wall and preventing her from moving forward. Amora merely turned her gaze towards him and smirked.

"You will help me, sorceress." He snarled.

"And why are you so desperate for  _my_ help, general? I imagine for your little, ambitious, plan all you need is someone with magic, it doesn't have to be mine. In fact, if my information is correct, one of the Jotun royalty you used to be loyal to is a sorcerer as well, and a runt. Surely you could have gotten his help instead of mine?" Amora watched closely as Thrym's eyes hardened.

" _Prince_ Loki was married off to  _your_ Prince Thor. I cannot ask him for help because I require yours in order to save him." Thrym explained and pulled his arm back, starring down at the woman with growing dislike.

Amora let out another laugh and clapped her hands in front of her joyously as she said, "Oh well this is just delightful! You love that runt of a prince don't you general? Oh how splendid! It must burn you to know that at this very moment he is lying with Thor. Do you think he might have already become pregnant with Thor's heir?"

Thrym let out a loud roar and pulled his arm back and moved it to hit Amora squarely in her chest, but, with a lazy wave of her hand, Thrym's fist met instead with a magical shield. He was forced backward by the force and slammed through the cave wall. With a grunt he started to sit up and found Amora standing in front of him with a smug smile and shining eyes.

"I'll help you." Amora said softly.

"In exchange for what?" Thrym asked cautiously.

Amora's smile widened and she said, "I'll let you know when the time comes."

~~~~~~

Loki had sat up in the bed and had twisted the sheet over his lap in an attempt to cover himself and his new pale skin. He could feel Thor's eyes on him and he tried to ignore the nagging feeling to snap at him and instead twisted the sheets in his hands until they were completely wrinkled. Finally, Loki couldn't take the silence and said, "I know this is different-"

"This was the spell you were talking about?" Thor interrupted and Loki looked up to see Thor staring back at him looking curious.

"Yes, it's like a new skin, a different form. It makes it so I can withstand the heat as well as you and the other Asgardians can. I'm still Jotun underneath but... I don't look it."

"Why didn't you change as soon as the heat started?"

Loki shrugged and brought his newly pale hands up in front of his face, Thor could see that the nails were still black and he suspected the toenails were as well. "I guess I was just hoping that I wouldn't really have to." Loki said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked and he was surprised to see Loki blushing slightly, an alluring pink.

"It's just that... the people were starting to really  _like_ me. They weren't shrinking away from me, the smaller children didn't cry or looked scared at the sight of me, hardly anyone sneered at me. They were growing accustomed to me and... I guess I didn't want to change my blue skin, even if it meant I would suffer in the heat."

"Loki," Thor said as he wrapped his arms around Loki and brought him close, it felt slightly strange not yo feel the cool touch of his skin but knowing he wasn't in any harm, "the people will still like you as much as they did those few months they saw you as you truly are."

"But will it only be because I look more like an Asgardian now?"

"I think you give the people far too little credit, besides, this new skin isn't permanent, right?"

"It's just for the heat."

"Then the people will see you in your Jotun skin again and still like you. It's nothing to worry about Loki." Thor reassured him.

"You're probably right," Loki chuckled and pulled back from Thor's embrace, it was still hot, "I'm just being silly."

"Come then, let's bathe."

~~~~~~

Once they had bathed and they had gotten dressed they had discovered there was a slight issue with Loki's wardrobe that he hadn't thought about before. Loki had dressed in his usual loincloths without a second thought but now, as he and Thor stared down at his pale body, Loki for the first time in his life felt under dressed. 

"I did not think of this when I had spent all those years practicing this spell." Loki muttered as he ran a hand down his pale chest.

"You'll need to see seamstress so they can make you some clothing. I'm sure mother will take charge of it and you have a lesson with her first thing this morning, right?" Thor asked as he rifled through his side of the closet.

"Yes." Loki said looking up just as Thor pulled out a tunic and trousers from the closet and handed them over to Loki.

"Here, they'll be slightly wide on you, I think, but it's just until you get some clothing of your own."

Loki gratefully took the blue tunic and the black trousers and put them on. Thor also lent him some boots and Loki put his gold vambraces on over the sleeves of the tunic. Thor was only a few inches taller then him so the length of the clothes were all right, but Thor's shoulders were broader then his so that's where the borrowed clothes fit awkwardly but they will do for now.

"I've never been this clothed." Loki muttered as he looked down at himself again.

Thor let out a low chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, when I get you back here I'll make sure to take them off of you."

"Thor!" Loki blushed a deep pink and shivered when Thor started pressing kisses along the side of his neck. "I-I have a lesson with your m-mother this morning." Loki gasped and he had to admit he was seriously considering skipping it, it was another lesson on Asgard's history and not magic so it wouldn't bother him  _that_ much.

But Thor pulled his head back with a groan, pressing Loki's back closer to him in the process. "And I'm still helping at the training rings. We'll just have to wait until later tonight." Thor ended cheerfully, grabbing Loki's hand and leading him out to escort Loki to his mother's chambers.

"I'll never be able to concentrate on my lessons today now." Loki grumbled which brought a throaty laugh out of Thor.

~~~~~~

When they arrived Frigga invited them both in to eat breakfast with her, which they were more then happy to, and she absolutely fawned over Loki's new look, even though she was there to help Loki with the spell last night.

"Still so handsome but this pale skin contrasts so beautifully against your black hair. And those eyes, I've never seen such a lovely shade of green. But we must really clothed you in something more appropriate, Thor's old clothes are far too drab looking for you to wear."

"Mother!" Thor admonished his mother halfheartedly.

"Oh hush you, Loki deserves finer clothing than this and don't you argue with me. Don't you worry Loki, my dear, I'll call the seamstress in after we finish eating." Frigga patted Loki's cheek fondly before taking a sip of her tea.

And that's exactly what Frigga did after shooing Thor out the door. Once the seamstress arrived Loki spent a good deal of time merely standing on a pedestal with his arms out as he was being measured while Frigga asked him questions to see how much of Asgard's history he had learned.

"Do you feel much more comfortable in the heat with this skin, Loki?" Frigga suddenly asked and Loki winced as a needle pricked him, not enough to hurt him just annoy, as he had moved while the seamstress was still measuring the hem of his sleeve.

"Oh yes, it's more tolerable, the heat." Loki answered.

"That's good, we were all worried about you last night. But I can see something is bothering you, why don't you tell me what it is."

Loki was silent as the seamstress finished snapping a buckle in place and she and Frigga stood back to admire her work. Loki too caught a glance of reflection and he didn't recognize himself. He was dressed completely in black leathers with gold embellishments, a little silver here and there, and swaths of green cloth here and there and black boots that reached nearly to his knees. It brought of the paleness of his new skin and brought out the green of his eyes and the starkness of his black hair. He looked regal, formidable, like true royalty.... like an Asgardian, not a Jotun.

"You're still you Loki, no matter which skin you wear." Frigga said gently against his ear as she smoothed out the leather across his shoulders. Loki started but relaxed under Ftigga's soothing shut.

"Sorry. Thor said the same thing this morning, but I guess I'm much more vain than I anticipated." Loki said with a slight smirk.

"You're still quite lovely. Now, while the seamstress prepares some more clothes for you let's get a start on some of these magic tomes." Frigga said and smiled at the brightness in Loki's eyes.

~~~~~~

Thrym followed from a good distance as the Enchantress led him up a steep incline, the cloak wrapped around her in an attempt, no doubt, to protect that green dress from the elements and harsh winds.

"Are you sure you know where you are going, Enchantress?" Thrym asked gruffly, as much as he needed this woman's magic for his plans to succeed he did not trust her. And he knew that she was aware of his distrust of her.

"Of course general, I've been exploring this dead planet for quite some time. Do not worry, we'll reach your desired destination." Amora assured him as she straightened up and spotted them, the hidden doorways between the nine realms. "That one," Amora pointed towards one of the doorways that had a white glow to it, "that one will lead us straight to Midgard." She then smiled, knowing full well that Heimdall would have heard her and is even now watching as she leads the former Jotun general to Midgard. The first part of their plan already in motion.

~~~~~~

Heimdall had watched as Amora had led Thrym to the hidden doorways and watched as they had disappeared through one, the one that would lead them to Midgard. Heimdall narrowed his eyes in consideration.  _What was Amora thinking? She has kept herself hidden from my sight these past few decades and now she reveals herself. What is her plan this time?_ Heimdall thought.But he did not have long to ponder on it, he had to inform his king of Thrym's whereabouts and that the Enchantress Amora was by his side.

~~~~~~

Thor had just received the summons from his father to meet him in the throne room now and he hurried,  _perhaps this had something to do with that Jotun general_ , Thor thought. He was briefly surprised to see Loki, looking quite different from when he last saw him, hurrying up the corridor to the throne room as well.

"Loki, did my father summon you as well?" Thor asked stepping into step by Loki's side who nodded. "Yes, his summons said it was urgent." Loki noticed how Thor's eyes trailed over his body, but neither said anything about it.

"We should hurry then, when my father requests your presence in the throne room it usually has something to do with serious matters." Thor informed him and Loki simply nodded suspecting what it was.

As soon as Thor and Loki entered and stepped in front of Odin, they bowed slightly and Thor greeted his father before asking, "You summoned us father?"

"Yes," Odin said in his deep, grave voice, "I had received word from Heimdall that he had spotted Thrym on a barren and dying planet, on his way to Midgard."

"Midgard?" Loki interrupted in slight shock. The first war between the Asgardians and Jotuns was caused when many centuries ago Loki's ancestors had invaded Midgard in an attempt to conquer it for their own. Loki never understood why they had wanted Midgard so badly, neither did his dame or sire, and he couldn't imagine why Thrym was suddenly interested in it now. When he used to tell Loki and his brothers about it Thrym had always made it known that he had thought it was a stupid and unnecessary attempt trying to take Midgard, it had nothing of interest and the Midgardians were quite dull. All it did was cause constant problem for their kind. So why was Thrym going there?

"Midgard," Odin repeated as he stared down at Loki who looked embarrassed for interrupting, "and Heimdall has also informed me that he is not alone, Amora is with him, aiding him."

"Amora." Thor now interrupted and his gaze hardened at the mention of her name. Loki stared at Thor closely out of the corner of his eye, there was a story there somewhere.

"I had been discussing what best to do with King Laufey and we had decided to send the both of you to retrieve both Thrym and Amora. Thrym is to be taken to Jotunheim when caught and Amora here to Asgard. Loki, Frigga tells me you have great skill with magic and sorcery, you will need them when dealing with Amora for she is quite strong herself. Thor, when you bring her down put the collar around her to seal off her magic immediately. You are both to try to get to them without allowing great harm to fall on Midgard. Loki, it was also decided that you stay in this new skin while on Midgard so you do not stand out as much but in case Thrym and Amora already cause harm on Midgard and the don't mistake you as Thrym's ally. Do you both understand?"

"Yes father, when are we to leave?" Thor asks as he straightens up slightly.

"Now. Arm yourselves with what you feel you will need and head to the Bifrost. Heimdall will be waiting for you." Odin ordered and both Thor and Loki left in haste. Loki was actually looking slightly forward to this, not to whatever Thrym and this Amora were planning, he still couldn't figure that out but he will need more information, but just the idea of traveling to another realm, even if it was just Midgard.

When they got to their chambers Thor merely grabbed Mjolnir and fastened his red cloak around his shoulders. Loki fastened a green cloak Frigga had given him around his shoulders and moved quickly around their chambers grabbing magic tomes and scrolls, some potions and vials, a few knives and daggers, spare clothing for himself and Thor, and managed to get Thor to hand him things he felt he might need later on and sent them all away to his pocket space. Once that was done Thor grabbed Loki around the waist, swung Mjolnir  in his hand, and flew them off towards the Bifrost where they landed in front of Heimdall who was indeed waiting for them.

"What do you seem Heimdall?" Thor asked immediately.

"They've attacked some sort of facility. They seem to be looking for something, or Thrym is. There have been casualties and they've attracted the attention of a group of mortals who are attempting to stop them but they are no match for Amora's magic and Thrym is using his ice magic to prevent them from touching him, that and his size is proving a challenge. Be careful, they won't take kindly to anymore out of world visitors." Heimdall informed both princes.

"Thank you Heimdall, we will be careful. Send us to Midgard now and inform my father on our progress."

Heimdall nodded his head before opening the Bifrost and Thor and Loki were enveloped in the blinding light as they made their way to Midgard, landing in some darkened field outside the facility Amora and Thrym had previously attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this all sounds good in my head but idk. Expect longer in between chapter updates while I plan this out better and flesh things out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a bit of a roadblock but between the last chapter and this one but hopefully it's good :)

Thor and Loki head inside the facility and find that it's much bigger in the inside then it looks from the outside as there are several floors leading underground. They see evidence of a fight with several bodies lying on the ground, some showing signs of frostbite. There's also ice everywhere and Loki see's Thor shiver slightly while he finds the frozen temperature comforting. They've seen signs of Thrym's attack but not this Amora so Loki calls upon his magic and sends it out to get a feel of her magic, if the attack was recent enough there should still be a trace of her magic. Loki eventually finds it and he recoils violently, unconsciously calling back his magic.

"Loki?" Thor says sounding concerned. Loki shakes his head and rubs his temples before saying, "I'm fine, it's just her magic is so much  _darker_ then mine. It's not pleasant, I don't like it."

"Her magic is not too much for you, is it? There is a good chance that you'll be the one to have to defeat her, or weaken her at the very least."

Loki considers. From what he briefly sensed Amora seemed to be on a level he could handle, now that he had been learning from Frigga, and if he continued practicing he could best her. But... "I think I could very well take her, but my magic recoils from her's. For now at least but I can train around that."

"As long as you don't hurt yourself." Thor says firmly as he forces a door open and climbs down the steps, Loki following behind.

"More importantly, what were they even doing here? What is Thrym looking for? Maybe this will give us answers." Loki heads towards some monitors. He studies them for a while, sensing it with his magic, before he manages to turn one on. Thor approaches him and stares over Loki's shoulder as Loki looks through it, trying to find anything useful on it.

"How do you know to use this thing?" Thor asks as his brows furrow in confusion.

Loki shrugs. "My magic helps, these Midgardians don't seem to understand magic so they have no defense against it."

"Have you found anything useful?" Thor asks.

"I believe I have, I think I now know what it is they were looking for here but didn't find." Loki mutters and, ignoring Thor's questions for the moment, he presses a few buttons and lands on a screen showing a glowing blue cube and several graphs lining the page of the screen. "Do you know what a 'tesseract' is?" Loki asks, turning to face Thor who's eyes are staring intently at the cube on the screen.

"Yes, I heard it use to be kept in the weapons vault of Asgard, but after the first war with the Frost Giants my father had brought it to Midgard and had left it here, hidden away." Thor answered and Loki scrunched his nose in confusion and asked, "Why did he leave it here?"

Thor shrugged his shoulders and said, "I can't say, I think he did so because he believed the Midgardians wouldn't find it, and if they did they wouldn't know how to use it. The tesseract is said to be extremely powerful and harnesses a large amount of energy."

"Well it seems they have found it and they are trying to use it, or at least harness it's power for their own uses, none of which are good ones." Loki says with a scowl as he shuts the monitor off before making his way back towards the direction where the came calling out to Thor, "There are other facilities like this one and one of them is where the tesseract is hidden. We should get to it before Thrym and Amora do, it'll make defeating them and apprehending them easier."

"Agreed, how many other facilities are there?" Thor asked as he frowned down at the bodies, they were too late to save all these people. "About three." Loki answers, also looking around at the bodies with a grim expression before throwing an arm out in front of Thor.

"What is it?" Thor asks and Loki shushes him and says, "Something is coming."

~~~~~~

"All right Jarvis, what do you got?" Tony asked as he got closer to the facility Fury had decided to send him and Steve after he received information that someone, two someones, had suddenly appeared there. Apparently two other someones had appeared there earlier and had killed a few dozen people looking for something that Fury wasn't saying much about, but Tony would figure it out.

"I'm picking up on two heat signatures inside, sir, although one of the heat signatures is slightly lower." Jarvis announced.

Tony didn't think much about the lower heat signature, instead he asked, "Are they moving?"

"Not at the moment, sir." Jarvis said just as Tony noticed something flying straight towards him at high speeds.

"Whoa!" Tony shouted dodging out of the way just in time. "Jarvis, what the hell was that?"

"It appears to be a sort of hammer, sir."

"Who threw it!?"

"One of the taller beings there, sir." Jarvis responded and Tony looked back to see two figures stepping out, one of them holding his hand out while the other hung back slightly.

"All right then." Tony said and put both his hands out in front of his, the palms lighting up as he prepared to fire at them, when something heavy collided against his back sending him falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"It's some sort of metal man." Tony hears a deep voice says and he looks up to see the two figures approaching, one of them blonde and dressed in silver armor and wearing a huge red cape holds the hammer in his hand. The other is slimmer and both pale and dark, dressed in black leather and gold armor and studying him intently.

"It's actually Iron Man." Tony snarks as he holds up his hands and fires at both of them, sending them both flying back, but they both land roughly on their feet and Tony can see the blonde one glaring at him and the hammer spinning in his hand. "Cap, might want to come down here." Tony says and turns his thrusters on and takes to the air just as the dark one flings a couple of daggers at him, embedding themselves in his suit a bit but he pays them no mind. Until he notices they're glowing a faint green and then they explode, sending him back to the ground.

"Fuck..." Tony groans as he sits up. "Fuck!" He shouts when he sees the blonde, hammer held high, in the air and aiming straight for him. Tony attempts to activate the thrusters to make for the air again, but they're not working, nothing is. He gets to his feet and manages to avoid the blow, the force leaving a shallow crater in the ground. "Jarvis? What's going on?"

"It seems those daggers have tampered with the suit, sir. Weapons are down as are the thrusters.

 _How the hell did_ daggers  _do that?_ Tony wonders but pushes the thought away as the blonde launches towards his again and he sees the dark one preparing to throw something at him again.

"Cap!" Tony shouts as he shifts to a defensive stance and something blue jumps in front of his, holding up a shield in front of him. The hammer hits the shield hard and it sends the blonde back hard, throwing him against the dark one and they fall to the ground in a heap.

"What happened?" Steve asks and turns to face Tony.

"My suits not working, no idea why or how or who they are." Tony says and Steve faces back just in time to raise his shield up to block more daggers being thrown at him. As soon as he puts his shield down the dark one is there in front of them and, with a sneer on his face, he pulls his arm back and smacks it against Steve's face, sending him flying back with surprising force. He then turns to Tony, who prepares to fight this dagger throwing asshole, when he merely places his hand over his arc reactor. Tony starts to panic, thinking he's going to pull it out, when he sees his hand glowing green and then the man's face softening into confusion but the fight leaving him.

He pulls his hand back and calls out, "Thor, they're just Midgardians. They can't be working for Amora and Thrym."

"Midgardians?" Tony mutters.

"Who are Amora and Thrym? Who are you two?" Steve asks making his way back towards Steve but keeping a close eye on the two men.

"It does not concern you, just stay out of our way and we'll be apprehending them both and taking them to face justice." The blonde one, the one the dark one had called Thor, says in a gruff voice and motions for the dark one to come closer, but he's staring intently at Steve for a second before waving his hand in front of him. But Tony and Steve stiffened, but nothing happens besides Steve feeling a cool and warm presence around him.

"That explains it then." The dark haired one says.

"What?" Steve and Tony say but he turns to Thor and says, "He's much stronger then average Midgardians because of some serum they had given him years ago. The other one just wears a metal suit."

"Okay, enough, who the hell are you two?" Tony asks getting extremely annoyed.

"I am Thor, Prince of Asgard and God of Thunder."

"And I am Loki, Prince of Jotunheim, Prince Consort of Asgard, and God of Mischief. And they just found the tesseract."

~~~~~~

"How the hell do you two supposed Gods and princes know about the tesseract and how did you even get to Earth?" Fury asked as he stared intensely at Thor and Loki, neither of which were paying him much mind as they were conversing quietly together. They were no longer wearing their armor but they still looked imposing and Thor still had a grip on his hammer. They were flying on a jet heading to some undisclosed area. After Loki had announced that the tesseract had been found and taken Tony had contacted Natasha and told her to check to see if what he had said was true. It was. They had contacted Fury who had demanded they bring the "Gods" along so he could speak with them, they had agreed only because Loki had seemed curious.

Thor eventually answered Fury, "The tesseract belongs back in Asgard, my father had left it here for safekeeping, it was not meant to be found or studied. As for how we came here, by the Bifrost, a rainbow bridge that allows us to travel through realms. My father sent us here to apprehend two beings and now we are to return the tesseract back before any harm is done with its powers."

"You mean these two?" Clint asked pulling up an image on a screen of a woman dressed in green and with blonde hair and a blue giant with red eyes. Thor and Loki studied the screen, both frowning but nodding. "Do you know them then?" Clint asked again and he, Natasha, and Fury studied their faces carefully.

"I only know Thrym," Loki spoke and then gestured to Thor, "and I assume he knows Amora though I have no idea how well he does."

"Not well," Thor said turning to Loki and staring intently into his eyes, "she too is a traitor to the crown. She tried to steal the throne and she had been banished, it's been decades since she last set foot on Asgard."

"So, Loki, how do you know this Thrym? You two don't seem to be the same species." Natasha asked, keeping her eyes on Loki without blinking as Loki returned the stare.

"First, we are not species, we are beings. And he used to be our most loyal and trusted general back on Jotunheim, but then he deserted during the wedding. I have no idea as to why, neither do my parents or brothers, but he is now also a traitor to the crown and must be brought back to face judgement and punishment."

"I thought you were both from Asgard?" Steve asked, his arms crossed.

"Though Asgard is now Loki's home he is originally from Jotunheim, as is Thrym who served as general to the royal family there which Loki is a part of." Thor informed them while Loki smiled knowing what question these mortals were about to ask next, he wasn't disappointed.

"Sorry but you expect us to believe that Mr. tall, pale, and dark here is from the same planet as Big Blue over here?" Tony asked as he brought back the same image of Thrym and Amora but pointing only towards the image of Thrym.

"This is not my true form," Loki said with a wider smile and everyone watched in shock as blue skin took over the creamy white skin and the green eyes turned to red, Thor stiffened at their reactions while Loki merely looked amused, "I change skins to better deal with the heat. There was also the issue that your people may think I was assisting Thrym so the paler skin seemed more appropriate here."

True enough they did feel a chill enter the air when Loki had changed forms, but there was still one glaring difference here.

Seeing the question form in their minds Loki said, "I am known as a runt among my people, I was born smaller by Frost Giant standards and I will never grow to be average height for them." Loki then changed back to his paler skin as he saw how the chill of his Jotun skin was affecting them and he noticed Thor moving slightly closer to him.

"Fascinating." Bruce murmured as Tony asked, "But then why are you living on this Asgard place now?"

"Because Thor and I were wed and with him being the heir to the throne and me being the third prince it made more sense for me to move there." Loki explained and smirked when Tony sputtered in slight shock while the others merely looked shocked, except for the woman, she kept a blank face but he saw interest in her eyes to hear more. But Fury had his mind on one thing only.

"As fascinating as all this is, how do we know we can trust either of you?"

"You don't have to, we are only here for three things which neither of you have the ability to handle on your own." Loki answered.

"Loki." Thor scolded and then to the others said, "We mean you and your planet no harm, we are only here for the traitors and the tesseract and will be more then happy to help you."

"The tesseract is not yours to take." Fury began.

"And it was not yours to find or to try to use. You cannot begin to comprehend its power and will no doubt use it for purposes you should not." Thor countered advancing towards him.

"I think," Loki said as he reached for Thor's arm and pulled him back, "we should focus on finding it before Thrym and Amora use it for whatever reason they have and then we argue over it later."

"Banner and Stark will focus on finding it." Fury said. 

"I'll help, none of you know a thing about magic or its wonderful uses." Loki said with a cheery smile and walked towards Bruce and Tony.

"There's no such thing as magic really, is there?" Tony asked, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Say that to your suit." Loki smirked and ignored Tony's accusing and wide stare as he waved his hand over the monitor Bruce was working on but then immediately frowned and made a noise of annoyed comprehension.

"What is it?" Thor asked approaching Loki and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Amora, she's a sorceress as well and I can feel her blocking my magic from finding the tesseract, but only the tesseract, which means its not anywhere near her or Thrym at the moment. Clever woman, I can't find it until I get through her spell, and only if I can." Loki explained, he hated to admit it but he was impressed.

Bruce worked on the keyboard and Loki watched him as he worked. "I'm still picking up a signal, I should still be able to find it." Bruce announced and Loki smiled. 

"Science, a simpler form of magic Amora wouldn't have thought of. It'll take longer but it'll work good doctor."

"So then can we study your magic with our science because I really want to know how you did what you did to my suit and whatever other kinds of magic you know?" Tony asked looking more then excited.

"No one is studying Loki and you do not need to know how his magic works. We still have Thrym and Amora to deal with and I can say this about her: she is dangerous. We must seal her magic away and take her back to Asgard." Thor said wrapping a possessive arm around Loki who did not protest but raised an eyebrow at Thor's possessive behavior.

"Loki said he was only blocked from finding the tesseract, right? So you should still be able to find, what's their names, right?" Tony asked.

"Right." Loki confirmed and Tony threw his arms out wide with a triumphant look on his face.

"Perfect! We're on our way back to my tower, I'll set up your royal couple asses with your own rooms and Loki can do his magic thing to find giant smurf and his little witch and we'll go after them."

"We thank you for the hospitality, Anthony, but we can handle Amora and Thrym on our own, it will be for the best." Thor said in a firm tone.

"Please, call me Tony, and humor us," Tony said with a sarcastic smile, "we're not completely useless. And this is our planet, we have every right to protect it."

"We shall see." Loki simply said while Thor pursed his lips, considering Tony's words.

~~~~~~

They arrive at Stark's Tower and Tony steps right through and says, "Jarvis, buddy, we've got two more guests. Set up an extra room for them."

"Yes sir." Jarvis replies and Tony turns to look, amused, as Thor and Loki move their eyes around to look for the source of the noise. They don't look nearly as shocked as Tony had hoped, simply bemused and he sees Loki whispering in Thor's ear having no doubt figured out what the voice, Jarvis, was. Tony headed to the bar and made himself a drink.

"Tony." Steve said with a disapproving look in his face while Tony merely shrugged and said, "A lot of shit happened, lot of stuff to take in, I need a drink. Anyone else?"

Clint and Natasha both took a shot and even Loki took one, then complained it was too weak which prompted Thor to try it and agree that it was but he liked it nonetheless.

"What the hell do you drink on Asgard?" Tony asked annoyed.

"We have more important things to discuss here, Tony." Steve reminded him.

"Like when is Prince Loki here going to use this spell of his to find Amora and Thrym." Natasha said, her cool gaze on Loki who smiled pleasantly at her as he took a seat on the couch, Thor sitting next to him.

"Please, there's no need to address either of us as prince, and I'll be performing the spell at sunrise."

"Why, why not now?" Steve asks, he's the only one who remains standing.

"It works best with the rising of the sun." Loki informs him.

"Why is that?" Bruce asks and Loki can tell that both he and Tony Stark will be the ones most interested in his magic and how it works. 

"It's hard to say," Loki began, "some spells work best depending on when and where you perform them while the majority of the time it doesn't really matter. It just seems to be the way it works, magic can be fickle and you must respect that."

"But you were going to use it earlier to find the tesseract..."

"Which is a powerful item, but an item still, while Thrym and Amora are very much alive which will require a different but similar spell. The tesseract also has more power then either of them so it would have been easier to fine without much concentration, concentration which I'll need for these two so best to wait until sunrise." Loki explained.

"It's as good a plan as any." Clint muttered sounding slightly unimpressed and Loki bristled at the comment and Thor, noticing, patted his knee in a comforting gesture.

"Rest assured, Loki is most talented in magic and he will easily find Amora and Thrym and his magic will continue to prove most useful in taking down Amora and assuring that Thrym's touch will not harm either of us, Frost Giants have the ability to cause their touch to freeze you or at least leave you with a nasty frostbite. As a Frost Giant himself only Loki is immune but he developed a spell of his own to protect one from it." Thor explained and looked upon Loki with such a proud look on his face it actually caused Loki to blush slightly, something that surprised all the other mortals as they had gotten the impression that Loki was quite haughty.

"Well then," Tony said interrupting the moment, "we'll let you two get settled in peace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making up shit when it comes to the magic


	12. Chapter 12

"This is not at all how I thought this day was going to end." Loki sulked as he let himself fall face first on the bed in the room they had been provided. It was a very spacious room which not only had a bedroom but also had it's own bathroom, a small kitchen, a decent sized living room, and a spacious terrace. 

"How did you imagine this day to come to an end?" Thor asked as he dropped Mjolnir by the bed and removed his cloak, staring down at Loki with a fond smile.

"Well," Loki's voice came out muffled against the bed, "I did have the impression that you were going to remove my clothing but that no longer seems like a possibility." Loki then lets out a surprised yelp when he feels a sharp smack on his ass.

"And who said it wasn't still a possibility?" Thor growls against Loki's ear, his chest flushed against his back.

"Oh?" Loki lets out in a questioning tone, "You'll have me here? Truly?"

"Why do you seem surprised by that?" Thor asks as he peppers the back of Loki's neck with kisses while his hands rub along his arms. Loki lets out a small moan when he feels Thor's hardening cock pressing against the cleft oh his ass.

"Well, it's just, ahh, w-weren't we sent here by ah your father on a-ah, a mission? Don't we, ah, have to f-focus on that?" Loki gets out and buries his face in the blanket as he enjoys the feel of Thor against him.

"We can do that and still enjoy ourselves if that is what you wish Loki." Thor breathes against his ear and Loki finds himself flipped over so that he is now lying on his back, his wrists pinned by the side of his face, and his legs bent over Thor's thighs. "Would you like to Loki?" Thor asks before leaning down to press more kisses along Loki's neck, marking the now pale skin. Loki lets out little gasps and tightens his legs around Thor's waist.

"Yes." He moans out and Thor presses his lips against his and they lose themselves in their love.

~~~~~~

Hours later, just as the first early rays of the sun are starting to lighten the sky, Loki awakens and sits up on the bed, smiling at the pleasantly sore feeling throughout his body and the pleasant ache between his legs. It's time to seek out Thrym and Amora, but specifically Amora. Loki lets his gaze slip down to Thor who is still sleeping and then he closes his eyes and focuses on his magic before sending it out to look for that darker magic. It takes a while but eventually Loki locates that pulsing, dark yellowish green magic. Loki feels a slight smirk appearing on his lips.

 _You were waiting for me._ Loki speaks inside his mind.

An amused laugh answers him and then he hears in his mind,  _but of course, you certainly took your time to find me, my little Jotun prince._

_I don't suppose you'll tell me where you have the tesseract hidden, or what exactly it is that brought you and Thrym to Midgard?_

_Of course not, Prince, but don't worry, the tesseract is well hidden. And as for why we're here on Midgard I can't say._ And Loki swears he can hear her pouting,  _Thrym won't tell me his full plans, just enough every now and then when he requires my magic. It proves slightly challenging but they can be so fun, don't you agree?_

_Certainly, although I do wish you'd give me some clues, even tiny ones. I'm at a slight disadvantage and what's a challenge without some competition._

Another amused laugh.  _Oh I do like you, very well then I'll give you a little something to wrap your clever mind around. Thrym doesn't want Midgard, at all, but he believes it is the way to secure what he most desires._

 _What he desires?_ Loki muses, what could he possibly desire that he believes Midgard holds the key? And what of the tesseract?  _I assume the tesseract is also vital to get what he desires?_

 _It'll certainly help him to conquer Midgard,_ Amora whispers in his mind.

 _Why does he seek to conquer it? How will that help him get whatever it is he desires?_ Loki asks.

 _Ah,_ Amora says in a chastising tone,  _that is for you to unravel, my little Jotun prince. And have you already located my presence while we were having this lovely little chat?_

 _I have,_ no sense in lying, she already knows what he was doing.

_I'll be waiting for you then._

_Will you be alone?_

_Come and find out._

And then Amora's presence is gone.

_~~~~~~_

"Did it work?" Thrym asked when he saw that Amora had returned to herself.

Amora raised her eyebrows questioningly at him but then smiled up sweetly at him as she made to stand, the top of her head barely reaching his navel and yet he knew better then to underestimate her. Just like he knew not to underestimate Prince Loki and his magic.

"It worked perfectly." Amora said and then sauntered away, her hips swaying rhythmically as she did.

 _Excellent_ , Thrym thought with a satisfied grin which quickly turned into a bitter grimace. He may not have gotten what he wished for easily when he had asked, but he  _will_ still get what he wants, even if he has to work a little harder to achieve it.

~~~~~~ 

When Thor woke up it was to find Loki sitting up with the blanket draped lazily over his legs and waist and a deep frown on his face. Thor reached his arms around him and nuzzled his face sleepily against Loki's pale waist. He caught sight of a slight bruise starting to show on Loki's skin from when he had grabbed onto him from last night's... late activities. The other marks from last night Thor could also see stood out much more vividly against this pale skin of Loki's which he had to admit pleased him, though he also loved the cool touch of Loki's naturally blue skin and the way it blushed purple and how regal and exotic Loki looked. There was still an exotic look about Loki and a regal and mysterious look to him in this skin. Loki truly looked lovely in whatever form or skin he was in. 

But right now he was frowning and Thor had to focus on that. "What's wrong?" Thor asked as he traced random circles on the back of one of Loki's hands. "Did you find Amora and Thrym?"

"I did," Loki's frowned deepened, "and I found them but it was easy, far too easy. Amora basically invited me over herself."

Now it was Thor's turn to frown. "What do you mean?"

"Amora was waiting for me, she knew I'd be performing the spell to look for then and we had a little chat, she then gave me a hint of a sort of what Thrym's motive is and then practically invited me to come to them. It makes me wonder what  _she_ has planned. From what she told me she is only to help Thrym with her magic when he needs it but I have no idea what she's getting from it."

"Amora is tricky and tends to keep things to herself until she's close to gaining what she desires, then she reveals what her plan has been the entire time. What is Thrym motive then?"

At this question Loki crosses his arms in front of his bare chest and let's himself fall back onto the pillows and allows Thor to pull him close to him, pressing a quick kiss to temple.

"There's something Thrym desires and he's planning on using the tesseract to conquer Midgard to get whatever it is he wants."

"Which is...?" Thor asks, his lips buried in Loki's hair.

"No idea." Loki actually pouts and Thor raises himself up on his elbows to look down at the slight scowl on Loki's face.

"This is actually bothering you somewhat, isn't it?"

Loki looks away from Thor and grimaced before saying, "A little. It's just... I thought I knew Thrym. I saw him as almost a friend despite the fact that he was a general. I keep remembering all the kindness he has shown me throughout the years and I can't understand how he could then turn his back on me and my family. It feels like a slight betrayal and now I wonder if all his loyalty and kindness was merely a fake ploy."

"And if it was?" Thor asks carefully.

"Then nothing. I was sent here by both your father and my dame to apprehend Thrym and take him back to Jotunheim and that's what I'll do, I'm still a prince and I have a duty I intend to do." Loki answered and Thor saw him raise his chin up a bit stubbornly.

Thor smiled and ran his hands along Loki's face and took in the sight of Loki lying there, his long and wavy black hair standing out against the white of the pillow case as it fanned out across it, and his pink lips still slightly puffy from last night and parted in an inviting way.

"Let's not think about it for now then." Thor says and leans in to kiss Loki who returns the kiss with more force as he wraps his hands around Thor's broad shoulders and brings him down closer. Loki kicks one of his legs free from the blanket and wraps it tightly around Thor's waist and moans impatiently as he feels himself already becoming hard and wet. He moves one hand from Thor's shoulders and reaches down to grab a hold of Thor's hardening cock when the door slams open.

"All right Ice Prince," Tony mutters as he steps through the doorway, "it's  _way_ past sunrise, did you do your hocus pocu- oh!  _Holy shit!_ " Tony shouts and adverts his eyes away from the scene he had unwittingly walked into while Jarvis let's out, "I did warn you, sir, that the two princes were having a private moment."

"Was that thing  _spying_ on us?" Loki shrieked angrily at Tony as he wormed his way out from under Thor and had pulled the blanket up to his chin, he looked livid. Thor merely looked both slightly amused and annoyed and Tony noticed how Thor seemed less concerned with covering himself and more concerned with blocking Tony's view of Loki.

"I can assure you, Prince Loki, I do not intrude in the privacy of one's bedroom or bathroom. Sir had asked me if you and Prince Thor were awake and I merely checked to see if you were without the aid of a visual. I did warn him you two would require privacy but he had elected to ignore me, as always." Jarvis responded to Loki who merely continued to glare darkly at Tony over Thor's bare shoulder.

"Is there a reason you are here?" Loki snapped at him.

Tony raised his hands up defensively in front on him and made a point of looking above their heads as he said, "I just wanted to know if you did your magic stuff-"

 _"Get out!"_ Loki ordered and Tony was more then happy to oblige.

"So what did Loki say?" Natasha asked over her steaming cup of coffee. 

"Let's just wait until they come out and tell us." Tony replied as he got himself a cup of coffee and added a shot of whiskey to it. 

~~~~~~

Thor and Loki did eventually come out of their room looking as well put together and formidable as they did yesterday. Thor looking calm and friendly and Loki looking haughty and pissed. The rest of the Avengers, Loki rose an eyebrow at the name and Thor had smiled but neither of them said anything else, quickly asked Loki if he had performed the spell and found Amora and Thrym. He had and both he and Thor explained everything that Loki and Amora had talked about and where they currently where.

"Canada? That's not far at all." Bruce had said sounding somewhat surprised.

"Well this Thrym is a Frost Giant and Loki had explained that he had to change his skin to better deal with the heat. I assume Thrym can't do that so he's opting to stay up where it's colder, right?" Natasha directed her question to Loki who nodded.

"Yes, Thrym only knows the usual Frost Giant magic we all know, not the kind of magic that can change his form or skin. This magic I had worked on myself so Amora might not know it either so he will be wanting to stay somewhere cold."

"And you think this might be a trap?" Steve asked regarding Amora's invitation to Loki to come to where they were.

"It's possible, they may be intending to lure Loki and myself into a trap of some sort." Thor said before drinking his third cup of coffee. Tony had offered them both some, Loki having turned it does since warm beverages were not to his taste but Thor had quickly grown fond of the drink. 

"But they're only expecting you two, aren't they?" Clint asked. 

"Most likely." Thor confirmed. 

"Then it should be no problem taking on some witch and giant." Clint said and tilted his head at Loki's glare and Thor's frown. 

"Do not underestimate them," Thor warned, "Amora is from Asgard and is quite powerful and a good fighter."

"You also shouldn't underestimate magic, especially when you know nothing about it. And Thrym isn't just a giant, he's a general, and a very good one. He's a brilliant tactician and fighter, he was the one who taught me my ice magic and he excels at it." Loki said a bit snippy and Thor patted his knee in both to calm him and as a warning to have more patience with these mortals.

"We should go, but we should be careful and we'll follow both of your leads." Steve said and Thor stood up and said, "Very well, prepare yourselves for a fight, we'll leave in ten minutes." He nodded towards Loki who sighed but stood up and made his way towards Steve.

"Give me your hand." Loki said holding out his own hand.

Steve looked at his hand before looking back at Loki's face and asked, "Why?"

"So I can perform the spell that will protect you from Thrym's freezing touch. I need to touch your bare skin, all of you, so give me your hand." Steve did. At first nothing happened, but then Loki's hand glowed a bright green and then Steve hissed as a burning cold enclosed his hand. He instinctively tried to draw his hand back, but Loki kept a firm grip on it. Steve then saw Loki's hand turning blue and Loki tightened his grip and stared intently at their hands before pulling back and saying, "It appears to have worked perfectly."

Steve drew his hand back and asked, "Did you try to freeze me?"

"Only to make sure the spell work and judging by the fact that you received no evidence of frost bite it did. Who's next?" Loki turned and looked around the room. One by one the other Avengers allowed Loki to perform the spell on them, and Tony could swear he had squeezed his hand the hardest, before Loki performed the spell on Thor himself. Once that was done everyone gathered their weapons and approached the jet Jarvis had called for where Nick Fury was waiting for them. He eyed the two gods suspiciously but merely motioned for Natasha and Clint to follow him, no doubt so they could tell him what they had learned. He also motioned Bruce to follow him, although he was coming along on the ride, just in case, he would not be joining the others when the jet landed.

They were soon on their way to Canada. 

~~~~~~

When they arrived Loki frowned.

"Jarvis, you picking up anything?" Tony asked as everyone stared carefully around them.

"Nothing yet, sir." Jarvis responded.

"You picking up anything Slytherin?" Tony asked Loki who was standing still and ignoring everyone else. He couldn't. Not even magic. He tried sending his magic out to sense something, but a wave of dizziness passed over him and he gasped as he pulled his magic back.

"Loki?" Thor asked, he was standing a few feet away from him as they had agreed that they should stand far from each other to better protect the rest of the so called Avengers.

"I sense nothing at the moment." Loki answered and kept the worry out of his voice. Was this the work of some spell Loki did not know? Or was he still weakened from performing that spell on all the others, he had felt slightly drained afterwards but he should have still had a good amount of magic.

"Everyone fan out and move carefully." Steve ordered, holding his shield out in front of them. The others pulled out or readied their weapons. Loki pulled out his own set of daggers, ignoring another wave of dizziness.

They moved out in a fanned formation and everyone was silent as they awaited for some sort of attack or a glimpse of their new enemies. Loki was distracting himself from his worries over his magic and the slight dizziness that wouldn't leave him by marveling at the white and snowy landscape around him. It was nowhere as cold or beautiful as Jotunheim, but it was the closest he felt to it since he left.

And then great shards of ice shot out of the ground and up towards them. Everyone dodged out of the way while also doing their best to shatter the ice away, Thor doing most of the smashing with Mjolnir.

"They're trying to separate us!" Natasha shouted and Loki silently agreed with her. This was one of Thrym's favorite strategies, isolate people and then pick them off one by one. Did he not expect Loki to recognize this strategy? It was then that Loki picked up on foreign magic and turned just in time to put up a shield in front of him before the spell hit him, the force of it still sent him flying back and he grunted as he hit a wall of conjured ice. 

The others were caught up in their own fight, a couple of mortal men dressed in different uniforms who all appeared to be under some sort of enchantment as all their eyes were blank. Loki stood up with a slight groan as he dusted himself off and watched at Amora strolled gracefully towards him.

"Hello my little Jotun prince. I must say, I was expecting you to be bluer." Amora said pleasantly enough and Loki couldn't help but smirk at her fake politeness.

"Just a little spell to help me fit in, nothing more." Loki responded and the two magic wielders circled each other as they ignored the fighting going on around them.

"I didn't expect you or Prince Thor to call upon mere mortals to assist you." Amora commented as she let her magic swirl around her hands.

"They insisted upon it." Loki answered and called forth his own magic, but it was resisting and Loki forced it to come forth, only he would stand a chance of fighting this sorceress who took note of his struggle and laughed gleefully at him.

"Having trouble, prince? Goodness I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Amora mocked, her face an expression of mock disappointment.

In answer Loki gathered up his energy and shot a blast at Amora who moved to deflect it, her magical shield shattering a little but still protecting her. "How's that for trouble?" Loki snapped. Amora merely smiled and ran towards him, her hands still pulsing with magic.

Loki called forth his own ice magic in an attempt to slow her down and Amora answered by throwing a blast his way that Loki avoided. Amora wasn't letting up though. She kept throwing blasts after blasts and Loki avoided them by stepping back or out of his way, his magic still giving him difficulty. Annoyed he threw a dagger at her that caught at her gown and causing her to stumble and inspect the damage. 

"I like this gown." Amora said darkly, waving her hand and mending it. Loki opened his mouth to retort only to stare in shock as the ground at his feet started to shake and a blue hand reached out from underneath him and grabbed him, dragging him down with a surprised yelp. "That worked wonderfully." Amora said and made her way underground without glancing at the battle behind her.

~~~~~~

Something was not right, of that Thor was sure. For one thing Loki seemed to be having some difficulty with his magic. Though he was trying to hide it he could tell. And from the first burst of ice from the ground, to the men Amora had no doubt enchanted, and now Amora singling him out. It didn't feel right. Black Widow, Natasha, had yelled out that they were separating all of them from each other. But from where Thor was fighting and keeping his eye on Loki it looked like her only focus was separating Loki from them. 

Thor could see Loki struggling, fighting Amora without his own magic to combat her's and Thor wanted to assist him. But these men kept standing up no matter how many times he knocked them down, he wouldn't kill them, they were not in their right minds.

Just as it seemed it was ending and Thor had knocked out the last of then he turned in time to see Loki standing in shock as blue hands reached out and pulled him underneath, the ground once again covering itself in ice and snow.

"Loki!" Thor shouted.

~~~~~~

Loki started kicking out at Thrym and stabbed him in his hand to force him to let go, he did. Loki came crashing to the ground on his front and he sucked in a deep breath of air. His stomach  _hurt_ and he felt a slight panic he did not understand. He then felt his magic pooling around in his belly and felt calm return to him. Thrym reached out towards him, a look of concern on his face.

"Don't!" Loki shouted and tried to conjure a shield on him, but it wouldn't come. His magic was still focusing around on his stomach and he had no idea why. He could feel his magical reserves leaving him and focusing only on his belly. Loki didn't like that. His best method of fighting the normal sized giants depended on his use of magic as well.

"Easy, Prince Loki. I do not mean to harm you." Thrym assured him, kneeling down in front of him with a fist over his heart. Loki scoffed.

"You'll forgive me if i find it hard to believe you, Thrym. You deserted Jotunheim, you're a traitor to the crown." Loki snapped and forced himself to his feet, keeping a tight hold on his daggers.

"I have betrayed the crown, Prince Loki, that I will not deny. But not you, never you. You are still my Prince and i am still faithful and loyal to you and you only." Thrym was still kneeling.

"Why only me?" Loki asked as he looked for a way to escape.

"My loyalty was always for you, Prince Loki. When I heard that your parents truly intended to marry you off to that Asgardian I tried to save you, I truly did. But they had denied me, they sent you off on your own, and they went to that sham of a wedding with smiles on their faces. As if they didn't realize the sort of fate they sent you off to live. I had to save you, Prince Loki, and that's what I intend to do." He was still kneeling and looking at Loki with an expression he couldn't comprehend but felt him feeling unease.

"What are you-?"

"I've always admired you, Prince Loki, since the minute I first laid eyes on you when you were but a small babe. Your beauty was truly astounding and I knew right then that even though I could no longer selflessly give your parents my undying loyalty, for they failed us when they lead us to our defeat, I could follow you. I had watched over you, protected you, and taught you what you needed to learn. And now I will save you Prince Loki and give you your own kingdom to rule here on Midgard." Thrym reached out with a hand and placed it delicately on Loki's face and he could feel his skin turning back to blue.

"They even forced you to hide your beauty with a fake skin." Thrym muttered sadly and Loki snapped out of his shock upon hearing Thrym's words and pulled away from his touch.

"Stop this! I don't want Midgard and I don't need saving Thrym, I'm happy with Thor! Stop this madness and return to Jotunheim with me and face your punishment." Loki shouted up at Thrym, who he now realized was mad.

"No! I will save you and we will be happy here, in your own kingdom, one that you deserve! If anyone is to have a throne it will be you!" Thrym shouted and grasped Loki firmly in his hands. Loki cried out as it sent a pain through his belly and he thrashed around but Thrym did not loose  his grip and his magic was still not responding. Damn it! He will not be helpless again.

"Unhand me!!" Loki shouted and a bright green light erupted around him pulled his dagger free, slashing at the air with both dagger and his rebelling magic. He had no idea what he did, but he heard Thrym cry out and then he was released. He landed shakily on his feet and called on his magic again, teleporting himself away from here. 

~~~~~~

The Avengers had all quickly checked to see if the men were okay, they seemed unconscious but it was hard to tell if they were free of the enchantment as they had all simply fallen. Seeing that there was not much they could do for them they turned towards the distance where Thor was standing, looking down at the frozen ground before lifting him hammer up and bringing it down on the ground hard.

"Whoa! Pointbreak, what are you doing? You might destabilize the ground, we have no idea how solid it is." Tony shouted and they all hurried over to see what was causing Thor to try to break the ground.

"They have Loki." Thor grunted as he hit the ground again.

"Who?" Steve asked making to grab Thor's arm, Thor glared at him in warning but stopped and merely held Mjolnir to his side.

"Amora and Thrym. They were not trying to separate us, they were trying to separate Loki. I saw arms that must belong to Thrym shoot up from the ground here, grab Loki, and pull him down. I need to get him back." Thor said in a tone that made it clear he would hear no arguments. It was clear to the others in the short time they've been around the two gods that they truly seemed to care about each other. And Tony remembered, somewhat reluctantly, how when he had accidentally walked in on the two of them how Thor had kept him from truly seeing much of Loki and how protective he seemed. They had said theirs was an arranged and political marriage but there was more affection in this marriage as well. Clearly Thor was not leaving here without Loki and they wouldn't either. But.. 

"Why only Loki? Why was he their only objective?" Natasha asked before Tony could. Thor shook his head.

"I have no idea. Out of all of us Loki is the only one who knows magic, the only one who could stand to fight against Amora on equal ground. But from what Loki had said Thrym is behind this whole thing." And then Thor fell silent as he remembered Loki's words.

_He was the few who were particularly kind and loyal to me as well. He protected me and looked out for me, I saw him as something like a friend._

_He always made it clear who his loyalty was towards._

_There's something Thrym desires and he's planning on using the tesseract to conquer Midgard to get whatever it is he wants._

"What Thrym desires..." Thor murmurs and he can see that Natasha has landed on the same thought he has. "Loki, Thrym desires Loki!" Thor shouts and a rage he's never felt before engulfs his entire being as he realizes this. Well, Thrym will not get Loki. 

He lifts Mjolnir into the air and great storm clouds appear above their head. There's a crack of thunder and then great bursts of lightning that merged with Thor's hammer. Thor absorbed the lightning and once he felt he had enough he directed Mjolnir to the ground and let out the lightning he had absorbed, shattering the frozen ground beneath him. Without any delay Thor jumped in.

"Thor wait! We need a plan!" Steve shouted but it was clear Thor wasn't going to listen so he merely sighed and motioned for the others to follow as he jumped in after Thor.

When Thor landed the first thing he spotted was Amora staring at him with slight wonder on her face. Thor clenched his teeth and threw Mjolnir at her, hitting her square in the chest and pinning her to the ground. Amora struggled helplessly, there was no magic that could help her escape Mjolnir, not even if she tried transforming into something smaller, she'd merely be crushed. She jumped a little when a large fist landed far too close to her face and stared up at the stormy blue eyes of a very angry god of thunder.

"Well, hello Prince Thor." Amora said in her sweetest voice. Thor wrapped a hand around her throat and squeezed threateningly, her only warning.

"Where is Loki, Amora?" Thor asked through gritted teeth. Amora studied Thor's face carefully, he had no idea what she was looking for but she seemed to be satisfied as she smiled up at him.

"I really have no idea, my prince, I was only to lead him to that spot for Thrym to grab him and bring him down here, that's all. Whatever he plans to do with the Jotun prince is his plan, not mine."

"You know something more! Tell me!" Thor shouted, tightening his grip on her throat. Amora gasped and widened her eyes just as a great shaking went throughout the underground tunnel system they were in and Amora felt the faint stirrings of magic at it's breaking point.

"The Jotun prince, he's broken free from Thrym's grip and is somewhere around here, hidden." Amora gasped out and Thor removed his hand from her and looked down at her, mistrust written all over his face. "I suggest you go look for him if he means so much to you, my prince."

Thor growled, "This isn't over." He then called Mjolnir back to his hand and went in search of Loki. Amora sat up carefully,  _everything is going according to plan._

~~~~~~

Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Clint landed quietly in the dark. Tony provided them with some light but they saw nothing, no guards or anyone waiting to attack. Strange but they would merely have to be on guard and ready for a fight. They could hear thundering footsteps up ahead and assumed it was the Frost Giant Loki and Thor kept talking about. Perhaps if they found him they would find Loki and Thor and end this here and now, then they would only have to worry about the woman.

They stepped through a corridor that led to several different tunnels. Clint and Tony groaned.

"Looks like we're splitting up." Steve said and he motioned which tunnels the others should follow before going through one himself. He could see light up ahead and a slight figure going by. He readied his shield just in case he met himself with a fight.

~~~~~~

Loki hadn't managed to teleport himself that far away, much to his annoyance, so he had merely ran until he felt he was a good distance away before coming to a stop. He was feeling winded and his magic was still refusing to come to him, focusing all it's intention on Loki's belly. He had to know why.

Placing a hand on his flat belly he closed his eyes and focused inward until he felt the reason behind his magics strange resistance. His eyes flew open in shock.  _This is just terrible timing,_ Loki thought exasperated. But then he snapped back to attention when he felt the air dropped by several degrees and he looked up to see shards of ice flying towards him. 

Loki fended them off with his dagger, he was sure he could still use with his I've magic, but he saw no sign of Thrym yet. Loki slipped into his fighting stance, so he couldn't use his magic for now, that was fine, Thrym had taught him to fight before Loki had learned magic. It was tricky and difficult, but doable. He felt his pale skin melt back into his natural blue skin and he shivered, there's goes the last control he had on his magic.

That was when he sensed magic and he moved his head to the right just as Amora launched herself at him with a pair of her own daggers. Loki raised his arms and stopped the daggers from piercing his face.

"Look at you, now you look like a Jotun prince." She sneered and made to kick him and Loki instinctively moved to protect his stomach and flipped Amora up over him, throwing her a few feet away from him.

"That wasn't Thrym who threw the ice shards at me, was it?" Loki asked.

Amora smiled, " No, he's still looking for you and he gave me orders ahead of time not to let you escape so here I am. Want to fight me?"

"Don't have much of a choice." Loki said bitterly and he took in a deep breath and felt ice coming to him easily, so ice magic was still his to use, he could work with that. Amora smiled at him, showing her teeth as if she agreed with him, and then she started running at him.

Loki immediately moved his hands down yo face the ground and turned the ground to ice. Amora slipped and Loki took his opportunity to get near her and kick her in the side. Amora landed hard against the wall and before she could move Loki was on her, grabbing at the bare skin of her hand. She shrieked with fury and recoiled when she realized he was using his freezing touch on her. She waved her hand in front of them and Loki could feel the numbing touch of her magic as she tried to paralyze him, but it seemed while his magic wouldn't come to him it wouldn't let harm come to him either. 

Amora snarled with frustration and brought up her dagger, slashing at Loki and he let go and jumped back, not even bothering to check his injury. The frostbite he left on Amora would be even more painful and difficult to heal.

"Oh I really want to cut that pretty face of yours." She snarled and came at him again, her magic swirling around her daggers. Loki blocked her and whatever she was intending to do with her magic his wasn't allowing it and he could see panic in her eyes, her magic was useless against him right now as long as she kept trying to do his body harm.

"I assure you, the feelings mutual." He kicked her legs out from under her, pinned her by her cloak and the edge of her gown with his daggers, pulled out another, and held it yo her throat, pressing into it tightly until a tiny rivulet of blood sneaked down her pale and slender throat.

"I have a pretty good idea behind Thrym's motives and what it is he 'desires' as you put it, now why don't you tell me what you have planned. Why are you doing this, what's in it for you?"

Amora glared at him with her poisonous green eyes and he glared back with his garnet eyes. And then she smirked. "The same as last time, Asgard's ruin." She moved a knee under Loki, but beforeshe could push him off she saw his eyes widened and he scrambled away from her, one of his hands resting protectively over his stomach. Amora's eyes widened when she saw and a gleeful smile appeared on her face that Loki wanted to wipe off of her face.

"This I could work with." And with that she threw a dagger straight at Loki's stomach. As he moved to deflect it he saw a familiar shield pass by him, deflecting the dagger for him, and next second Steve, the one who called himself Captain America, landed in front of him.

"You okay?" Steve asked, keeping his eyes on Amora. Loki moved an arm in front of the captain and pushed him back.

"You shouldn't be here," Loki hissed, "she can't hurt me with her magic but she can hurt you." Amora seemed to figure that out as well for she sent a blast of her magic towards Steve. Loki quickly pushed him out of the way and fell back himself to dodge it. Her blast hit the wall hard, very hard. The walls and the ceiling were starting to crumble away.

"Oh dear," Amora let out and then raised her hands up and with a charming smile said, "I guess we'll have to bring this little fight to an end. But believe me, I will get what I desire, and you my little Jotun prince will help me." She laughed as Loki hissed at her and the  she was gone in a whirl of light.

Loki snarled, frustrated, and then moved towards the captain who had gone to retrieve his shield. "We have to go now!" Loki shouted. 

Steve nodded and shouted, "We have to find Thor and the others first, Thor came in after you and the rest of us followed."

As if on cue, Thor smashed through the ceiling and Loki looked up to see his face splattered with a bit dirt. "Loki!" Thor shouted and stuck his hand through the hole he made to grab a hold of Loki.

"Thor!" Loki shouted reaching up to grab Thor's offered hand. Thor lifted him up easily and then he reached down to pull Steve up. Once Steve was up and Thor's arm was free Loki grabbed his arm tightly, pulled him so he was facing him, and said in a quick but quiet whisper, "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a baby!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so hopefully you guys enjoy it :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes are my weakness......

"I'm pregnant," Loki whispered, "and I can't use my magic, it isn't working."

Thor heard Loki say that and everything else but himself and Loki disappeared from his mind. He forgot all about the crumbling underground tunnel, he forgot all about the other mortal allies no doubt somewhere down here, he forgot all about letting Amora go when she was in his grasp, he forgot all about the former Frost Giant general who apparently desired Loki, and he forgot all about the mission his father sent him and Loki on. All his focus was on the fact that Loki was pregnant, that he was going to be a father.

He broke into a huge grin, let out a joyous laugh, and gathered Loki up in his arms, who let out a surprised noise and struggled in Thor's arms as he spun him around.

"Thor! We don't have time for this! We have to get out!" Loki shouted and cursed himself, perhaps he should have waited until they were safely away from here to tell Thor the news. To be fair, he hadn't really been thinking, he just blurted it out. He pushed away from Thor, who was still beaming at him, and he huffed and open his mouth to yell at Thor again when the captain interrupted.

"Loki, Thor, we have to go now."

Now Thor was beaming at the captain. Loki groaned and grabbed a hold of Thor's arm and led them out to look for the other mortals. They found the one that calls himself Iron Man who hadn't run into any trouble. With his help they were able to find the two assassins that went by Hawkeye and Black Widow. They had apparently both ran into some more of Amora's enchanted men and hap spent a good amount of time fighting them and trying to knock them out without seriously hurting them. 

They also managed to find a safe and fast way out with the help of Iron Man and his little voice that he called Jarvis. They weren't out of the clear yet. No sooner had Loki set foot on the snow that a loud war cry rang out across the white landscape as Thrym appeared in the distance looking furious and prepared for a lengthy battle.

This caused Thor to finally snap out of his happy daze and back into his battle ready warrior self. He turned to face the incoming threat and called out to the others, "Prepare yourselves for battle."

He turned and watched as they all prepared their weapons and he quickly focused on Loki as he drew his few remaining daggers but, wisely, said nothing against it as he turned back to Thrym who was approaching them slowly but purposefully.

"Asgardian." Thrym sneered.

"Traitor." Thor shot back.

Thrym bristled and said, "I have betrayed no one! My loyalty has always been to Prince Loki and it still is!"

All the humans turned to Loki who rolled his eyes and waved a blue hand at them to let them know that he will explain later. 

"You had pledged loyalty to Jotunheim and it's royals centuries before Loki was even born!" Thor argued, "You are nothing but a traitor and you will be treated as such. You will return to Jotunheim and you will face judgement and receive punishment there."

"What I will be doing,  _Asgardian_ , is remove your head from your tiny body and take back my prince!" 

"Not without a fight." Thor said and he begun to swing Mjolnir in his hand.

"So be it." Thrym said in a low growl and crossed his arms in front of him before swinging them back to his side where two swords of ice, the exact same height as Thor, now stood by his sides. 

"Don't let him touch you." Loki quickly warned everyone, but especially Thor who he expected would be fighting far too recklessly.

"Why not? I thought you created a spell that would protect us from getting frostbitten by his touch?" Tony asked.

"I did, but my magic isn't working which means the spell probably won't either, I'll explain later. And don't think you're protected in that armor, he'll break through it with his touch." Loki explained and then nodded his head back to the danger in front of them. Now was not the time for talking, especially as thick armor-like ice appeared over Thrym.

Fuck. Almost nothing could break through Thrym's ice, at least not normal weapons like his daggers, the assassin's weapons, or the captain's shield, although the Iron Man's suit might make some dents with those blasts he fires. But Loki was sure it would be Mjolnir that would do the most damage and, judging by Thor's expression, he had every intention of fighting him and Loki was determined to do what he could to help.

Thor let out a bellow and soared through the air and swung his hammer in a huge arc before slamming it against Thrym's chest, sending him back a few feet, but he was still standing on his feet but there was a crack on the ice in front of his chest. The others immediately started firing as well. Hawkeye shot some arrows and Loki was surprised when they exploded. It hit him right where Thor had and the crack spread a little wider. The captain then immediately threw his shield also, aiming for the crack while Loki and Black Widow hung back, waiting for an opening. Iron Man lift a hand and made to fire a blast, but Thrym was losing patience and struck out at Tony with one of his ice swords, hitting him in the side and damaging the side of his suit.

"Crap." Tony muttered as Jarvis went on about what had been damaged. He crashed into the ground and was helped up by Loki who was keeping an eye on Thor who was engaging in a full out battle with Thrym. Considering the fact that he was fighting a well seasoned and much older warrior, Thor was holding his own quite well. But then Thrym hit Thor with his larger hand, sending him down, and he stomped towards him, lifting an ice sword high in the air, readying to impale Thor with it.

"Thor!" Loki shouted and burst into a run, ignoring the shouts behind him. Loki spotted an unprotected stretch of skin on Thrym's arm and threw his dagger at it without hesitation, satisfied when it sunk deeply into the arm and caused him to pull his arm back and drop one of the ice swords to pull the dagger out and threw it onto the snow. Loki still had one dagger and a small knife, not much, but after what Thrym had confessed he didn't expect to be hurt by him, but he still had to fight him off if he tried grabbing him. But Thor was already back on his feet, blood dripping down from his temple. He was smiling at Thrym as he began swinging Mjolnir but Thrym, looking for who threw the dagger at him, focused his gaze on Loki and started towards him.

 _Shit,_ Loki thought as he slipped his dagger back, it wasn't going to be of much use to him and he needed to hold onto it. Instead he crossed his arms in front of him as he called on his ice magic, Thrym was always the one teacher, besides Frigga, he could never surpass. Now seemed like a good time to try as he narrowed his red eyes at the man he used to trust with his life.

~~~~~~

Thor had been left slightly dazed by the blow, he'd admit to that, but he got right back up and stared Thrym down, determined to beat him in a fight.  But then he saw his focus being drawn to something else and his stomach plummeted when he noticed Loki, standing there with only a dagger to fight with.

_I'm pregnant, and I can't use my magic, it isn't working._

That's what Loki had said, and there he was, putting his only weapon away and crossing his arms. No. He will _not_   allow Thrym to lay hands on Loki, to bring harm to his husband and his unborn child he had just learned about. Thunder rumbled in the distance as he shouted, "You're fight is with me!" And he threw Mjolnir straight at Thrym's back, Loki quickly dodged out of the way and made his own blade of ice and shoved it in a vulnerable spot in Thrym's side as deeply as he could before pulling back. Thor grabbed Loki and pushed him aside as he called Mjolnir back to him. 

Thrym was holding his side and he let out an agitated sound and charged at them both. Thor swung his hammer up but Thrym blocked it with the ice swordhe still had in his hand. Loki made one of his own and stabbed Thrym in another spot.

Black Widow was watching from a distance and when Steve approached her she said, "This is going to go on forever and we might not even bring him down."

"You suggesting we just run and forget about him?" Steve asked in a tone that suggested they were not going to do that.

"I think," Natasha responded sharply, "that we focus on trying to find the tesseract and deal with him and the woman later, the tesseract is our priority."

"What are you suggesting?"

Natasha pressed on her communication device they all had and said, "Clint, Tony, help Thor and Loki keep that giant distracted."

"Sure thing." Clint replied.

"What for?" Tony asked.

"Banner," Natasha spoke calmly, "we're gonna need the big guy."

~~~~~~

They had been firing at Thrym with different types of arrows, blasts from Iron Man's suit that were not damaged, Thor's lightning, and Loki's ice magic to the best of their abilities when they all heard an angry roar and froze, turning to see the source to see a giant green monster heading straight towards them.

"She called in the big guns! Move, now!" Clint shouted. Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's waist and and flew them out of the way with the help of Mjolnir and landed where he saw Steve and Natasha waiting for them and where Clint and Tony were also heading towards.

"What is that beast?" Thor asked as soon as they had landed, turning to watch it fight fiercely with Thrym, he was still a few inches taller then the green beast, after he checked to make sure Loki was okay, who scowled at him in annoyed sort of way.

"Right now he's the Hulk," Steve said, "come on we're retreating for now, the Hulk will catch up with us back at the jet." And they all made their way to where Fury waited with the jet.

"What did you mean when you said that he's the Hulk now?" Loki asked and ignored the stares he got when everyone realized he was back in his natural blue skin and red eyes.

"He's usually Dr Bruce Banner." Tony said as he stepped out of his damaged suit.

"Really?" Thor said and they all looked back to see the Hulk/Banner smashing Thrym against the ground before he reached a hand over and placed it on the Hulk's forearm and he let out an angry roar before throwing him as far as he could.

"He got frostbitten." Loki said while Natasha said, "Now's our chance to escape, we need Banner to come back and get on the jet so we can leave now."

But as they watched they saw the Hulk shrink down to size until he was a shivering and half naked Bruce Banner once again. "I'll get the good doctor." Thor announced and he swung his hammer and flew to get Banner while Loki leaned against the wall of the jet, grimaced, and placed his hands gingerly over his stomach. He felt exhausted and as he tried to call on his paper skin to better blend in while here on Midgard, he felt a slight strain and pain flaring up in his belly as his magic rebelled against being used. But he persisted and gritted his teeth until he felt the change in temperature. He opened his eyes, saw the worried looks people threw at him, and then he blacked out  

~~~~~~

Loki was extremely flustered and agitated when Thor had demanded that someone look over him after he had returned with Banner to find Loki had passed out. He knew Thor was simply worried and part of him also wanted to know how the child was, but there wasn't anything to be told about it. Loki  _just_ conceived. The child was nothing but cells. The only reason he even knew he was pregnant was because his magic had stubbornly been pooling in his belly and he had sensed the new life in him when he explored inside himself with his magic. He highly doubt anything these mortals used on him would even detect the child. And he had only passed out because he had strained himself to use the necessary amount of magic to look more Asgardian then Jotun while he was here.

But he also knew Thor wouldn't give up so he conceded to allow someone to look over him while Thor hovered over him.

The fact that it was the doctor who had turned into a giant, green, rage monster just moments ago was the one to look over him made him slightly nervous but he didn't complain, merely looked sullen.

He looked Loki over and, as he suspected, not only was he completely fine, well except for the slight wound he got from Amora's dagger, but the machines he had used over him didn't even detect the life that had started growing in him, it was too early for that. Loki was about to let it go, he didn't feel the need to let the mortals know about his pregnancy.

But then Thor asked, "How's the baby?"

Banner looked up at him confused and Loki held the palm of one of his hands over his face.

"Sorry, what?" Banner asked.

"The baby? Loki informed me while we were still underground that he's pregnant. I want to know that both he and the child are fine."

"Thor," Loki ignored Banner who simply looked confused and was opening his mouth like a gaping fish, "I  _just_ got pregnant. The seed,  _your_ seed, barely took root inside me. Its far too soon to check on the baby at all."

"Oh, but you still need to be checked over properly, he only examined you for physical injuries, you need a thorough examination."

"Thor-"

"Wait, you're both serious? You're actually pregnant?" Banner asks and before either Thor or Loki can answer they're interrupted by a choking sound and the, "Pregnant? Who's pregnant?"

Loki groans loudly and Thor actually looks a little chagrined as he realizes a bit too late that Loki might not have wanted anyone else to know yet. Too late for that.

 _"I'm_ pregnant," Loki huff out, "that's why my magic isn't working and it won't be during the entire pregnancy."

"Why is that?" Banner asks curious and Loki shrugs. "Hard to say for sure but most believe it's because once your magic feels life growing inside you it automatically goes to protect it and ensure it's safe until it's born. But while it's protecting the new life inside you it refuses to come when you call it so I'll be without it."

"But how can you be pregnant," Tony blurted out before anyone could stop him, "you're a man."

Loki aimed a glare at him while Thor said, "Actually he's a Jotun."

"And what does that mean?" Tony asked again.

"That I am neither a man or woman, my people are of a single gender. I am able to both sire and bear children." Loki answered.

"Does that mean you have both....?" Tony asked waving a finger towards Loki's nether regions. Both Natasha and Steve exhaled in a tired way and pressed their and against their face while Clint rolled his eyes and Bruce stared at him. 

Loki leveled another glare at him and said, "I believe we have more important things to discuss here." He made to sit up but Thor grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down.

"Wait Loki, let us make sure you are truly well." He said.

"I just explained, my magic is protecting the child, everything is fine." Loki protested, he was getting tired of all this attention and worry when there were more pressing things to focus on.

"We should still check, if I'm not mistaken you had strained yourself slightly trying to use what magic you could-"

"Fine! But I don't want an audience." Here Loki threw a pointed glare at the other Avengers and, taking the hint, they left. Thor nodded at Banner to proceed with the check up and he sighed.

"You know I'm not the kind of doctor that focuses on healing people. I know some but I don't even know what to look for. If Loki did just barely conceived I won't be able to pick up on the fetus until at least six weeks had passed. And as for the magic stuff, I definetly don't know what to look for."

Loki shrugged and said, "Just do the necessary steps that don't involve looking into my womb and I'll be able to tell if there's something wrong."

And so that's exactly what Bruce did. He ran the tests and Loki paid close attention but found everything to be find. He hadn't hurt himself, his magic was still pooling in his belly so the child was safe, and it was allowing his glamor to stay in place.

Once Thor was satisfied that he was truly okay they went back to discuss what had happened.

Everyone got to the point.

"What did that general of yours mean when his loyalty was towards you?" Natasha asked as soon as Loki, Thor, and Bruce sat down. Everyone had already filled Fury in on what happened and what they heard and he was staring intently at Loki, who sighed, annoyed, again.

"It was nothing but the ravings of a lunatic."

"A lunatic that you said was doing all this to try and get what he desires, and we have a pretty good guess that means you. So we have to wonder, are you a part of this, or behind it as well?" Clint said with his arms crossed and leaning back against his seat.

Loki bristled against the accusation but it was Thor who spoke in a menacing tone, "You dare accuse Loki to be part of this mad scheme of theirs."

Clint just shrugged and stared Thor down, "Seems to fit. And why else would that former general claim to still be loyal to Loki unless he's doing this under his orders? What are you planning, Loki?"

Loki sat up on his seat straighter, making himself look both menacing and regal as he said, "Thrym may claim loyalty to me, but it is false. He betrayed me the minute he betrayed my family and Jotunheim. I'll tell you exactly why Thrym is doing this, what his motives are, and what little I got from Amora. But I assure you, I have nothing to do with this."

"Let's hear it then." Fury says and takes a seat.

So Loki tells them.

He tells them how Thrym had claimed to have no longer been loyal to anyone but him. How he had apparently been upset with his arranged marriage to Thor and had gone to his parents to try to stop it to no avail, which Loki had no clue about. How he apparently though he needed "saving" from Thor and he wanted to give Loki his own throne and kingdom, here on Midgard, even though Loki had no desire. That he would use the tesseract to conquer Midgard and essentially give it to him. It was all nonsense.

"Putting aside the creepy fact that this Thrym guy has wanted you since you were a baby, why here? Why Earth?" Tony asked.

Loki shrugged. "I honestly can't say. Thrym never had any interest in it and neither do I. He even thought that the conquest of this realm our ancestors had attempted was pointless as there was nothing of worth here. My guess now is it's simply because this is where the tesseract was hidden but I suspect he just hasn't really thought it through that much."

"Hold up," Fury said placing a fist on the table, "your people tried to take over Earth before?"

"Thousands of years ago. Believe me, we have no interest in it now." Loki said through gritted teeth. He was sent here  _only_ to apprehend and bring back Thrym and Amora, not to be questioned and suspected.

"And if we don't?" Fury countered eyeing Loki closely.

"Then I don't care. I'm not here to gain your approval or trust, I came here, along with Thor, under orders from people more powerful then you and I intend to do it."

"Should you though?" Bruce spoke up.

"I beg your pardon?" Loki said turning to the doctor who was twirling a pen nervously between his fingers.

"Well, not only are you now pregnant but you're what this Thrym is after, wouldn't it be safer if you went back? He wouldn't be able to get to you, it might make his plans fall apart sooner."

"I am not helpless! I can still fight and be of use. Being pregnant does not change that for now and I have no intention of falling into Thrym's grasp, so no, I will not be going back until my purpose here is done." Loki snapped.

"And it'll do Loki more harm if he were to return back to Asgard now." Thor cut in before anyone else could suggest that Loki should leave.

"Why? Bruce asked and even Loki turned to look since he had no idea what Thor was talking about.

"The Bifrost," Thor said, "if Loki were to travel through the Bifrost right now while pregnant he could lose baby."

"So I'm stuck here until the child is born?" Loki asked horrified. Thor nodded and said, "And until you and the child are strong enough to travel through the Bifrost." Loki groaned, he had no desire to stay here for so many months.

"What about the woman," Natasha asked, "Amora, what does she want?"

Loki sighed and looked to Thor. "All she said is that she wants Asgard's ruin and that I'll help her." Thor furrowed his brow in concern at that and asked, "What do you? How are you supposed to help?" 

Loki shook his head. "I don't know, that's all she said. But I swear, I won't do anything to help her. I don't want to."

"Sounds like she expects you not to have much of a choice in the matter though." Steve said talking after a while of remaining mostly silenced.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked before Loki could.

"I heard Amora say that, the part about Loki helping her. It sounds like she already had a plan and she's changing it to involve Loki now."

Loki narrowed his eyes and told Thor, "She noticed me being protective of my stomach whenever she tried to kick it or hit me there. She also noticed that I was having difficulty with my magic. She's a sorceress, she's will also know about how your magic basically disappears to focus and protect the child. I have no idea if I was already a part of her plan... but once she guessed I was pregnant she seemed to include me in it now. I don't know how she plans on bringing ruin to Asgard, but I suspect her 'helping' Thrym with his delusional plan is a step to her's." Thor nodded as he agreed with Loki's assumption of Amora, but part of him was focusing more on what she plans to do with Loki. And why suspecting he was pregnant made her decide to include him.

"Thor, do you and Amora have a past together?" Natasha asked suddenly. Loki had turned when she started speaking but after hearing her question he whipped around to face Thor and his green eyes widened in alarm, Thor did say he had some experience before they wed...

Thor shook his head firmly and placed a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder. "No, Amora was a very vain and cruel woman who was only after power. As heir to the throne I was prepared to face her eventual advances and rebuffed her. She had seemed put out, no doubt she was hoping to be my mistress or something that will guarantee her some amount of power as all of Asgard knew I was already engaged. It was shortly after that she tried taking the throne some other way, I can't say how for I was temporarily bewitched."

"You were!?" Loki asked shocked and took Thor's face into his hands to gaze into his eyes looking.... he didn't know for what but something. Maybe a lingering trace or something but it was no doubt long gone.

"I am fine Loki, you forget both my parents are powerful magic users as well and they had looked me over right after I broke her hold on me." Thor assured Loki as he patted his hands that still held his face. Loki nodded his head, he had no idea why hearing that had worried him.

"Well, as intriguing as this all sounds, Dr Banner, are you any closer to locating the tesseract?" Fury asked as he saw that as his main concern at the moment.

Banner shook his head, "At the moment no, I'm still running my calculations and trying to find it, but it's proving to be slightly difficult."

"You all should have studied magic, then you wouldn't be having such a difficult time," Loki stood up, he still felt drained and part of him wanted to just rest, "Amora most likely has it guarded with magic to better hide it from humans and not just me. But I'm sure we'll be getting it back when Thrym decides to put it to use, when he does, then we'll come up with a plan. For now, you're all tiring me." And Loki left to search for a place to rest until they reached Stark Towers. The others made to stop Loki but one look from Thor made them stop, no doubt they'd have to face the protective future daddy and none of them really wanted to.

Thor followed Loki and caught up with him and asked, "Are you all right?" As he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Loki nodded as he leaned slightly against Thor. "Fine, just drained. I used to much strength trying to use my magic when it was resisting, but I'm fine."

~~~~~~

Amora easily found Thrym, lying unconscious on a heap of snow but still very much alive. She stared down at him in contempt, but waved an arm in front of him, healing the slight wounds he had. This plan of his was idiotic and not much of a plan, just his desperate attempt to gain something, or more accurately someone, he wants. He wasn't thinking much like a general at all. No matter. Her plan was still going by smoothly, and a now pregnant Loki made it even more sweeter. She just had to wait and put up with Thrym just a little bit longer.

She could wait for as long as it was necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I make them talk too much? I feel like I make them talk too much :/


	14. Chapter 14

They spent the next couple of weeks trying to locate the tesseract and locate Thrym and Amora, made slightly more frustrating now that they couldn't rely on Loki's magic to speed up the process. A few of the still suspected Loki was in on this, it just seemed to coincidental. Natasha kept a close eye on him every now and then. Clint still made remarks and questioned Loki, as did Tony, Nick Fury wanted him monitored and it was only because Steve and Bruce that kept Thor from attacking the director. Bruce had been the only one, besides Thor, that never suspected Loki and Steve was suspicious at the beginning but after he heard Amora's intentions to use Loki as part of her plan somehow he no longer did.

Loki didn't really care at the moment. Heimdall, who was occasionally checking in on Thor and him had announced to both their parents that Loki had recently found out he was pregnant. They had both received letters, through the Bifrost, and Loki wasn't surprised that his family was demanding he return back to Asgard. Loki had to explain to him that Thor had explained to him that it wasn't safe to travel through the Bifrost while pregnant. He had assumed Odin and Frigga must have explained it ti them since they didn't try to ask him to return. 

Although Loki's brothers  _had_ attempted to get sent to Midgard in an attempt to protect Loki know that it was also known that Thrym was after him. They hadn't been allowed due to the fact that they feared the Midgardians would assume they were working with Thrym. Frigga had wanted to go to, mostly to inspect Loki and the child since she'd be able to sense it with her magic and as it was her first grandchild she wanted to be there. But then Odin had pointed out that it wouldn't be fair to allow her to go and not any of Loki's family so Frigga was to remain in Asgard and they would all simply have to wait until the nine months passed and Loki had given birth.

Loki had also discovered that his parents apparently knew that Thrym had feeling for him and had never thought to warn him. He had also learned that Thrym had apparently gone to them a few days before Loki had first left for Asgard and had asked his parents to allow him to marry Loki instead and that he would keep him safe from the Asgardians if they tried to force him to marry Thor. They had refused as it had already been arranged that Thor and Loki would marry to bring peace to both realms and they couldn't go back on their word. Thrym had apparently been furious and when they had searched his living chambers after their disappearance they had apparently found a letter where he had claimed to save Loki.

He felt as if this was something he and Thor should have known about ahead of time seeing as they were to apprehend Thrym. Although to be fair they hadn't known at the time that Odin would have sent Loki as well. He was still slightly irritated with both his dame and sire.

But he wouldn't think about that right now, for now he wanted to help in any way he could. He started by trying to help Bruce locate the tesseract. He suspected that Amora was in fact hiding it with magic, either on her own or under orders form Thrym, and it would make it difficult for Bruce to find it on only his calculations. But Loki thought that he might be able to recognize the sign of magic while Bruce did his scan for it. So he and Bruce where currently in Stark's lab, watching a monitor closely as he ran another scan while Tony was working on his suit. He was trying to find someway to make it so that it wouldn't fall in part under Thrym's touch and he had asked Loki help in this by having him use his magic. So far Tony had had no luck and Loki was enjoying the look of annoyance on his face as he tried to find a solution to the frozen touch, he also had fun ruining Stark's things.

It was also while he was watching Bruce typing in some new calculations while he watched the screen intently that Loki felt the first wave of nausea rising up his throat that he tried to ignore. Since he had first discovered that he was pregnant Loki hadn't felt any symptoms, it was far too early for any. But Loki was now two and a half weeks along and the nauseous feeling wasn't going away and he couldn't stop himself from gagging a little, Bruce looked at him in concern but Loki just shook his head and held a hand up to say he was fine, only to clamp it over his mouth when he felt something trying to come up his throat and ran out of the room, Bruce and Tony staring after him in bewilderment. 

He runs past Thor, who was talking to Natasha, and ignores him when he calls his name trying to get to their room and to their bathroom. He doesn't make it that far. He ended up running to the sink at the kitchen on the floor everyone was welcomed to share and threw up into it for a while. He felt slim fingers pulling his hair back and a hand rubbing his back soothingly as he heaved for a while before he was finally done throwing up the contents of his stomach and panted for a while before taking the paper towel someone offered him and wiped his mouth.

"Loki, are you all right?" He heard Thor asked and turned to face him, sparing a surprised glance at Natasha who appeared to have been the one to have hold his hair back for him.

"Fine," Loki breathed out, "I just felt nauseous."

"Are you feeling ill?"

"Relax big guy, Loki's pregnant remember? No doubt he's just starting to experience some of the symptoms." Natasha said as she rubbed Loki's arm soothingly. Loki eyed her carefully, she was one of the ones who still suspected him.

"Really?" Thor said and Loki looked at him annoyed when he saw how excited Thor looked. He knew it was because of the pregnancy itself and not because Loki just threw up, it still made him annoyed but he couldn't dampen his mood so he said nothing as Thor ran his hand through his hair and leaned into the touch, he was already feeling better.

"I'll leave you two alone." Natasha says and leaves the kitchen.

"You're sure you're okay?" Thor asks leaning his forehead against Loki's. Loki nodded and wrapped his arms around Thor, it's been a while since they've spent some alone time together as Thor has gone on a few scouting missions with some of the Avengers whenever they thought they might have a lead on the tesseract only to come up empty. Loki usually stayed behind keeping an eye on the screens because he was  _sure_ that if he watched them carefully he'd find the hint of Amora's magic on it. He would go sometimes, despite Thor's protests, and every scout ended up nowhere without any real fights. But Loki just knew that now that he was starting to experience symptoms that Thor would insist even more that Loki stay back. But this was his mission too and he could still go, he could still fight.

 "This baby has terrible timing." Loki chuckled and Thor frowned and pulled back a little to look down at Loki who was smiling softly with his eyes shut.

"What do you mean? Thor asked and Loki looked up at his puzzled expression and quickly explained, "I don't mean that in a bad way, Thor, really. It's just," here Loki let out a short laugh before continuing, "ironic. We had decided to let this whole thing be a surprise but I never expected to become pregnant while on a mission where you were counting on my magic to help. This babe certainly knows how to make it's conception as dramatic as possible."

"Loki," Thor said lifting his chin up so he could look into Loki's currently green eyes, "are you worried?"

"No," Loki said pulling away from Thor and made to walk to their room, "it's just I hate that I'm disappointing you."

Loki just opened the door to the room, he insisted on keeping it shut at all times, and was heading towards the bathroom to wash his mouth out when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was spun around to face Thor who looked upset. "Why would you think that?" Thor asked.

"What?" Loki asked taken aback a bit.

"That you could disappoint me, you never could Loki, never."

Loki frowned. "But my magic-"

"Loki," Thor sighed patiently, "I've been sent to many different realms to face many different enemies, and all without the help or aid of magic. I didn't bring you along just for your magic, I know you're more then capable fighting hand to hand. I brought you along because I wanted you fighting by my side. But we also just discovered that you're pregnant and we have to think about the child growing inside you now. I understand that all your magic is going to protect it, but you also have to take care of yourself. I understand you want to help, and you can, even without your magic and without having to put yourself and the baby at risk, Loki, please."

Loki looked up at him and pouted slightly before making a small noise and heading towards the couch and plopping down on it with his arms crossed. "Being pregnant doesn't make me an invalid, Thor. Besides I'm only a few weeks pregnant, everything is fine."

"There's the risk of miscarrying it though.... Loki, do you  _want_ this child?" Thor asked dreading the answer but found himself feeling relieved, and slightly nervous, as Loki turned towards him with the most angry and hurt look on his face as he stood up to face him, an angry flush to his cheeks and the couch safely separating them.

"I'm sorry, but  _what_ did you say?" Loki hissed.

"I want this child, Loki, of course I do, I'm only asking you because-"

"What? You think I'm being careless? That I'm  _trying_ to lose this child on purpose? Is that what you truly think me capable of?"

"Loki, no-"

"How dare you-"

"Loki!" Thor shouted, losing his patience slightly. He felt bad, he had never raised his voice directly at Loki before but he had also noticed that Loki was keeping to himself and he seemed more tired as well and it was worrying him. "Loki I am simply worried about you, we haven't really talked much since everything happened. Are you really okay Loki?"

"I'm fine," Loki huffed, "I won't miscarry, my magic will prevent that and I have no desire to lose this child but I have to do what I can to help now that my magic is lost. I won't be made helpless and I won't let you treat me like I am."

"That's what this is about? Are you worried that if you don't stop Thrym he'll get to you?" Thor asked.

"No," Loki scoffed, "he's no real threat, he won't risk hurting me, not after those stupid words he said. I can handle him."

"So it's Amora?"

Loki deflated but didn't deny it. "I want to know her plan, Thor, and I can't figure it out if I'm locked here all the time. I may not be able to use my magic but I can still sense it. I need to know why she wants to bring ruin to Asgard and why she said that I'll help her. I know you're just worried for me and the safety of the child, but I promise you, it'll be fine, I can still be part of the fight. It's only when I start to show that I won't be able to risk it so I have to do everything in my power to help  _now._ "

"Why are you taking full responsibility for it all, Loki? No one expects it of you..." And that's when Thor understood. No one has really expected anything from Loki before. He was always confined to the safety of the palace, never allowed outside of Jotunheim before while his older brothers were always sent to handle things. Loki was only expected to marry Thor and have a child with him. This is the first mission he's ever been sent on, by Odin himself, that surprisingly seemed to revolve around him. And yet the second everyone had learned he was pregnant... they wanted him to return to Asgard. The mortals, the Avengers, didn't trust Loki and even Thor was wanting him to stay back. This was Loki's chance to finally prove himself and it was being taken from him and Loki was clinging to it.

"What?" Loki interrupted his thought and Thor looked towards him to see Loki staring at him warily. "What are you thinking?"

Thor sighed, "I apologize Loki."

"Oh?"

"It didn't occur to me how serious you were taking this mission or how important it was to you to be a part of it."

Now Loki sighed and sat back on the couch, patting the spot next to him for Thor to join him, which he did. "It's my first real chance to prove that I'm more then just a runt, more then just your consort. I don't  _mind_ being married to you, please don't think that, but I need to prove that I'm more then that. Not for anyone's benefit but for my own. And I'm determined to do it in any way I can."

Thor nodded his head and looked firmly at Loki as he said, "As long as you promise to be careful and especially when you start to show. You'll still be a part of this, just..."

"No fighting," Loki said with an amused smile, "I understand Thor, and don't worry. I won't risk this child." And Thor, smiling, leaned in to press a kiss against Loki's lips, only to be stopped by a hand and a sly smile. "Better not, I just vomited a while ago and I haven't washed out my mouth yet." Loki said with a smile and stood up and made for the bathroom.

Thor groaned dramatically and called out, "Fine, but you owe me a kiss." And he smirked playfully when he heard Loki scoff before he shut the door and he couldn't help but wonder how their child would look like when it was born. One thing he was certain of was that the child would be beautiful and he will love it, he already does.

And then he started thinking about Loki and himself. Theirs was an arranged marriage but Thor found himself growing fonder and fonder of the man, since they had first met in fact. And he thought Loki felt the same about him, they truly liked one another and they enjoyed each other's company. And yet...

Neither of them had actually talked about their feelings towards each other or their relationship really. Neither of them has told the other that they loved them, it was too soon for that. They've only known each other for a few months. But now they would be parents soon and Thor was sure that he did love Loki. He certainly cared for him and he loved being by his side and he loved waking up beside him and going to bed knowing Loki was beside him.

He truly believed he loved Loki and he was extremely happy to know they'd be starting a family of their own soon, even though part of him knew that they would always have a child as it was necessary to truly bring the two realms together. But still, perhaps it was too soon to bring up talk of love with Loki just yet.

Loki stepped out of the bathroom and sat back down by Thor's side on the couch and turned on the TV to find something for him and Thor to watch, he didn't want to think about Thrym or Amora or the tesseract, he just wanted to spend some alone time with Thor. It was nice and relaxing and Loki found himself resting one of his hands over his still flat stomach and marveled at the fact that there was life barely beginning to grow in him.

Thor looked over to Loki and wrapped his arms around him, making sure that one of his hands rested over the hand placed over his stomach. They were going to be a family soon and they both found themselves looking forward to it.

 


	15. Chapter 15

He found Loki sobbing quietly to himself, no doubt in an attempt to keep himself hidden as he knew how much he hated to appear in any way weaker. Never mind the fact that he was still young, but he knew how much crueler and judgmental the people were of their youngest and smallest prince, such a shame really. But he hadn't heard anyone say anything about Loki today, it was one of those quiet days when they all acted that he didn't exist... so why was Loki hiding and crying.

"Prince Loki?" He knelt down so he could look into the mouth of the small cave Loki was hidden in.

Loki turned to see who had found him, hastily wiping away his tears as he saw who it was. "General Thrym." He sniffed and looked away, glad that his shoulder length hair could hide his face from the general, even though he was sure he knew he was crying already.

"Your parents sent me looking for you when they disappeared, they were worried that something happened or someone took you. Are you okay, my Prince?" Thrym asked as he beckoned for Loki to come out, one thing about him being so small was he could so easily hide from anyone but he would usually come out for him. But Loki just turned his back on him and Thrym could see his shoulders shaking. He sat down in front and waited for Loki to calm down and talk to him. He saw a passing guard and waved him over and told him to inform the king and his consort that he had found Loki and that he was safe. 

Once the guard left Thrym turned back to Loki and asked, "What's bothering you, my Prince, you can tell me."

"Nothing General Thrym, please don't worry about me, I can make it back to the palace on my own."

"You know I can't allow that, now why won't you tell me what's bothering you so much that you came here to hide and cry?"

"I'm not crying!" Loki shouted and he could tell he was pouting without even looking at him. Loki was still young after all, he was only eight hundred and though he usually showed much maturity and finesse he could be stubborn and immature when upset. So Thrym did the only thing that would make Loki feel like talking to him, he sat down and stayed quiet.

There was a small sniff and then a small voice saying, "My, my parents are going to Asgard in a week to meet with Odin and P-Prince Thor again..."

Thrym remained silent, knowing there was more Loki wanted to say.

"I, I asked them if they could please, please end the arranged marriage... but they said they couldn't!" Here Loki let out a loud cry and made his way out of the cave and into Thrym's arm, burying his face in the crook of the general's arm. Thrym wanted nothing more then to soothe Loki, to rub his back in a comforting way and whisper assurances into his beautiful and rare hair, but he knew he could not and simply held the young prince.

"I don't want to marry Prince Thor and I don't want to go to Asgard! They're our enemies, you said they were! They'll hate me there just like they hate me here! They might hurt me. Prince Thor might hurt me! I don't want to marry him, general! Can't you help me, can't you talk to my parents for me and make them break the engagement for me?" Loki looked up at him with such sad and frightened eyes and it caused something in Thrym to break, for he really wished he could. He wanted to save his little prince.

Thrym let out a broken sigh that Loki didn't notice, he had pulled away from the general's arms and was rubbing at his eyes, sniffing every now and then.

"I will try, Prince Loki, for you I will try." Thrym vowed and it was one he intended to keep.

And now, as he stared into the glowing blue cube of the tesseract, he felt that now he could fulfill that vow he had made to his little prince.

~~~~~~

Several more weeks have passed by and Thor was growing concerned for Loki again. Though he knew that Loki would soon be experiencing symptoms from his pregnancy since that first day that he had vomited, he hadn't expected them to be so extreme.

Loki was constantly throwing up and his skin was looking even paler, he even had a slight sheen of sweat to his skin, despite the fact that as a Jotun he couldn't sweat. And yet his appetite was steadily increasing to the point where he almost always has food around him. His moods changed dramatically as well which put everyone on high alert as loki could go from calm and relaxed to a blind and furious rage to breaking down into inconsolable sobs and then smiling and in a generally delightful mood. Thor also noticed that he was getting more tired then was usual.

True, Loki was still working hard on doing what he could to help locate the tesseract or at least Amora and Thrym so that he spent more time with both Bruce and Tony. And whenever there was a possible lead Loki would still join them, Thor didn't protest but merely reminded Loki to be careful. But still, Thor  _knew_ that Loki shouldn't be getting tired so often and frequently and wondered if it was the pregnancy that caused it.

Then, around ten weeks after Loki had discovered he was pregnant, Thor awoke to the sounds of angry and frustrated grunts and noises and turned to see Loki struggling to get dressed.

Loki had already been in a foul mood since his magic stopped responding for he had packed all of his and Thor's clothing in his pocket space and couldn't open it, leaving them both stuck with what clothes they had been currently wearing. And the leathers Loki had been wearing had proven to be to uncomfortably warm on him and he had started complaining about them being too tight. Natasha ended up going and purchasing some clothes for them, with one of Tony's credit cards, and they had both been surprised that she brought them back clothes that fit them perfectly while Tony pretended to be upset that she spent his money, but he didn't really care.

But now it seemed like those clothes weren't fitting Loki anymore and when he turned Thor saw why, there was the tiniest, barely there, bump on Loki's usually flat stomach. Loki noticed it too and frowned slightly as he rested a hand against it, it was definitely a bump but.... wasn't it too soon to be showing?

"When do Jotuns usually start to show during their pregnancies?" Thor asked, perhaps it was normal for them. But when he saw Loki's frowned deepened he wondered that perhaps it wasn't.

"From what I recall, not until they're at least thirteen weeks along. My dame once told me I might show sooner since I was a runt, but he said I should show at twelve weeks, I'm only ten weeks and I'm sure this counts as showing." Loki pressed his fingers against his stomach, not really sure what he was expecting, but his stomach kept jumping back into its slightly rounded shape.

Thor got out of bed and walked over to Loki and pressed his larger hand on the tiny bump on Loki's stomach and felt around it, he was not only a god of thunder but a god of fertility as well and tried to feel his way into Loki's womb. He found resistance with Loki's magic as it saw Thor's actions as a threat even though it wasn't. Loki warned him about that, that his magic would find any foreign magic as a threat. Thor let out a frustrated sigh, upset that he couldn't check on his unborn child, especially now when he was slightly worried.

"Can you check on the child, Loki?" Thor asked since his magic would respond to him when Loki used it to check inside himself to the babe growing in him.

But Loki shook his head. When he had first seen how upset Thor was that his magic wasn't allowing him to see or check on the baby Loki decided not to use his magic to check on the baby either since it wasn't fair to Thor who just wanted a peek of the child. But now Thor wanted to know that both the baby and Loki where okay.

"Loki-" Thor started but Loki shook his head and gave him the look that told Thor he was not changing his mind. Thor frowned. "Loki, there might be something wrong with the child."

"No," Loki argued, "I told you, my magic is protecting it."

"Then there could be something wrong with you, it's not protecting you unless any harm that's done to you could cause harm to the child." Thor pointed out but Loki merely shit his eyes and sighed and went to look for a pair of pants that'll fit him.

"What if, what if we ask Bruce to check on the child for us?" Thor asked Loki tentatively and prepared himself to be yelled at when he saw Loki freeze in the act of looking for a new pair of pants.

But Loki merely turned to him and asked, "Why?"

"You're far along that their machines could pick up on the child now without your magic getting in the way. That way we can  _both_ see what's happening and know that's everything is okay." Thor said eagerly and was glad to see that Loki was considering this. Out of all the humans Loki was most fond of Bruce and Natasha. Though he did like Steve, Tony, and Clint just fine.

Finally, Loki nodded and said, "All right, we can ask Bruce. I just, um, I need to find something that'll fit me!"

After a couple of minutes of Loki angrily trying on countless clothes he finally settled on one of the jeans Natasha had bought Thor and a green sweater that fit him just fine. Thor had snuck out when Loki was trying on the sixth pair of pants to find Natasha and ask her to quickly go and find Loki some bigger clothes. She had given him a knowing smile and gladly left with Tony's card again and Thor snuck back into their room before Loki could notice he had left.

They then went to find Bruce who was down in Tony's lab with Tony himself. 

They both looked up when the two gods walked in and noticed the annoyed look on Loki's face and the slight worry on Thor's.

"Please don't leave the Prince of Mood Swings here." Tony begged in a mock pleading voice as he didn't really mean it. Unfortunately Loki wasn't in the mood and snapped.

"I am not the prince of that and I am not having mood swings you ignorant ape!!"

Everyone winced and Thor placed a calming hand on Loki's shoulder while he cast a quick glare at Tony who already looked awkward after Loki's slight outburst. Bruce was also giving him a look before turning back to his screen, only to look up when he heard a deep throat clearing sound and saw that Thor and Loki had approached him.

"Yes....?" He said a bit warily.

"Yes, uh, Bruce, we were wondering if perhaps you could give Loki a quick examination for us?"

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked, his brows burrowing as he looked Loki over who seemed to be looking fine, he hasn't even vomited today yet. Tony wandered closer as well and stared with concern at Loki though he had no idea how a healthy and pregnant Frost Giant was supposed to look but Loki looked fine.

"We're not sure," Loki answered, "it's just... I appear to be showing already, but it's far too early for a Jotun pregnancy. Even for a runt like me." And Loki smoothed out his sweater so they could see what he meant by showing and both Bruce and Tony looked down at his belly and did in fact noticed the tiniest bump.

"Oh shit, there's really a baby growing in there?" Tony muttered, his voice filled with wonder and he crossed his arms knowing full well if he tried to touch Loki's belly right now both he and Thor would kill him, everyone had noticed how even more protective Thor had gotten over Loki since he found out he was pregnant and he has already gotten his warning glare for the day.

Bruce looked at the bump too and looked up at Loki for permission before touching him and when Loki nodded he ran a gentle hand over the tiny bump and frowned. "You're ten weeks along, right?" 

Loki nodded and said, "Jotuns don't show until they're thirteen weeks and I was told runts like me show at twelve."

"What about Asgardians?" Tony asked looking at Thor.

"Twelve weeks, but that doesn't matter since Loki is the pregnant one and he's Jotun." Thor answered.

"Yes, but the baby is half Asgardian so maybe that plays a factor in how big it'll be." Tony said and both Thor and Loki frowned and Loki then explained, "It being half Asgardian won't make it that big and since I'm a runt the child will most likely be one as well despite being half Jotun."

"Either way I'll be more then happy to examine you, Loki. Tony, keep an eye on the screen and the calculations for me, will you?"

Tony nodded and waved a hand at all three of them, waving them out of his lab while Thor and Loki followed Bruce up to where the medical wing was. Once there Bruce motioned for Loki to sit on the small examination table while he looked through some of the equipment while Thor stayed firmly planted by the door.

"All right Loki, I need you to take off your pants and lie down."

"What, why?" Loki asked.

"Absolutely not!" Thor growled.

Bruce held up his hands in a placating gesture and said, "I'm sorry, but it's necessary, you're still only a few weeks along and if you want me to get a good picture of the baby inside you I have to insert this," here Bruce held up a thin and somewhat long object that made Loki widen his eyes and Thor to narrow his, "in you." Bruce finished explaining.

"No," Loki said and climbed off the examination table, "no, I'm not letting that  _thing_ inside me, absolutely not."

"I thought both you and Thor were worried about the baby?" Bruce said. He could tell they were both extremely uncomfortable with the idea of him having to put an object inside of Loki, he was sure there was a reason behind it, but he also knew that they were worried for their child.

Loki looked up at Thor with wide and unsure eyes and Thor tried to give him a reassuring look before saying, "I am worried about the child Loki, but we can wait..."

"No," Loki sighed looking away, "better to know now then to wonder." He then reluctantly removed his pants and the underwear and lied down on the examination table. He jumped when Bruce gently pried his legs apart and Thor was by his side holding his hand and smoothing back his hair. They both trusted Bruce but Loki still winced and tensed up when he felt the object being pushed inside him and scrunched up his face, this was uncomfortable.

Bruce was slightly surprised to see that Loki did in fact have both male and female genitals as well as both functioning reproductive systems, but his focus was not on that. He turned on a screen and moved the object around inside of Loki until he found what he was looking for and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I think I know why you're showing a little sooner then expected." Bruce said as he changed the angle.

Loki grunted and winced when he felt the thing moving inside, but ignored it and asked, "Why? The baby is okay, right?"

"Oh yeah, they're fine." Bruce assured him.

A beat of silence.

 _"They're!?"_ Both Loki and Thor shouted and Loki lifted himself up by his elbows and stared at Bruce who motioned for them to look at the screen.

Loki recognized the swirl of his magic so he knew that was in fact his womb and nestled safely in it were two embryos. There were two babies growing inside of Loki.

"Twins." Thor said in such an awe filled and soft voice while Loki collapsed back down and grumbled, "You just had to be a fertility god as well."

"Yeah, you two are having twins." Bruce confirmed and took the object out of Loki who grunted in discomfort but quickly sat up and covered himself with a blanket Bruce handed him.

"Are they healthy?" Thor asked then once Loki had settled down.

"They seem to be, they at least look as big as they should at this stage. If you like I could find out what gender they'll be, I'll just need some of your blood Loki." Bruce said.

"What for?" Loki asked suspicious, on Asgard or Jotunheim no medical examination ever required the need for taking one's blood, not unless you planned to do something with it.

"Well, the fetuses aren't developed enough yo have developed genitals yet. But their DNA is now in your blood and through testing your blood I'll be able to tell what gender they are. Only if you want to, of course." Bruce explained and he could see that Loki was seriously considering this while Thor seemed excited to know what gender his children would be but wanted Loki to make the decision.

Loki noticed Thor's excitement and agreed to let Bruce take his blood to test it. While he did that he dressed himself again and decided never to let that object be inserted inside him ever again. Though he was glad to know that his children, he was having twins!, were just fine. Though he also wondered why when he had first looked inside himself he hadn't noticed there were two babies inside him.

Then again he was checking quickly and most likely just stopped searching inside him as soon as he felt the first baby and had confirmed he was pregnant. If he had still looked further inside him then he would have known he was with twins. And now that he was showing Thor might seriously not let him go out with them when chasing leads and that frustrated him, just to think about it. But he also didn't want to harm his babies.

He also wondered why they were even bothering with the test, odds are he was having sons, Jotuns were either all born intersex or when a runt would breed with a non-Jotun they had nothing but sons or sometimes an intersex child as well and Loki was sure he'd have the same. But Thor was excited to know and Loki smiled when he saw Thor staring fondly at the image of their two children inside Loki's womb that was still on the screen.

"Are you excited to be a father?" Loki asked him and Thor turned to him a wide smile on his face and he reached out to gently rub his thumbs along his high cheekbones.

"I am. I mean I knew we'd always have to have at least one, now we're having two, for the treaty but... it also feels like this is just for us."

Loki cocked his head to the side and asked, "What do you mean?" And Loki raised his eyebrows when he saw that Thor seemed a little embarrassed.

"Its just, I was never sure whether we'd ever generally like one another or even tolerate one another, we had never met before you arrived to Asgard. And now, well now it feels like there might be some love between us, in this marriage. So it feels like these children are not just to fulfill the treaty but also as proof of our love... if that makes sense."

Loki was silent for a while and merely stared at Thor and Thor was starting to wonder if he had maybe said something wrong when he saw Loki begin to tear up a bit and wondered if it was his hormones acting up from the pregnancy.

And then Loki whispered, "You, you might love me?"

That's when Thor realized that he had in fact been talking about love and when he looked down at Loki's tear filled eyes and the open and raw emotion in his face and he felt a stirring in his heart and he knew then and there that he did. He did have love for Loki.

He cradled Loki's face in his hands and pressed a sweet kiss against Loki's lips and rested his forehead against his, staring deeply into Loki's still green eyes with his own blue eyes and said, "I do, I do love you Loki."

"Really?" Loki asks looking stunned. "Really Loki, I love you." Thor says and Loki wraps his arms around Thor's neck and presses his face against his chest. 

"No one, outside of my family, has ever loved me." Thor hears him mutter against his chest. Thor merely wraps his arms around Loki and presses his lips against Loki's silky hair when he hears Loki say, "I love you too Thor." And Thor's face breaks into an even wider smile and he reaches down to pull Loki's face up by his chin and kisses him again feeling extremely happy at this moment. 

"I hate to interrupt this moment...," Thor and Loki pull apart slightly when they hear Bruce's voice, "but I have the results if you guys want to hear them."

"Gladly." Thor turns towards him while still keeping an arm around Loki and Bruce swears his smile just grew larger and Loki has a smile himself.

"Right well, it looks like you guys are having both a son and a daughter." Bruce says looking down at the results and jumps slightly when he Thor let's out an extremely loud laugh before yelling, "A son and a daughter! Loki, this is excellent news!" He then pulls him in for a tighter hug, though being careful not to squeeze his stomach too tightly.

Loki, meanwhile, seems to be both extremely happy and in shock. A son, they're having a son... and for the first time a Jotun will be giving birth to a daughter.... Loki let's out a surprised laugh and doesn't even bother to hide his tears of joy as he holds onto Thor as well.

They're having a son and a daughter.

~~~~~~

Thrym is still staring at the blue cube of the tesseract when Amora walks in with an amused look on her face.

"Still looking at that thing are you, general?"

Thrym let's out a low growl deep in his throat and says, "You are supposed to help me figure out how to harness it's power and you have done nothing, Enchantress, and my patience is running low."

"Yes, yes," Amora waves an impatient hand as she says, "I know you want to save your precious prince, but these things take time. Worry not though, I think I've figured something out. But we will be needing something, or should I say someone."

"Who?" Thrym asks turning to face Amora.

She smiles, showing her teeth, and says, "A man who knows about energy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twins! I couldn't decide between a boy or a girl so I'm giving them both! Sorry Loki. And I already have an idea on how both babies will look like when they're born but that won't be for quite some time :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was a bit short considering just how long it took me to update it but I liked where it ended.

The next few days passed by in a happy blur. Heimdall, of course, had announced to Odin, Laufey, Farbauti, and Frigga that Thor and Loki were expecting twins; a son and a daughter. They were all extremely happy and excited and Loki's family were especially amazed to hear that Loki was expecting a daughter. They sent congratulation letters that also came with name suggestions that they both ignored, they wanted to wait until after their children were born to name them. 

The Avengers were also happy for them and they through them a small dinner which Loki was more then looking forward to because of all the food that would be there. He was absolutely ravenous and no one dared to speak to him until Loki had slowed down slightly. They still waited until Thor spoke to him first and, when Loki didn't snap at him, the rest soon started to speak to Loki as well. After they spent a few minutes congratulating the expecting couple and talking about babies for a while they quickly returned back to business.

"There has still been no sign of Amora or Thrym and Fury is growing restless. We have to do something more then just waiting for them to turn up or a sign indicating where they are." Clint said around a mouthful of potatoes.

"There's not much to do if we have no clue where to look for them or where they are." Natasha pointed out and turned to Thor and Loki and asked, "You two know them a little better then we do, don't you have any idea where they  _could_ be?"

Loki took a huge bite of meat and potatoes and ate an entire roll before taking a drink of his juice that Thor had poured for him before turning to Natasha and said, "If we did don't you think we would have mentioned it before now? Who knows where they could be. It has to be somewhere where they can study the tesseract in peace while also being cool enough for Thrym to be there comfortably. Unless Amora found her own spell to help him stay cool no matter where he is, in which case they could still be anywhere."

"So then what do you suggest we do exactly?" Steve asked and Thor was the one to answer.

"We wait. We wait until they make a move first. It may be frustrating," he shot a quick glance at Clint, "but it's our best and only real option at this point and we know they'll have to act at some point, and when they do we'll be ready."

"How are we supposed to be ready? We know next to nothing about Frost Giants or magic or the tesseract. Except you two, so unless you'd like to finally start sharing with the class..." Tony said turning to look meaningfully at both Thor and Loki.

Loki groaned and said, "We've told you  _everything_ that we know already. Constantly asking or expecting something new won't mean it'll happen. Nothing  _will_ until they unravel how to work the tesseract and they clearly haven't yet."

"We also haven't found it yet." Clint pointed out to which Loki groaned again and stood up and headed to the fridge to pull out a tub of ice cream from the freezer, once he had been introduced to it it had quickly become his favorite thing to it and he was constantly craving it. He grabbed a spoon and headed towards his and Thor's room and no one bothered to stop him, once a cranky and pregnant Loki grabbed the ice cream it was best to leave him alone. Instead they focused all of their attention on Thor, who met their gazes head on.

"I've got to ask something real quick, if you don't mind." Natasha said as she leaned towards Thor across the table. Thor nodded his head to let her know she could. "Are you and Loki so sure that the only option we have is to wait mainly because of Thrym's fixation with Loki?" By the way Thor's expression turned sour and the fact that he didn't outright deny it made them all think that that's exactly what both Thor and Loki were betting on.

"So you're using Loki as bait?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms as he leaned back on his chair.

Thor practically growled at him as he slammed his fists heavily on the table, causing it to actually crack slightly as he jumped off of his chair and hissed, "Loki is not and never will be used as _bait_. That traitor Thrym will not lay his hands on Loki, I will not allow it." He then sighed tiredly as he collapsed back on his chair and continued, "But Loki is right in thinking that we do not necessarily have to worry about going to them when they will come towards us as long as Loki is here. But he is  _not_ bait. That is also why we are confident that we will be ready when they do eventually come, because we'll be waiting for them."

"And if they sneak up on us?" Steve asked. "That Amora woman has magic on her side and Loki's is gone to him for the entirety of his pregnancy, won't that make it possible for them to sneak up on us?"

"No, you are forgetting, even though Loki's magic won't respond to him he can still sense magic, you can't hide that so he will know when Amora is near."

"So he's going to be our alarm system basically?" Clint asked.

"He insists he wants to be of use and with his pregnancy he soon will be unable to join us on the fights or anything that can be dangerous to him and the babies. Even if the idea of either of them getting too close to Loki is unnerving to me... it's what he wants. He wants to prove his worth." Thor looked towards where Loki had disappeared into their room, most likely still eating that tub of ice cream, while everyone else frowned at Thor's words. Why would Loki, a prince and sorcerer, need to prove himself?

But before anyone could ask about that Loki came back out, bare foot and with a now empty tub of ice cream, and plopped down on Thor's lap and rested his head against his shoulder, a slight pout to his lips.

"Loki," Thor caressed Loki's jaw softly, "what's wrong?"

Loki tightened his grip on the empty ice cream tub and mumbled out, "I finished the ice cream." He then surprised everyone by bursting into soft sobs.

"Umm, we, uh, we have more, in the other freezers." Tony said carefully and was caught off guard when Loki immediately stopped sobbing and looked up with an excited look on his face as he asked, "Really?"

Steve ended up going to his room and handed Loki the unopened ice cream tub who gladly took it, taking the lid off, and scooped a spoonful of it in his mouth before letting Thor lead them back to their room. Once they were out of sight Tony called out, "Jarvis, make sure we have a good stock of ice cream at all times." Better not to risk it and having a possibly angry, pregnant, and hormonal god after them if they  _did_ ever run out of ice cream.

"Yes, sir." Came Jarvis's reply.

~~~~~~

The next day found the tower quite empty with only Tony, Bruce, and Loki inside with Jarvis's always present company. 

Loki had woken up in the morning and had found the new clothes Thor had asked Natasha to purchase for him, only to sneer at them in disgust and ruffled through Thor's clothing until he chose one of his sweatpants and a dark blue shirt. Later, when Thor had finished watching Loki sifting through his side of the closet, he had asked what was wrong and Loki had blushed.

"Those new clothes, I don't like them...," at Thor's questioning glance Loki's blush deepened and said, "They smell like her, like Natasha. I don't like that... I like your scent. I need _you_ to get the clothes for me, Thor."

"What?"

"I need you to get me new clothes, so your scent will be on them. I don't know why... but I need that, I want it. Please? The length of your clothes are slightly bigger and I don't want to hog them, but I don't want Natasha's scent."

Eventually Thor had given in to Loki's strange request, he assumed it was some Jotun instinct, and he had gone to Natasha to ask her for her help again, though he would be sure the handle the clothes himself. They had left Tony grumbling behind them about how he was taking care of another man's pregnant spouse as they left with his card. Tony himself had been working in his lab, but had come up to the kitchen to get himself a fix of coffee while Bruce was still down there working. Clint and Steve had gone to report to Fury and to see if maybe they had found anything useful. They were then going to bring back some food as it had been a while since anyone had gone grocery shopping and they were essentially seven people living together, two of which were gods with huge appetites. And Loki had taken a quick bath and, before putting on Thor's shirt, he stood in front of their mirror attached to their closet and stared at the slight bump to his belly. He was rubbing it gently, still in awe that he was actually carrying two beings inside him that was part Thor and part himself. 

Only to be pulled out of his pleasant thoughts by a familiar sensation of foreign magic, Amora's magic.

Oh shit.

And then there was a huge outpouring of her magic all throughout the entire tower and Loki braced himself against the wall as he still automatically recoiled from her magic before reaching for Thor's shirt and putting it on. He had to warn Bruce and Tony so they could be prepared. Bruce wouldn't be able to do much as he couldn't turn into the Hulk in here, but Tony and himself should be able to be okay, if it was just Amora, which he was sure it was just her because he felt no chill in the air that would have signaled that there was a Frost Giant around. They needed to contact Thor and the others, they were going to need everyone's help.

But as soon as he walked out into the kitchen where Tony had been getting himself a cup of coffee he knew there was trouble. Amora, it seems, had sneaked up to Tony and when Loki approached the kitchen he saw Amora pulling away from Tony who now had that dazed and faraway look Loki recognized from those enchanted men they had encountered before. That wasn't good. And then, with an amused smile on her face, Amora turned towards him, a delicate hand resting over the arc reactor in Tony's chest.

Shit.

"Well hello Loki." Amora said, much to friendly for Loki's taste, before extending a hand towards him and firing a magical blast at him. Loki raised his arms in an attempt to protect himself, but it proved unnecessary as his magic was still protecting him from Amora's in order to protect the babies and a shield appeared before him, glowing in the green and familiar light of his magic, though he still felt that it was out of his reach. 

"Magic still protecting you from mine I see," Amora said, somewhat disgruntled, "well, I'm not here to fight you anyways." 

"And what are you here for?" Loki asked, his eyes straying to Tony's blank look.

Amora shrugged. "We need a little help with with the tesseract and I think this mortal," she gestured to Tony, "can help us. But Thrym also told me, in an annoyingly commanding voice I might add, to bring you back with me if I can. So, any chance you'll come with me without being difficult?" 

Loki scowled at her, "Not a chance."

"Well, I tried," Amora said with a smirk and another shrug, "I only really needed to get him," she gestured to Tony, "but I'm sure we'll see each other again, little Jotun prince, so, until then." She gave Loki a jolly little wave while a giant orb of yellowish green light appeared behind her and Tony. Still smirking, Amora grabbed Tony by the elbow and pulled him behind her as she stepped through the glowing orb.

"Wait, no!" Loki shouted and, knowing full well that this was possibly one of the stupidest things he would ever do but also knowing he couldn't just let an enchanted Tony go alone to be at the mercy of both Amora and Thrym and this might be their best chance to at least get their hands on the tesseract, he grabbed on to the back of Tony's shirt and let himself be dragged through as well.

~~~~~~

Bruce walked up from Tony's lab, looking intently at some of his notes. He felt he was getting closer to locating the tesseract and he wanted both Tony and Loki to look through his notes thinking that they could probably all work together and end up with better results. He headed towards the kitchen knowing that Tony was there getting more coffee for himself. But when he got there he saw no sign of Tony. He didn't think nothing of it and, still looking at his notes, called out, "Jarvis, where's Tony?"

No answer. Odd.

"Jarvis?" Bruce looked up and frowned slightly, Jarvis always answered. He set his notes down on the counter and headed towards the wall where the panel was. He opened it up and saw that everything was offline which was why Jarvis wasn't responding but Tony kept everything online at all times. Bruce was starting to get a bad feeling about all this and he needed Jarvis to get back online because he knew that whatever might have happened here Jarvis would have still recorded everything.

He did get Jarvis back and immediately asked to watch a video of anything that might have happened in the past hour, Tony had only gone up for coffee half an hour ago but better to check a little ahead of time. By the time he had finished reviewing the entire thing his stomach had bottomed out, how had he not noticed anything was amiss?

"Jarvis, contact the others right away." Bruce said firmly.

"Right away, Dr Banner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I chose Tony because he was the first one to pop in my head. I mean he build his first suit in a cave, he powered his entire tower in Avengers with self sustaining energy, and in Age of Ultron he was studying the mind stone so I figured he could work out the tesseract also. I mean Bruce was also technically helping with the mind stone and everything in AOU but do you really think anyone is gonna try to kidnap him and risk him Hulking out. But yeah, I felt the need to explain why Tony since I feel like you guys might have been expecting me to bring someone new but nope. That's all folks. No new additions to the characters, except the babies when they're born.


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as all three of them walked through the orb that Amora had conjured up Loki felt large hands encircle him and pulling him away from Tony. Loki snarled harshly as a fierce protectiveness overcame him when he felt them settle over his small bump. It felt  _wrong_. Having someone else's hands anywhere near his bump instead of Thor's. He called forth an ice blade, feeling his paler skin melting back into it's natural blue, and made to stab at the hands that held him, but Thrym had covered them in his own sturdier ice and Loki couldn't pierce through it.

"You've never been able to surpass me when it came to your ice magic, my prince, I was the one who taught you after all." Thrym reminded him gently.

"Let me go!" Loki demanded and, surprisingly, Thrym did. He placed Loki down gently and he waved his hands off of him and stepped away from him, eyeing him warily. He turns away from Thrym and places one of his hands over his belly and feels with his magic if his babies were okay. Once he was satisfied that they were he looked at his hands and saw that they had slipped back into the pale skin, which was fine, he still needed to be able to blend well in Midgard. He then looked around and was surprised to find themselves completely out in the open.

Where exactly were they?

Wherever they were there was a comfortable chill in the air which probably explained why they were here. And as Loki continued looking around it looked like this was an island, and not a particularly big island but it did seem to be isolated which was probably another reason they were here. So where was Stark and where is the tesseract?

~~~~~~

Bruce was pacing the length of the communal living room nervously. He had had Jarvis immediately contact the others to let them know more or less what happened, that Loki and Tony had disappeared, but he had also requested that they not tell Thor yet, not until they got back to the tower. He didn't  _want_ to keep it from Thor that his pregnant husband has disappeared, but he also thought it be best for Thor to express his rage here in the tower instead of out there where they would have a better chance of calming him down and keep him from flying off to look for Loki himself, especially since they had no clue where they would have even been taken.

He was currently lost in thought as he thought of ways that they might find them when he heard a loud bang somewhere downstairs and then Thor's voice shouting out, "Loki?" And then loud, thundering, footsteps drawing nearer and nearer.

Oh dear.

Soon Thor was making his way through the door and stomping his way past Bruce and heading towards his and Loki's room. He had no idea what happened, one minute he and Natasha were looking for the new clothing Loki had requested when she had gotten word from Tony's Jarvis that they were needed back at the tower, that something had happened. He didn't quite know how but he just  _knew_ that something has happened to Loki, especially with the quick glance Natasha had thrown towards him. They had hurried back to the tower, Thor doing his best to keep his growing worry under control. But now, as he was looking and calling out for Loki, it was coming back and he could feel a storm building outside of his own making. He paid it no mind as he headed outside and made his way to Bruce, vaguely aware that Clint and Steve had joined them.

"Where is Loki?" Thor demanded though careful not to anger or threaten the doctor.

"I don't know." Bruce answered, looking a little weary.

"What do you mean you do not know!?" Thor lost his temper, "You were here in the tower with Loki!"

"Thor, calm down." Steve held out a placating hand towards Thor, who growled slightly and tightened his grip on Mjolnir in order to reign in his power, but he backed off and Steve gave him a measured nod before focusing back on Bruce. "What happened?" He asked.

Bruce shook his head and headed over to one of the laptops he had brought up from the lab and said, "I was down at the lab the entire time so I didn't see anything. Jarvis, I found out later, was taken offline so I wasn't warned about anything but Jarvis still recorded everything so it's better to take a look for yourselves."

He started the video and they all drew closer to watch. All they saw, at first, was just Tony in the kitchen with a cup in his hand and he seemed to be talking, most likely to Jarvis, when suddenly Amora appeared out of nowhere, a bright light appearing and disappearing behind her. She snuck up on Tony, who seemed distracted as he walked toward a panel and checking it, most likely because this was when Jarvis went offline. He seemed to have sense that someone was behind him since he turned around and Amora had grabbed his face in her hand and brought it close to her. They couldn't see what she was doing but when she pulled back something seemed off and yet vaguely familiar about Tony. Clint was the one to point it out.

"He looks like those guys who are under her control."

Right after Amora pulled away was when Loki ran in and froze. Thor leaned closer to the screen, focusing on Loki. There was an extremely loud boom of thunder as they watched Amora attack Loki and Thor slammed his hands on the kitchen counter, a low snarl coming out between his tightly clenched teeth. Even though Loki was right about his magic being able to protect him from Amora's, and even though Thor saw it on the video, he would still make her pay for that.

Then there was a little talking, with Loki looking annoyed and Amora like they were just having a friendly chat. But then she was waving her hand and some portal looking thing opened up behind her and she was leading Tony into it and they saw Loki shouting something and then he was grabbing on to the back of Tony's shirt and.... they were gone, the portal thing closing behind Loki.

Bruce ended the video and he turned to the others, noticing that Thor was still staring intently at the screen and that the storm outside was building up.

"We have to find them," Steve said and then asked Bruce, "how quickly do you think you can locate them?"

 Bruce shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly as he thought. "It might take me a while," he confessed, "especially if she's using her magic to hide them. I mean me and Tony had been working on working through that with Loki's help but it proved to be difficult without the help of Loki's magic so it will take time..."

"Time?" Thor roared. "We don't have time, I need to find Loki now and this is wasting valuable time!" He turned back to the screen that still showed the faintest sign of that light that Loki and Tony Stark had disappeared through. There was no thinking this over, Thor needed to go and look for Loki now and he couldn't wait any longer. He held out his hand and waited for Mjolnir to soar into his hand before making for his way out, only to be stopped by the captain.

"Thor, we have to wait until we know where they are-"

"I need to find Loki now!" Thor roared again, shaking Steve's hand from his shoulder and glaring down at him.

"Thor-" Steve tried again.

"You do not understand," Thor pointed a finger at Steve, "I made a vow, in front of Loki, that should anyone ever show any disrespect towards Loki or try to harm him in anyway it would be the last thing they'd ever do because I would end them. That was not meant just as a warning to the warriors of Asgard but to  _any_ being who dared to do so. Thrym is a traitor to the crown of Jotunheim, to Loki's parents and older brothers, yet still claims loyalty to Loki. That is a lie, a delusion, for he has betrayed Loki as well and his trust. This loyalty that he claims to have is nothing but an unhealthy fixation he has had since Loki was nothing but a babe," Thor spit out the last word, his anger growing by the second, "so do not tell me to wait. Loki and Tony Stark are not the only one's in danger, so are my unborn children. So do not tell me to wait."

"Look, Thor," Clint intervened, "we get it, all right. You're worried about Loki and we understand that, but think. Earth, or Midgard as you two like to call it, is a pretty big place. Trying to find Loki and Tony on your own will take much, much longer if you try doing it on your own. We're not telling you to abandon either of them, just to wait until we locate them and then we can fly off and get them together."

"I cannot just stay here and do nothing, I need to destroy Amora and Thrym for daring to take Loki from me." Thor growled.

"And you don't have to," Natasha spoke up and all three men turned to look where she and Bruce had been busily working on Bruce's laptop, "while you three were arguing me and Dr Banner here did something useful."

"We found them, or at least Jarvis picked up Tony's location and Loki's bound to be there as well." Bruce let them all know.

"Where?" Thor asked moving towards them.

"The Kerguelen Islands."

~~~~~~

Thrym stepped closer to Loki and carefully looked him over to make sure his little prince was okay. He looked different without his usual and regal loincloths, or even that leather outfit he last saw him in. Now he seemed to be wearing odd Midgardian clothing that were just a tad big on him. He still held himself as a prince should and moved with effortless grace... but he stank of that Asgardian prince and it made his hackles rise.

Why was Loki even wearing those types of clothing? Why not his loincloths or even the leathers? And why had Loki used his ice magic instead of his usual magic, he was more comfortable with that then the ice, and he absolutely excelled at it. A breeze ran through Loki's hair, blowing it back, and Thrym frowned at the pale skin. Loki still looked lovely... but was that false skin forced on him?

"Why do you wear a false skin, my prince?" He asked and Loki turned to glare at him but did not answer and merely stepped away. Thrym followed, he seemed to be looking for something and Thrym smiled. "If you're looking for where the Midgardians are working on the tesseract it's just right over there." He pointed towards the west and Loki turned to face him, a hard expression on his face.

"Midgardians?"

Thrym nodded and explained, "These islands were quite empty when we first arrived here, except for a small group of Midgardians who call themselves scientists. Amora did some of her magic on them to get them under our control and we had them working on trying to figure out the makings of the tesseract and how it worked, how we could use it to fulfill our plans. But they weren't making any progress these last few months so Amora came up with the idea to call in someone else to help speed things up. She chose that strange Midgardian that wears that iron suit, she seems to think he'll be a huge help. I also asked her to bring you along if she could and I'm glad that she did, glad that you're finally away from that  _Asgardian_. But I promise you, my prince," Thrym now had a huge smile on his face, "soon all of Midgard will be yours and you will rule over them as the magnificent king I have always known you were destined to become."

He reached his hand out to caress Loki's jaw, but he moved back and snarled angrily, "Do not touch me."

"My prince-?"

"I have told you before, I do not want Midgard, I do not want to be king, I am  _happy_ at Thor's side so stop this! If you are really so concerned with what I want then listen to me and accompany Thor back to Jotunheim to face the judgement of my parents, your King and King Consort that  _you_ betrayed, and leave me be, and face the consequences of what you have done."

"My prince, you cannot possibly mean that? This isn't want you want, what you ever wanted. You told me, you  _asked_ me to save you from this arranged marriage."

"I did no such thing." Loki scoffed.

"I assure you, Prince Loki, you did, when I found you sobbing in that small cave only you could fit in." Thrym insisted and Loki looked absolutely furious and indignant as he did indeed remember that.

"I was a child, you idiot! I knew nothing of Thor or what he was like so of course I was frightened! But now I know Thor and I want to stay by his side and I have every intention to do so and he and I will end whatever it is you're planning, Thrym, so it would be better for you to simply surrender now." Loki sneered at him and then he set of in the direction Thrym had pointed out where the tesseract and those enchanted scientists where, Stark had to be there too.

He made it a few steps before a hand grabbed his arm in a harsh grip and was pulling him back and away.

Loki snarled. "What are you -!"

"You have been bewitched," Thrym said darkly, "bewitched by those Asgardians, most likely by their witch of a queen. I see that now. Do not worry, my prince, I'll have Amora undo whatever it is they have done to you."

"What utter nonsense are you talking about now!? I have  _not_ been bewitched," Loki considered it an insult that Thrym would even suggest such a thing, as if Loki's mind could be taken over or fooled so easily by another, "and I will not have that woman's magic anywhere near me! Let me go, Thrym, now!" Loki ordered.

But Thrym didn't. He dragged a protesting and struggling Loki towards what looked like a small but comfortable hut, opened the door, and pushed Loki in before shutting it behind him. He then called on his ice magic to barricade the door so Loki wouldn't get out, for his own protection. 

Thrym shouted, so Loki would be able to hear him fine, "Do not worry, Prince Loki, I will go get the Enchantress and she'll make you right again. Stay here and everything will be fine." And without waiting for a reply he made to go get Amora who was most likely observing the progress now being made with the tesseract and seeing if that new Midgardian was helping speed things along.

Inside the hut Loki was seething. This is what Thrym calls loyalty? Ignoring everything Loki is saying and merely believing that it is merely the work of some bewitchment that never happened and attempting to lock him up? The nerve. Loki wasn't worried though, he always managed to find ways of sneaking out of places and around Thrym when he was a child. And it helped that the windows weren't barred, the only thing separating Loki from the outside was a flimsy looking screen. He smirked. He'll get out, find Stark and the tesseract, and wait for Thor and the others who were most likely already on their way to get them. Let Thrym and Amora try to find them, Loki could handle them.

~~~~~~

Everyone had quickly gathered their weapons and were making their way to the jet they had Fury send their way. They knew they had to move quickly before Thor lost his patience with the lot of them and simply went off on his own to the Kerguelen Islands. It made sense that Thrym and Amora would be there, the islands were known as the Desolation Islands. There were no indigenous people there, the only people who usually were on those islands were a group of French scientists, scientists who were probably also now under Amora's control and who were made to study the tesseract and most likely hadn't made any progress which was why she came after Tony. She might have come for Bruce too but most likely didn't want to have to deal with Hulk in case he came out.

Thor wasn't interested in any of that though, he simply wanted to get Loki back. He knows Loki can handle himself, even without his magic. He had been specifically training with his other skills in case he ever found himself without his magic again. But it wasn't just Loki he had to worry about, but their children as well. Loki might end up overexerting himself and hurt himself and the children without meaning to. His magic might protect them but Thor remembered his mother saying once that if you overwork your magic too much, if you rely on it to keep you safe and fight for control over it, it could very well do you harm.

Loki was stubborn and he felt the need to prove himself and Thor worried he might end up doing something reckless, especially if he was within grasp of the tesseract. He might do anything in order to bring it back to them and have it delivered back to Asgard to prove that he was more then Thor's war prize from a war neither of them fought in. He had to keep Loki from doing anything reckless, he had to.

~~~~~~

Amora watched as the man who called himself Iron Man quickly took over and started ordering the other men around, telling them what he needed and what they needed to do as he focused solely on the tesseract. He seemed to be doing quite an excellent job, better then any of the others. Though he kept calling out for a Jarvis and getting confused when he got no reply, other then that Amora was pleased. Finally they'd be able to move on to Thrym's plan and once they did she could focus on her own.

Speaking of Thrym, she could hear him approaching and calling out to her. Rolling her eyes she turned to him, her arms crossed but a sweet smile on her face that she knew looked fake. "Yes?"

"I need you to look over Loki, those damn Asgardians have bewitched him and I need you to set him right."

Amora raised an eyebrow.  _Really,_ she thought to herself,  _you really think that's what's happening?_

Well, even though she  _would_ enjoy digging through Loki's mind and making him her's... she can't, couldn't. She can tell that Loki is quite powerful and he could fight her off, keep her from getting too close to his mind. But now that he's also pregnant his magic simply wouldn't allow her's to get to close as it would see it as a threat to what's growing in his womb. She couldn't do anything and she told him so.

 "What do you mean you can't?" Thrym growled at her. "Its just a bewitchment, it should be simple for you to break it!"

 _If there was even a bewitchment on him, you delusional idiot,_ Amora thought but said, "Yes, well, I can't do anything about it. Loki's magic won't let mine anywhere near him at the moment so it will be impossible."

"Loki's not himself, surely he wouldn't fight you-"

"I'm saying  _his magic. His magic_ won't let mine anywhere near him. It's protecting something important." And when she saw the confusion on his face she smiled wickedly, this could work to her advantage. "You mean you don't know?" She asked delicately.

"Know what?" Thrym demanded.

"Loki's pregnant." She answered and her smile grew larger.

~~~~~~

As Loki was climbing out out window, after looking through the hut for some food as he couldn't ignore his hunger, he heard what sounded like a loud roar of disbelief from Thrym. 

He had no idea what the cause of it was and, frankly, he didn't really care. He had to get to Stark and the tesseract and somehow find a way to get both of them hidden away somewhere before either Thrym or Amora discovered they were gone.

Just as he spotted the glowing blue light of the tesseract he heard a loud bout of thunder and looked up in time to see dark clouds and lightning covering the sky. Loki smiled. Thor was here, he found him and he could handle Thrym and Amora while he focused on Stark and the tesseract.

Perfect.

~~~~~~

As soon as Natasha and Clint, who were both flying the jet, announced that they were over the islands Thor immediately opened the back hatch and, before anyone could try to stop him, he gripped Mjolnir tightly and jumped out and let himself be announced to Thrym, Amora, and, more importantly, Loki that he was coming.

The others stared after him as he had jumped but there was no stopping him now. Clint and Natasha were doing their best to find a safe spot to land, most people came here by boats or ship as it was easier since there was no safe landing area. It was starting to look like they might just have to risk staying in the air when Natasha found a spot that looked like it might do. They landed precariously while Bruce debated whether he should join them or not. In the end it was Steve suggesting that Loki or Tony might need immediate medical attention that made him decide to stay behind, the Hulk wouldn't be a part if this fight.

Once the jet landed Steve, Clint, and Natasha made their way out. Steve had spotted the settlement where it looked like the area where they were working on the tesseract and figured that's where they ought to go. Hopefully they'll meet Tony and Loki there and Thor as well if he got there first.

"Keep your ear on the transmission in case we need you, all right Dr Banner." Steve said and when Bruce nodded they were off.

Thor had landed heavily on the ground, a crater forming underneath him, and looked around. He spotted a hut up ahead, the entrance to it barred by ice and he made to move towards it when there was an angry roar and then the sound of charging behind him. He smiled and he spun around as Thrym was upon him and swung Mjolnir to meet with his chin. Thrym grunted as his head was thrown back but he only went back a few steps and he glared murderously at Thor who returned it with full force as they started circling each other.

"Where is Loki?" Thor demanded as he raised Mjolnir.

Thrym snarled at him as he said, "Safe from where you can do him any more harm, Asgardian."

"Tell me where he is now!" Thor demanded once again as he charged at Thrym.

"I won't let you lay your filthy hands on him ever again!" He roared back at Thor as he swung at him.

Thor dodged it and shouted, "That is not for you to decide!" He swung his hammer around and threw it straight at the former Jotun general, hitting him square in the chest. He went flying back and landed hard against the hut, it crumbling underneath him. Thor called Mjolnir back to him, catching her in his hand and gripping her tightly as he moved towards Thrym. He wanted to kill him. He knew he was ordered to bring Thrym back to Jotunheim alive so he could be brought forth before Laufey and face his sentence there. But he wanted to kill him, to make sure he wouldn't ever come near Loki or their children growing inside him. He would be most likely be facing death back on Jotunheim either way so Thor saw no problem in raising his hammer to deliver the killing blow.

But then he noticed him acting strangely. He was looking through what remained of the hut, almost frantically, and as Thor got closer he heard him muttering Loki's name over and over before looking up and saying, "He's gone."

Then Thor understood. Loki was here, he was being kept in this hut and must have left before Thor got here. He knew that Loki wouldn't have gone if he knew Thor was here, so where was he know? Thor turned his back on Thrym. He knew know was his best chance to apprehend Thrym, to kill him. But Loki and their children were his priorities. So he spun Mjolnir and took to the sky, looking for Loki.

~~~~~~

Loki found Stark.

He was busy, ordering some of the other Midgardians, the scientists, around as they were packing everything up. He could almost believe this was the regular Stark, except for the somewhat empty look in his eyes that let him know he was still under Amora's control. That and the fact that even though he was standing near him he didn't seem to recognize him and he called him Prince Loki, but in a hollow and distracted voice. Stark never called Thor or himself, "Prince" when he spoke to either of them.

He also noticed that there was one case that Stark was absolutely refusing to let anyone else near, except for Loki himself for whatever reason. Which made Loki sure that that's where the tesseract was being kept and he wondered if Stark would let him open it and look at it himself.

"Well, that's that. Now we just have to wait for the bosses before we can go ahead and leave." Stark said to no one in particular while also looking vaguely at Loki, who frowned at that. They most certainly were  _not_ going to go anywhere else with either Amora or Thrym. He was within reach of both the tesseract and Stark, he could grab them both and go look for Thor, or even the others if they had tagged along. But he somehow got the impression that Stark wouldn't go anywhere while still under Amora's influence and he couldn't take him back like that either way. Perhaps he could do something about it...

He moved behind Tony, where he wouldn't be able to see what he was trying to do, and tried, stubbornly, to use some of his magic. He knew that if he could reach just a certain portion of it that he could undo Amora's hold on Stark and bring him back to himself. But his magic was just as stubborn as he was and wasn't listening to him. 

 _Come on,_ Loki thought to himself,  _the babies are fine, will be fine. Just let me use an ounce for this._

It was resisting him, his magic still, but he kept trying. He  _knows_ he can do this. He brought his hands to hover over the back of Tony's head, completely unaware of what was happening since nothing was happening at the moment. Loki kept trying though, searching inside himself and calling for his magic to listen to him, to undo Amora's hold on Stark and free him from it.

He felt a dull ache in the back of his head and he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes and kept digging until he found it. A part of his magic willing to listen to him. He called on it and let out a sharp gasp, but kept concentrating, when he felt a sharp sting in his belly and felt it churn and he groaned. Now was not the time for a bout of nausea to hit him. He ignored it and focused on that strand of magic that'll listen to him. It was met with resistance as the rest of his magic fought back against it. His magic seemed to be screaming at him, trying to warn him against something, but Loki wasn't listening. He need this to work. He need to free Stark from his enchantment and then both of them could take the tesseract to Thor and the others and they could end this.

Loki opened his eyes briefly as he felt his green magic swirling around his hands. He had done it! He could do this! He shut his eyes again as he focused on concentrating on what he had to do, ignoring the dull ringing in his ears, the pounding in his head, the way his entire body seemed to be trembling, his magic screaming at him to stop, and the increasing pain in his belly.

Everything will be fine, his magic was still protecting his and Thor's babies. 

Tony, meanwhile, had noticed that something was happening once he felt Loki's magic moving around in his mind. But by then there wasn't much that he could do as Loki worked quickly to free his mind. It was painful work, using only a portion of his magic that he usually worked with to undo this enchantment, and Amora's magic was not to be underestimated. Not to mention that the rest of his magic was still fighting against him while he was doing this. It was tiring and Loki knew he was pushing himself far too hard, but he was almost done. Just one more little push and... it was done!

Loki pulled his hands back from Tony, saw him leaning forward and breathing heavily as he came back to himself. Loki allowed himself a small smile before realizing that his magic was swirling around furiously inside him, that there was still a sharp pain deep within him, and when he looked down he saw that Thor's light grey sweatpants, that he was still wearing, had a small blood stain on them and that trickle of the blood had snaked down one of his legs and onto a pale foot.

"Loki?" By then Tony had somewhat snapped out of his daze and had been looking around until his eyes had landed on Loki. He trained his eyes down to see what Loki was lookimg at and saw the blood. "Oh shit." He muttered.

"No..." Loki said in such a small voice, right before he passed out.

~~~~~~

 Thor was flying around while keeping a close eye on the ground for any sign of Loki. He noticed a strange shimmering around him and next thing he knew he was on the ground. 

And there was Loki.

Looking beautiful, as always, Loki was in his natural blue skin and how Thor had missed it. The lovely and deep color of it, though not as deep as the other Frost Giants of average size, with his hereditary lines running gracefully over his body in enticing lines of a lighter blue. And his eyes were no longer the pure and lovely color of emerald but the deep and piercing color of garnet. His long and dark wavy locks fell around him though he had pushed some of the strands off of his face and tucked a few behind his ears. He was dressed in one of his dark green loincloths and was covered in gold from his neck, to his arms and wrists, his waist, and even his ankle. And he was kneeling, kneeling down in front of two very small children, a bright and loving smile on his face as he looked at them.

Thor could not see the children, they had their backs to him, but he knew, he knew they were his. They were theirs.

One had golden hair like his while the other had ebony hair like Loki's. He could not tell which one was his son and which his daughter for they looked of similar build from behind and they seemed to be dressed alike in what looked like Midgardian clothing, the only difference was one child wore green while the other wore red. Exactly like their parents.

Thor looked once again at the loving look on Loki's face, the light in his eyes when he looked at their children that were meant only for them. He watched as Loki ran a placating blue hand over their children's faces and spoke to them softly, Thor couldn't see the children's skin color either, but it didn't matter, he loved them. And he wanted to go to them, to hold them both, to look upon their faces with the same love Loki was looking at them. And he wanted to embrace Loki close to him, to never let him go.

But when Thor made to go to them Loki let out a sharp cry and landed awkwardly on his knees, clutching at his stomach and staring in horror as the children in front of him started to jerk violently. Thor froze and the children stilled themselves and Loki, looking panicked, ran his hands over them, checking to see if they were both okay and that's when Thor noticed the blood running down Loki's stomach and settling around his legs on the ground.

Panicked, Thor made to move towards them again and Loki once again cried out, louder and more pain filled, and more blood was gushing out and the children were jerking violently again, neither one making a single noise, and Loki looked grief stricken and frightened and Thor hurried to get to them, to get to his family. Loki shouted in pain again and he held up a bloody hand towards Thor in a silent plea for him to stop, his stare accusing and filled with pain as he shouted, "Thor stop! You're killing them!"

Then the children fell in a giant bloody heap, their bodies gone, and Loki shouted out his grief before, he too, fell.

And then come the mockingly sweet whisper of Amora's, close to his ear saying, "You will lose them all, Thunderer."

 Thor roared and he moved towards the whisper, his hand circling around Amora's slender neck. She sputtered and grabbed onto Thor's wrist and then smiled at him. 

"Hello, my Prince. It's been a while."

"What. Was the meaning. Of  _that?"_ Thor said in a deadly low voice, his eyes taking on a stormy hue and a storm raging above their heads.

"You didn't enjoy it?" Amora asked sweetly and gasped when Thor tightened his grip around her throat. "It was but an illusion!"

"Why show me it!? Why worsen my anger!? Why are you doing this, Amora?" Thor demanded.

"Didn't Loki tell you? I want to bring about Asgard's ruin, and the best way by doing that is by destroying you." At Thor's quizzical look Amora explained, "You are Asgard's best defender, it's greatest warrior and future king. The All-Father is strong, but he's also getting old and tired. You fall and Asgard falls and the best way to make you fall is by using your love for Loki and those unborn children, I just know it."

Thor growled and threw Amora on the ground and stood over her, pointing the head of Mjolnir at her as he threatened, "You leave Loki and our children alone, Amora. Whatever your plan is it will not succeed, I will make sure of that."

Amora simply laughed and said, "Oh Thor, I didn't even have to do anything."

"What do you-"

"Remember my words, Thunderer, for they are a promise of what's to come." And then she was gone. Disappeared from right underneath Thor.

But what exactly did she mean?

Dread clawed at Thor and a light rain started to fall as Thor's worry for Loki grew. He had to find him now and he had to stop getting distracted by things that did not matter. He took to the sky once again.

~~~~~~

"Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit! Loki? Loki wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up. Fuck!" Tony started to panic. He didn't have his suit, he didn't have Jarvis, and he had a bleeding and pregnant unconscious god on his hands and he had no idea what happened. All he knew was bleeding while pregnant was not a good thing and he needed to get Loki some help and he highly doubt he'll get any here.

He was so distracted he didn't even notice Amora appearing behind him and quickly, and quietly, taking the case with the tesseract inside it before disappearing, completely unnoticed with a satisfied smile on her face.

Just as Amora disappeared Tony caught sight of their salvation in the forms of Steve, Clint, and Natasha. He waved towards them, calling at them frantically and hoping that they'll get the message to hurry the fuck up. Thankfully they did and he saw them rushing towards them. Steve, the super soldier, got to them first and he knelt down beside Loki, looking him over while Tony kept beckoning for Hawkeye and Black Widow to hurry.

"What's happened?" Steve asked, still looking Loki over.

"I don't know but he's bleeding!" Tony shouted and Steve noticed the blood.

"We need to get him to Bruce. Clint, call Bruce and tell him to prepare the medical stuff in the jet, tell him Loki's bleeding. Nat, call Thor and tell him to meet as at the jet and where it is and that we have Loki and he needs to hurry. Tony, can you run?" When Tony nodded Steve gingerly picked Loki up and said, "Don't fall behind." And he started to run, quickly catching up to Natasha and Clint who had turned back around. Loki stirred in Steve's but he did not open his eyes, merely moaned before falling unconscious again.

They had to get there in time, they just had to.

~~~~~~

Thor couldn't help but keep thinking about that illusion that Amora showed him... was that meant as a specific warning? Was that her threatening Loki and their children in some horrific way? What was the meaning of that illusion, there had to be one. 

_"You will lose them all, Thunderer."_

Well, Thor just won't let that happen. If she means to come after Thor by hurting Loki and their unborn children she will die. Slowly and painfully until she is no longer a threat. She will rue the day she set her eyes on either of them, he'll make sure of that.

He was pulled out of his musings by his transmitter going off, he had honestly forgotten that he had come here with the other Avengers and it just now occurred to him that they might have found Loki and he hoped that's why they were contacting him. He turned his transmitter on and Natasha's voice came to him sounding urgent.

"Thor, we need you to meet us back on the jet. We found Loki and we're on our way there and we need to leave now so hurry."

"What happened? Is Loki okay?" Thor asked while also making his way to the jet, spotting it in the distance, and he could just make them all out running towards it, Steve in the lead and he seemed to be carrying someone. Someone that looked like Loki. Something happened. "Natasha, what happened to Loki?" He asked again, worry creeping into his voice.

"Just hurry, Thor, we don't have time to waste." Natasha insisted before cutting off.

 _Loki,_ Thor thought and hurried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Loki and the babies will be fine.


	18. Chapter 18

Thor landed down and watched as Steve ran inside the jet, an unconscious Loki in his arms, and quickly followed behind him. He placed Loki down gently on a cot and moved back so Bruce could get close. "What happened?" Bruce asked.

"He's bleeding." Steve said and Thor looked over Loki and felt his stomach drop when he spotted the blood on Loki's sweatpants. Was he losing the children?

"We need to get back to the tower as quickly as we can," Bruce said urgently, "I don't think he's miscarried yet but I'll need more supplies then we have here."

"Can you save them? Bruce, please tell me you can save Loki and the children?" Thor was practically begging.

"If we get back to the tower soon I should but we can't waste time." Bruce said as he urgently worked on at least trying to stop the bleeding, there wasn't that much blood, at least not the amount of blood that would have signaled that he had already miscarried, but Bruce would feel better once they got Loki to the medical bay in the tower.

~~~~~~

Somehow, they had managed to get back to the tower in a short amount of time. Thor had immediately carried Loki to the medical bay with Bruce following closely behind and working on examining Loki and checking to see whether he was still pregnant or not while Thor hovered behind him.

It was a tense couple of minutes.

An hour later Loki began to stir slowly, moaning a little before his eyes fluttered before finally opening and looking around a bit dazed. He was confused for a while before he slowly recalled what happened and he shut his eyes in grief, wishing he could fall back into unconsciousness rather then face this new reality of his.

He lost them.

He lost his children.

His son and his daughter... and it was all his fault. They're gone because of him, because he was so stupid and arrogant thinking that everything would be fine just because he was so sure his magic would keep them safe. But he was forcing his magic to work against itself when he tried to use it for his own purposes. His magic was trying to warn him, and in a way so did his own children, and he didn't listen and his children were gone...

He couldn't face Thor, he couldn't. He'll hate him, he just knew it. Thor had been so excited about becoming a father and had been so happy when he found out they were having twins. He wouldn't want to try having another child with Loki, he wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore and Loki couldn't blame him, he hated himself also.

"Loki." Came Thor's quiet voice and Loki tensed, refusing to open his eyes, to look at Thor's grief and his anger and hatred.

He felt Thor grasp one of his limp hands tightly and then he heard him say, "Loki, the children still live."

Loki snapped his eyes open at that and turned his bewildered and teary eyes at Thor who was looking at him with a neutral look on his face. "What?"

Thor tightened his grip on Loki's hand and repeated, "The children still live, you're still pregnant and they're healthy, they're both healthy."

"Really?" Loki asked, his throat tight. He wanted to believe it, he really did. But he remembered the blood, the pain in his belly, and his magic  _screaming_ at him to stop. Could it really be true and his and Thor's children were still safe?

Thor released Loki's hand and Loki felt it's loss but Thor merely moved his hand to place it beside Loki's face, his thumb stroking Loki's sharp cheekbone in a soothing gesture and Loki leaned into the touch.

"They're safe, Loki." Thor promised and Loki  _broke_ down. He placed both his hands delicately on the small swell of his stomach and sobbed for what felt like eternity, his eyes shut tightly as tears poured out of them, and Thor smoothing his hair back in a comforting gesture.

His babies are alive. They're alive. He didn't kill them. He didn't.

He felt a  _huge_ wave of relief, but he also still felt the shame and guilt because this scare was still his fault. And he couldn't get past that. Thor merely sat by him, watching him as he gently stroked his stomach and as the tears poured out of him. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes after a while and muttered, "I'm sorry." Thor just looked at him so Loki continued, "I'm sorry that I almost lost our children, Thor. That I almost killed them. I didn't want that, I don't, I... I was just trying to help. To do something. I didn't mean to hurt them."

Thor was quiet for such a long time that Loki was beginning to worry when Thor finally spoke, that illusion flashing before his eyes, making his voice sound even more pained, "You were doing harm to yourself more then anything, Loki."

"What do you mean?" Loki asked as he tried to sit up a little. Thor moved forward and helped him before sitting back down and running a reassuring hand through Loki's silky hair. He wasn't angry or upset with Loki like he seemed to think, he had been mainly worried and afraid the entire time and that illusion that Amora had showed him didn't help. Now he was just relieved that Loki and both the babies were okay but he also felt that Loki had been extremely reckless and he needed Loki to understand that so something like this won't happen again, they might not be so lucky next time.

Thor sighed and he got up so he could sit at the edge of Loki's bed and pulled him close to his side. He placed a large hand over Loki's hands and Loki moved one so Thor could place his hand over his belly instead. Thor rubbed his belly gently for a while and Loki stared at Thor's face, trying to read his emotions.

"You knew your magic wouldn't come to you, that it would fight you to focus on the babies, and yet you still tried to use it. It was to help Tony Stark, I know that, so I can't entirely fault you for it... but I still don't understand why you would take that risk, Loki."

 "I-I thought my magic would keep the babies safe..." Loki turned to look at Thor who was looking at him with a rather fond and exasperated look in his eyes. "What?" He asked.

"I just, sometimes I forget just how young you still are, Loki."

Loki bristled at this and looked at Thor indignantly as he said, "I'm of age! And you're only a century older then I am."

"Yes but you were being unbelievably naive, Loki."

"Wha-"

"I am  _certain_ that my mother had told you, that she had explained to you, what happens when you try to force your magic when it's not responding to you." Loki frowned but said nothing. Frigga did, in fact, tell him that and so did one of his previous teachers on Jotunheim. It just had never occurred to him what would happen, he was so sure his babies would be fine. And he felt like an arrogant and spoiled child when he realized  _why_ he was so sure. He just didn't think he was at risk of losing them because they were his and he wanted them and he always got what he really wanted and that was just a ridiculous and unreasonable reason to assume he could force his magic to work with no consequences and his children would have ended up paying the price. Thor was right, he was being naive... but he won't admit that either. Especially since Thor was still speaking.

"Not only were you forcing your magic but you were attempting to use what small magic you were in control of to undo a spell that I, even with no knowledge of magic, know requires a lot of magic. It was too much of a strain on you, Loki. Add that with the rest of your magic bent on protecting the babies and trying to warn you to stop before it was too late, but you didn't listen. Your magic was ricocheting and fighting inside you. You weren't miscarrying Loki, and you weren't in danger of miscarrying either. You magic was tearing up your insides, it tore your uterus."

Loki's eyes widened in panic when he heard this, forgetting that Thor had already assured him that the babies were fine, and placed his trembling hands over where his uterus, his womb, was as if to check if his babies really were still inside him.

Thor could see the panic in Loki's face and he knew that stress was extremely bad for Loki right now while he was still recovering. He gripped Loki's face in his hands carefully and looked into Loki's eyes as he said, "It was a small tear, that's what caused the bleeding and the pain in your stomach that you most likely felt. It's also why you passed out once you stopped using your magic, it was from shock, but you're fine now and so are the babies. While you were unconscious Bruce stopped the bleeding, he was unsure what he could do for the tear in your uterus and he was worried that you would either miscarry or the children would die and that you would  _have_ to miscarry. But it seems like your magic is determined to keep the children alive because it healed the tear, so the children would be fine. Bruce checked several times on one of their machines to make sure but the tearing is healed and he even checked for the children's heartbeats and they're fine, the live. All three of you are fine, Loki."

Loki collapsed back against the pillows feeling drained and utterly exhausted. He should have never risked using his magic like that, but... his babies were fine and that's all that mattered to him.

"Can, can I hear their heartbeats?" Loki asked timidly. Thor smiled gently and said, "Of course. I'll ask Bruce, which reminds me, even though your uterus is healed and the babies are fine he's ordered you to stay in bed rest."

"Bed rest?" Loki echoed.

"At least until you reach your second trimester, just to be safe."

Loki nodded. He didn't want to put his babies at risk again, not when they were miraculously still alive and well. But he still needed to know one thing.

"Are you mad at me?" He looked intently at Thor who looked shocked at the question.

"No, of course not Loki. I was scared and I was worried, that I would lose you and the babies. It was the worst moment in my life and I felt utterly helpless and I couldn't  _do_ anything. Even with my powers as a fertility god there was nothing I could do," he gave Loki a strange look, "your magic is uncommonly strong, Loki. I did try to use my powers to help you but your magic still fought me while it healed you and kept the babies safe. All I could do was wait and see if you and the babies would be fine. It was terrifying and I never felt so helpless and useless." Thor tightened his grip carefully around Loki and Loki wrapped his arms around Thor also, burying his head on Thor's chest.

"I was so happy and relieved when Bruce said you and our babies were going to be okay and when you woke up I felt like I could breath again." Thor placed a kiss on Loki's hair and said, "Please don't do that to me again, Loki. Please don't. I don't want to lose either of you, I can't."

Loki felt his heart clench and he moved his head to place a tentative kiss on Thor's jaw and said, "I won't Thor, I won't. I promise I'll be good, I'll stay in bed for as long as I have to. I don't want to the lives of our babies, I don't. I promise, Thor, I promise."  

Thor cupped Loki's chin and brought his mouth up for a deep kiss that Loki returned before he pulled away and simply rested their foreheads together. Eventually there was a knock on the door and Thor and Loki pulled away from each other and looked as the door opened, it was Steve. He smiled when he saw that Loki was awake and said, "Hey Loki, you feeling better?"

Loki nodded and placed his hands on his lap. "Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you."

Steve smiled again and said to both Thor and Loki, "The rest of us wanted to wait until Loki woke up and felt better before Tony could tell us everything that he remembers, he says some of what he does is important. And since Loki was placed on bed rest we were wondering if we could have the, uh, meeting in here?"

Thor nodded and said it was fine and that's when Loki first realized that they were in his and Thor's bedroom, he hadn't even noticed. Once Steve had left to get the others Loki asked, "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour." Thor answered and Loki blinked when he heard that. He still felt a little tired though and he was now aware of a soreness in his belly he didn't notice before. "My stomach's sore." Loki informed Thor in case it could mean something was wrong, but Thor didn't seem worried so he calmed down a bit as Thor explained it was from the healed tear in his uterus and that it would be sore for a while but that everything was fine and Loki settled back comfortably against the pillows as all of the Avengers walked into their room and found a spot to sit or lean against without disturbing Loki on the bed. Natasha surprised him by handing him a bowl of ice cream and a packet of cookies but he took them gratefully, he was starting to realize just how hungry he was.

Loki also noticed that Stark seemed a bit distracted and subdued but he assumed it was merely from having been bewitched by Amora and thought nothing of it. He seemed like the type of person who wouldn't take having his free will taken away and being made to do something against his will very well.

Once everyone had settled down and Thor made sure that Loki was comfortable Thor asked, "How are you doing Stark?"

Tony looked up. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Bruce here looked me over after... after he was done checking Loki. But yeah, other then an annoying headache I'm fine."

"Is that normal? The headache I mean?" Bruce asked Loki who was taking a spoonful of the ice cream Natasha had brought him. He looked over at Bruce, with the spoon still in his mouth and his fingers wrapped around the handle, and nodded.

"Yes, it is and it should be gone in a few hours. No damage has been done, his mind is simply sore from having two different sets of magic inside it but he'll be fine."

"Okay then, Tony, do you think now you can tell us what you remember?" Steve asked turning to face Tony who let out a loud breath and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, they wanted help figuring out how they could use the tesseract for whatever their plan for it was. I remember figuring it out but I don't remember what it was I figured out, just that I managed to do it when this other scientists did."

"Do you know what their plan is?" Natasha asked.

Tony stayed quiet, mulling it over as he tried to, he knows the answer is somewhere in his head, he just can't find it. Not completely.

"I just know that they're planning on coming here, to New York, but not yet."

"But when I found you you were having all those other scientists pack stuff up." Loki interrupted as he glared at Thor who was trying to sneak some of the ice cream from him.

"I was?"

"Yes," Loki turned his attention towards Tony, "you were and you were keeping a close eye on the tesseract, not letting anyone else near it but me. Did any of you bring it back with you?"

"We didn't see any sign of it." Steve answered.

"It was in a suitcase." Loki said.

"I didn't notice any suitcase," Tony said, "after you passed out I looked around and there was nothing and then I focused mainly on you and so did the others when they eventually found us."

"But there was a suitcase." Loki insisted with a frown, he was sure of it.

"Well we didn't get it so there's no point obsessing over it for now. You said they're not planning on coming here, Tony. Why not?" Clint asked and Tony shrugged.

"Don't know. Trying to remember but it's all a little fuzzy. Something about timing, I think, or maybe they need something else."

"Then why were they packing up?" Clint asked again.

"I have no idea, they just wanted me to figure out the tesseract and I apparently did." Tony retorted seeming to get frustrate with how little he knew.

"They must have need of something else." Thor suggested as he thought it over.

"Like what?" Steve asked.

"It could could anything. Perhaps something to help control the power of the tesseract, to siphon and release it's power and energy. Perhaps some more allies seeing as how their aim, or at least Thrym's, is to conquer this world and that will require an army. If so either of those things require time and time is what they'll have plenty of, they'll have the patience for it."

Seeing as how they were being who lived centuries before either of them were born, like Thor and Loki, the others couldn't really argue.

"So we basically have no other choice but to wait for them to bring the fight here?" Bruce asked a little nervously.

"Seems like it," Loki said as he finished his ice cream and scraped the sides with his spoon hoping for a little more, "in the meantime Stark might remember something useful or we'll just find ourselves with plenty of time to prepare ourselves."

"It's the best we can do at any rate." Natasha agreed and stood up to leave see in as how there wasn't anything else to discuss. The others started to leave but Tony stayed behind, leaning back against one of Loki and Thor's dressers with his arms crossed and looking a little worn down.

Thor had grabbed Loki's empty bowl and spoon, leaving him with the cookies, when he turned to Stark and asked, "Something wrong Tony?"

Tony looked up then and shook his head, rubbing at the back of his head, and said, "No I was actually wondering if I could talk to Loki alone for a minute?"

Both Thor and Loki raised their eyebrows in surprise and Thor looked towards Loki to see if he was okay with this. Loki shrugged but nodded his head and Thor got up to leave with the empty bowl and spoon leaving Loki and Tony alone. Loki started eating some of the cookies, offering some to Tony and secretly glad when he shook his head no, and waited for him to start speaking. He didn't, he just stood there for a while, looking down at the floor and the walls, not letting his gaze linger on anything.

Finally he asked, "So, uh, you and the, uh, the kiddies are really okay?" He seemed nervous about the answer and like he really needed to know.

"Thor assured me that they were so yes, I'm fine and so are my babies." Tony nodded his head, looking relieved but also still a little uncomfortable and Loki studied him carefully while still eating the cookies that he was quickly running out of. "What's bothering you?" He finally asked Stark who was still standing there and was making no move to leave.

"Nothing," Tony said rubbing at his neck, "I'm just glad that everything's okay with your, uh, babies. And I should probably, you know, thank you for helping free me from that Amora so thank you."

Loki looked down, shifting through the leftover cookies before muttering, "Don't mention it. I'm glad I could have been of help."

"I mean you really shouldn't have bothered." Tony said flippantly and Loki looked up and let out a surprised, "What?" Tony shrugged and started pacing, grabbing things and putting them back down, "I mean you shouldn't have risked it, trying to undo whatever it was I was under. It was an unnecessary risk and not worth it."

Loki curled his fingers, crushing the packet of cookies, and bared his teeth, letting out an angry and feral sound that shocked Tony and caused him to turn around and eye Loki carefully.

"Are you chastising me?" Loki asked incredulously. "Are you trying to make me feel even worse for putting my babies at risk? Because I can assure you that I do not need your help for that!"

"Whoa, no, that is not what I am trying to say! Just, just calm down, okay?" Tony said as he held his hands out in front of him a bit nervously. He did  _not_ need Thor coming in here and seeing Loki all angry and turning to him and blaming it all on him and threatening him. Not to mention that stress was really bad for Loki right now who needed to rest. He shouldn't have told him to calm down though, he should have known better.

Loki let out a low snarl, it seemed he was trying to keep himself from getting too excited for the babies' sake but it was also obvious that he was still angry.

"I don't need to be reminded of what could have happened because I was far too arrogant to think of the possible consequences. I don't need to be reminded of what I was of risk at losing. I don't need the accuses, the reminders, or the unsaid suggestion of what a terrible dame I am! I don't need it and I don't want to hear it! I already know all of that, Stark!"

"That's not what I am saying or even implying!"

"Then do tell me what it is that you are trying to say!"

"That you shouldn't have done it!" Tony shouted. "You shouldn't have done it because I wouldn't have been worth it!" Loki looks slightly taken aback by this and tilts his head to the side but says nothing and simply lets Stark continue speaking. "You shouldn't have done it, you shouldn't have risked it, because if anything had happen to you or to those babies it would have been my fault. If you had saved me and you lost those twins of yours I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. It would have been better if you just left me behind, gotten the tesseract, and let them do whatever they planned to do with me rather then risk those twins inside you. It would have been the better and the right choice."

Loki was speechless for a while. He truly had no idea what to say. Eventually he just shrugged and softly said, "Well my babies are fine and I can assure you I don't plan at putting them at risk ever again. This was a frightening experience I do not want to go through again. I've already promised Thor I'd stay in bed rest for as long as it was necessary. I've learned my lesson. But...." Loki made eye contact with Tony and held it as he said, "I couldn't just leave you behind."

Tony shrugged and had a half smirk on his face as he said, "I would have understood."

"Maybe," Loki mumbled as he rested back and swept some of the cookie crumbs off of the bed, "but it wouldn't have sit right with me if I did."

"Were you afraid the others would hate you if you had?" Tony asked, attempting to joke and lighten up the mood, but Loki merely looked somber as he said, "Wouldn't have bothered me. I'm used to being hated."

Tony had a look of disbelief on his face as he said, "But you're a prince."

Loki looked up at him with a neutral look on his face as he said, "Yes, but I'm also the runt that was born at the end of the war and the 'cause' of why we lost it and was hated by people and then sent to live on a realm to who we lost the war to where they see me as nothing but a spoil of war that they would take out all their hatred and anger for all those they lost in the war if it wasn't for Thor, Odin, and Frigga making it clear that nothing but death awaited them if they touched me."

"What-?"

"Which is why I have to be good now. My parents and my brothers and Thor must already be disappointed enough with me for doing what I did and I can't disappoint them. They're the only one's who love me. And I want my babies to love me also, I can't have them hate me. Any of them. I have to be good." Loki started rubbing his belly gently and tears were appearing in his eyes and Tony started to panic.

"Hey, Loki, buddy, your kids aren't going to hate you. We don't hate you at all. And I highly doubt you could ever do anything to make your family or Thor hate you, it's obvious how much that big guy loves you."

Loki let out a sad laugh and said, "I don't doubt Thor's love, I just don't want to lose it by risking our children's lives again. I know I shouldn't worry about it, I've already sworn not to use my magic while pregnant, but I can't help it. I don't want to lose Thor. But I'll be fine, the babies are fine, everything's fine."

"Right," Tony said looking out of his element and then a thought came to him and he said, "were, were you and Thor in a war?"

Loki shook his head. "Like I said, the war ended around the time I was born, Thor was only a century old. We never fought in the war but it was our promised marriage that helped bring a peaceful end to it. Remember that Thor did tell you our's was an arranged marriage."

Tony nodded, he did remember that and he knew that things like that have been done here in the past so he put that behind him. He was slightly surprised though, none of those arranged marriages from the past were happy but Thor and Loki truly seemed to love each other so he was a little curious but he wasn't going to pry either.

"What's a dame, you said that earlier."

Loki smiled and explained, "Dame is what we call those who gave birth to us, our 'mothers'." He then looked down at his belly and rubbed it, "They'll either call me their dame or mother, I won't have any preference, just as long as they know that I love them."

Tony actually smiled at that before excusing himself. Loki looked a little tired and he figured that both him and Thor will want to spend some alone time together before he went to bed and he didn't want to bother them any longer. He wasn't even surprised to see that Thor had been waiting outside the door and he found the need to apologize to him as well. "I'm sorry that Loki and your kids were in danger because of me, I would have hated if anything terrible had happened to them."

Thor gave him a gentle smile and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and simply said, "It was not your fault Stark, just as I do not blame Loki I don't hold any blame or ill will towards you. You are all safe and that's all that matters." He squeezed Tony's shoulder and clapped him on the back before heading back to his room and to Loki and Tony left them alone.

Loki opened his eyes when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Thor walking in and climbing into bed next to him. "Hey." He said softly.

"How are you feeling?" Thor asked running his fingers through Loki's hair in a comforting motion and placing his other hand protectively over Loki's small bump.

Loki shut his eyes and rested his head on Thor's shoulder as he answered, "Tired. A little sore. Hungry."

Thor spotted the crumpled up cookie packet and smiled, tightening his grip on Loki a little and asked, "Do you want me to bring you something to eat or do you want to rest first?"

"I'll rest for a little while, then I'll eat."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Loki opened his eyes and looked up at Thor as he whispered, "Please?"

Thor placed a kiss on his forehead and said, "Rest Loki, I'll be right here when you wake up."So Loki shut his eyes, settled himself against Thor, and fell asleep.

Loki was safe. Their babies were safe. Amora and her illusions and threats couldn't touch them, wouldn't touch them. Thor will make sure of that. He won't lose Loki or the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm probably dragging out this whole thing before all the action and the final battle but I need Loki to be further along in his pregnancy and no longer on bed rest when it happens so bear with me :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to be such a short chapter but it felt like a good place to end where I ended it. But don't worry, I promise we'll get to the exciting part in the next chapter :) Enjoy.

Amora was highly unnerved, annoyed, and she was pouting a bit. 

She was  _annoyed_ because Thrym was being his usual idiotic and demanding self. She had  _thought_ that informing him of Loki's pregnancy, she didn't mention with twins since she saw no reason to, would be entertaining. And it was, until it wasn't anymore. He was being even more unreasonable then usual. All he could talk about was killing Thor and "saving" Loki from having to birth Thor's child by ripping it out of him. He probably would have too if it didn't mean Loki would most likely die afterwards. 

Instead Thrym wanted to abandon the entire plan and simply grab Loki and take him to some other distant and barren realm until he found the right one to conquer Loki and, honestly, that was probably a better plan. Amora wouldn't have cared if he did change his plans, it wouldn't affect hers, but he was hell bent on Midgard for some reason and he wanted to conquer it  _now._ It took her quite a while to finally get him to listen to her when she said they couldn't yet. He needed to gather an army because, frankly, a couple of enchanted Midgardians, herself, and that idiot would not be enough to conquer Midgard. They also needed to find something that could harness the tesseracts power before they could hope to use it. It took some time but she finally got through that thick head of his and he was currently looking for an army that would serve him, he was a former general.

And she was  _unnerved_ by the amount of Loki's sheer power that she had witnessed. 

She had figured that he would try to undo her enchantment on the man, and she didn't really care if he did. But he wasn't supposed to actually succeed and undo it. He shouldn't have been able to with him being pregnant and his magic unresponsive. And yet he did... with only a small amount of it too. Undoing something like that took a great amount and Loki did it with a fraction of his magic while his magic was not only protecting his children but while it was also fighting against itself inside him.

How powerful was Loki when he had full control of his magic?

She wasn't sure she wanted to find out, that she could beat him. Would it interfere with her plan? She had to change it. Change it so she could get to him while he was still weakened. But her magic couldn't touch him while he was pregnant, his magic wouldn't allow it. So what could she do? She had to figure something out and fast, she will not fail again. She will make sure that Asgard falls into ruin.

But to do so she might have to take matters into her own hands, she might have to back and ask for another favor, no matter how much she didn't want to. But if she wanted her plans to succeed she had no choice really.

~~~~~~

Once Loki was 21 weeks, or five months, pregnant he was finally taken off of bed rest which was a huge relief. These past eleven weeks had been  _terribly_ boring. He didn't complain though as he didn't want to risk anything and make sure everything was all right and that the twins would be safe. Thor had made sure to constantly visit Loki and be by his side so he wouldn't feel alone and he and the others had kept him updated on whether or not anything had happened. Loki had agreed with Thor's suspicion that Thrym and Amora will be focusing on gathering an army and finding a way to control the power of the tesseract so he wasn't surprised that things have been quiet. Though he had a feeling it wouldn't be for long.

Tony still couldn't remember just what he had learned or done while working with the tesseract and everyone could tell it was frustrating him so Bruce and Steve had suggested that he should move his focus on the tesseract to something else. Now they weren't sure on what he was working on but seeing as how he kept visiting with Loki, when he and Thor would allow it, they figured it was something to do with trying to detect Amora's magic without the help of magic.

Bruce and Natasha were the only other one's who had visited Loki quite frequently, though Steve and Clint would check on him as well. Bruce visited mostly to check to make sure that Loki and the babies were okay and that the babies were developing normally as he was still nervous about the tear that had appeared in Loki's uterus, despite the evidence that his magic had healed him. Loki and Thor breathed more easily every time that Bruce had assured him the twins were just fine. Natasha, though, she seemed to have taken her own interest in Loki's and Thor's babies. When she would visit it would be mostly to bring Loki some snacks or water or to talk to him. As his belly started to grow and the bump became much more visible she would often ask if she could feel it and ask him what it was like, being pregnant and feeling them inside him. Loki answered her the best he could, there was a softness in her eyes when she would ask about them and Loki remembered hearing how some women were unable to become pregnant. He assumed Natasha was one of them but he never asked and never intended to, he enjoyed her company.

He also spent those weeks on bed rest marveling at his growing belly and amazed that he was already this big and would only get bigger. As did Thor who would often spend a good amount of time pressing kisses against Loki's bare belly before paying any attention to him, not that he minded. Much. It  _had_ been irritating back when he had only been on bed rest for two weeks and found himself  _craving_ sex. And with him being on bed rest Thor  _had_ to say no, the only times he had ever said no, and Loki couldn't help but squirm and get irritated when he would touch and caress his stomach wanting Thor to touch him more but knowing he couldn't. Now that he was off bed rest they could finally have sex, gentle sex, but better then nothing.

But being five months pregnant also excited Loki for a whole different sort of reasons besides the okay to finally start having sex with his husband again.

For one, Loki was no longer experiencing nausea or the urge to vomit for which he was grateful. His appetite has increased but he simply reminded himself, and anyone who questioned whether he really needed to eat another tub of ice cream and an entire ham before they even had dinner, that he was pregnant with growing twins and they needed all the food they could get. He was also feeling more tired which was more irritating now that he was no longer required to spend the entire day his bed. His chest also started to feel sore which reminded him that they will be growing, just barely, as they prepared to feed his children when they were born so that was another ache to add to the ever growing list.

The most exciting thing, though, was not only were they told that the babies could now hear and recognize their voices, they will also start to move! The second Loki felt one of them move, then the other, he had started to sob. It had worried Thor, who thought he was in pain, but once Loki had calmed down he had explained that he was just so happy and relieved. 

The truth was that despite being constantly reassured that the twins were okay after Loki's foolishness a part of him still worried greatly that he had inadvertently hurt them. He knew he wouldn't forgive himself fully until he was holding them in their arms and could truly see that they were alive and well. But feeling them  _move_ inside him! They were fine. They really were. The minute he felt them moving Loki found himself spending a lot of time speaking to the babies while rubbing his belly gently and when Thor would walk in and find him doing this he'd come and kneel down in front of Loki so he could talk to the babies also.

This was real. They were going to have babies, they will be parents. If Thor had ever given much though on when he would become a father he'd be honest and think it would happen some time after he was two thousand. But he and Loki had decided not to plan it and he didn't resent becoming a father sooner then anyone expected. But he couldn't deny that he wasn't worried.

Thrym was obsessed with the idea that Loki needed saving. He claimed it was out of loyalty but Thor knew it was more of a delusional and twisted sort of love that led the former general. He also knew that Thrym had somehow learned of Loki's pregnancy and it has no doubt unhinged him further. Thrym was a threat to Loki and Thor knew he had to be stopped.

But it was Amora that worried him the most. That illusion, it was a promise, a threat. Amora meant to do him harm by going through Loki and the twins. Whether she meant to wait until the twins were born or not he did not know, but he couldn't give her the chance.

Thor knew that Loki suspected that something was bothering him. He hadn't been able to tell him about that illusion, he couldn't. Loki had already been so hard on himself when he thought he had lost the babies, Thor worried that if he told him about the illusion Loki would take it the wrong way and assume that he was still angry with him. That he blamed him for what happened, which he didn't. And part of Thor simply didn't  _want_ to share such an upsetting vision with Loki or anyone. 

So he simply kept it to himself and used it as his motivation to become stronger, so he could protect Loki and their babies. When he wasn't spending time talking to the babies or pressing kissing on the spots where he felt their kicks or keeping Loki company and helping him relax by massaging the various aches away or when Loki simply had enough of him fussing over him Thor was usually down at the gym, training with Steve who was the only one who could keep up with him. Well, Thor was sure the Hulk could as well but no one seemed willing to have the Hulk come out just so Thor could have another person to train with so Steve would have to do.

But he had to be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will most likely be a while before I post the next chapter so apologies in advance.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow update, I meant to post sooner but real life stuff got in the way but hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter :) Again, sorry about the long wait.

About two weeks after Loki was no longer required to stay on bed rest, and was now officially six months pregnant, they got the first sign that Thrym and Amora were on the move.

 Loki, Natasha, and Bruce were the only ones on the communal floor, sitting at the kitchen table. Tony was down in his lab, Clint was in his own room, and Thor and Steve were down in the gym training together. Bruce and Natasha were discussing a game show they had seen last night while Loki was looking through a book of baby names that Thor had given him that he had picked up the last time he had sent him to pick up some of that greasy Midgardian food Loki had grown fond of since they first came here. Loki and Thor had actually thought about going to buy some stuff for the babies as they would have to stay on Midgard for a little while longer after the babies were born since Loki and the babies wouldn't be able to handle going through the Bifrost right away. They knew that Frigga would have the nursery and everything prepared for them when they returned to Asgard, but they still need some stuff for here.

Clint and Tony had pointed out that Loki, even in his Asgardian form, would attract a lot of attention as no one on Earth was used to seeing someone who looked more male being pregnant. Loki had frowned at that but had merely waved their worries away as he  _wanted_ to pick stuff for his babies with Thor. So they were looking forward to that once Thor was done training with Steve.

That was the plan anyway.

Loki had gotten up to get himself a glass of juice and some of those chips he knew Tony had hid from him somewhere when he caught sight of something through the huge windows outside. He closed the fridge and walked over to the windows to take a look outside.

The first thing he notices is a sudden burst of strong energy that causes the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. He then sees a bright blue light reaching far up into the sky, and a portal, slowly opening.

"You two might want to take a look at this." Loki calls out to Natasha and Bruce, interrupting their discussion.

Natasha appears next to him first and she stares out the window with an intent gaze for all but half a second before she's turning back around, a hand pressing to the earpiece in her ear she uses to communicate with Clint and SHIELD and she speaks into it saying, "We've got a situation in New York."

"Sir," Jarvis interrupted as Tony was working furiously on another suit.

"What is it, Jarvis?" Tony asked, not looking up from his task.

"There seems to be a rather large energy source appearing above New York, sir." Jarvis informed him and Tony finally looked up. "The hell?" Tony said and got up, heading out of his lab.

Clint was lying on his bed on his back and holding a book up in front of it when he became aware of Natasha calling him through their transmitter. He picked it up asking, "What's wrong, Nat." He listened closely to what she had to said and quickly got up and left his room, leaving the book on the bed.

Steve and Thor were sparring when Clint appeared through the door, causing them both to stop and turn towards him. 

"There's something going on, you two need to come and see now." Clint said and Thor and Steve looked at each other before moving to follow Clint to see what was happening.

Both Bruce and Loki were still staring out the window, deep identical frowns on both of their faces. When Thor appeared on the communal floor he too went directly towards the window and stood next to Loki, looking at what was forming outside the window.

"They've used the tesseract to open a portal." Thor rumbled and both Loki and Bruce nodded as they too had come to the same conclusion. Now the others walked over to see that Thor was right. 

"So they got their army." Steve stated.

"Not just any army." Thor said as he held out his hand, calling Mjolnir to him. "They are not from any world that I know of."

"What does that mean?" Steve asked. 

"Trouble." Loki answered as the first wave came out of the portal and he spotted Thrym in the distance, standing at the top of a building right across from them where the portal was opened over. Thor spotted him as well and let out a growl and moving as if to crash through the window and attack Thrym. Loki grabbed onto his arm and held him back, not wanting him to leave before they all came up with a plan. Thor let him hold him back as he was not wanting to leave Loki until he knew what Thrym was planning. He knew from both Loki and Laufey that he was a more then capable general and a good tactician and with army under his control now it gave him a control he was more comfortable with then dealing with Amora and her magic.

So far he hasn't attacked yet but Thor and Loki were watching him carefully.

 ~~~~~~

Thrym could practically taste victory, it was nearly within his grasp.

He hated to admit it but the woman did well. He had been having trouble when he had gone looking for an army to command. His first instinct was to call upon some of his fellow Jotun soldiers, only to remember that he was a traitor to all of Jotunheim and he would get no followers from there. Not to mention there was the risk of getting arrested and leaving Loki alone to fend for himself. So he had gone looking for beings that were strong and could follow his orders well, but any who were interested refused to follow him or wanted Midgard for themselves.

Thrym had started to become frustrated and irritated when Amora had found him and told him that she had gotten him the perfect army. He had been dubious but as he had had no luck he had gone to see this army of her's. She called them the Chitauri and they were perfect. They have not attacked yet but were waiting on their flying vehicles, waiting for them to give the signal to attack. They will conquer Midgard for him, of that he was sure, but it was not his only goal.

He searched until his gaze landed on Loki. 

He was looking out of a large window, standing next to the Asgardian prince. Loki was still in that pale skin he had been forced into and, even from this distance, he could see the roundness to his belly and the way Loki placed his hands, almost protectively, over it. Thrym growled low in his throat, so the Enchantress hadn't been lying. Prince Loki had truly been forced into carrying the Asgardian prince's bastard. It might be too late to rid him of the thing growing inside him safely, but Thrym  _will_ kill it the second it leaves Loki's body and free him from it.

First he had to have Loki by his side.

Tightening the grip on the scepter Amora had given him, that she said was necessary for not only controlling the Chitauri but for keeping the portal open, and ordered, "Take Midgard, kill the Asgardian and any who stand in your way, and bring Prince Loki to me unharmed."

The Chitauri let out a cacophony of noises before moving out to attack New York.

~~~~~~

They watched as Thrym's army moved out and begun their attack.

"We have to move now!" Steve called out and he, Clint, and Natasha moved to suit up and gather their stuff as quickly as they could. Tony got suited up in his Iron Man suit and turned to Bruce, Thor, and Loki. 

"You all ready to go?" Tony asked, keeping his face exposed. Thor nodded, tightening his grip on Mjolnir and staring intently outside, clearly eager to fight. Bruce merely looked nervous as everyone knew he wasn't completely comfortable letting the Hulk take over. Loki merely stepped back with his hands resting protectively around his stomach and said, "I'm not fighting. I can't."

That made Thor turn away and wrap a protective arm around Loki while Bruce also stared at Loki like he was crazy.

"Of course you're not fighting!" Tony said, exasperated, "You're pregnant! But we need to move you somewhere safe, this Thrym is after you and now that he's launching his attack he'll come after you. We have to take you to SHIELD, they'll keep you safe."

"No." Loki said.

"Loki-" Thor and Bruce started, but Loki interrupted them.

"No, it's like you said, Thrym is going to come after me and I can't be around anyone else when he does."

"Loki, no." Thor said firmly, grabbing Loki by the shoulders. "I am not leaving you alone for Thrym or Amora to get a hold of you."

"You'll be around and I still have my ice magic to use, I can fight with that. And Thrym won't hurt me and Amora can't, but they will hurt anyone that's around me and I won't let that happen, Thor." He then smiled softly as he saw the worry and slight panic in Thor's eyes and grasped his face in his hands and rested their foreheads together. "Don't worry," Loki whispered, pressing a soft kiss against Thor's fuller lips, "I'll be all right, Thor. I know you'll be nearby."

Thor looked deeply into Loki's currently green eyes. He knew there wasn't much time to waste, he could hear screaming and crashing noises and Steve, Natasha, and Clint were back, running and yelling that they needed to move now while Tony was convincing Bruce to join the fight. He worried for Loki and their babies... but he had to help defend Midgard and he knew Loki was right, any mortal near Loki would be killed.

"Tony," Thor quickly called out, grabbing the man's attention, "I need you, please, to ensure to me that Loki will be perfectly safe in this tower of yours."

Tony lowered his gaze to where Thor was gripping Loki's shoulders as if he was afraid to let go in case it was the last he'll see of him and the twins growing inside him. He nodded, a serious look on his face, and said, "Yeah, I'll have Jarvis amp up the security around here and he should be relatively safe so long as he keep his distance from the windows. But he'll be safe."

Thor listened to Tony's words carefully before turning to look at Loki intently and pressing a desperate kiss against Loki's lips before holding his face gently and whispering, "Be safe, I'll be back soon."

Loki nodded his head and stood by as he watched Thor and Iron Man launching themselves out the window while Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow ran down the stairs to push back the alien forces from the streets and to herd the civilians to safety. Bruce hesitated a little before stepping outside on the wide and intricate balcony before allowing himself to turn into the Hulk and attacked a large, reptilian looking flying thing as Loki stood back and watched, keeping an especially close eye on Thor as he swung Mjolnir around and calling upon thunder and lighting.

"Alone at last." Came Amora's voice from behind him and before he could react her fingertips were pressed against his temples.

~~~~~~

 It was nothing but chaos on the streets of New York. 

There were all these aliens attacking, civilians running around in a panic and getting stuck in the crossfire, law enforcement and firefighters doing their best to protect while fending off an attack they were not trained for and calling for help.

Steve took this all in before quickly taking control of the situation.

With just a little resistance from the police chief Steve got the police to focus on evacuating people from the parts of the city that were receiving the full brunt of the attack and keeping them back while setting up a perimeter. He had Clint and Natasha helping with that as he fought of the alien army from getting closer.

Tony and Thor had taken to the skies to fight this threat, Tony focusing on keeping the attack from spreading while Thor used his powers over lightning to strike down hordes of them with his hammer. Hulk too was attacking the fleet, mostly focusing on the much larger targets. 

They went on and on. Not stopping, and not slowing down, for a good while.

But they were outnumbered.

The civilians were more or less safe as Steve, Clint, and Natasha stayed on the ground and keeping them out of the way. But more and more of these forces were coming their way and Thor, who was keeping an eye out, still saw that Thrym had not made a single move to join and that made him uneasy, especially as Loki was left on his own. He had to take Thrym down here and now.

And it seemed like Tony would be the one to give him the chance.

Tony was currently flying around the perimeter, shooting down anyone who tried to get out of it when he inadvertently flew by the tesseract and stared into its blue glow. A memory came to him.

~~~~~~

_He was working on something. He had no idea what it was or what it would do, he didn't need to know any of that, just needed to know how it could be of use. He was looking through some calculations and could tell that they were way off and started working on them quickly. Then he saw, a way to open it, to bring in something from far away. This, he could tell, was what they wanted to know, what they needed to know. So he worked through it until he had it all completely worked out. But... he had a feeling that there was more he needed to work through. A way to close it should it ever be used. A voice told him that wasn't necessary but he knew it was and worked to find a way to close it should it ever prove to be necessary._

~~~~~~

"Holy shit," Tony muttered to himself before speaking a little louder so the others could hear him through their communicators. "Guys, I just remembered something, I know how to close the portal."

"How?" Came Steve's voice.

"I need to get close enough to the portal and I should be able to shut it down by typing in some codes into the computer if they set it up like I had planned for them. But I'm going to need out giant blue friend here to be distracted... and I need his glow stick of destiny."

"Leave that to me." Thor said, spinning Mjolnir in his hand and headed towards where Thrym was, apparently guarding the tesseract and the portal while keeping his eyes on what is going on and leading this army. He landed on the roof, sure that the others could handle things on their own now that the majority of the people were safely away and he was more then willing to provide a distraction.

"Asgardian." Thrym hissed when he noticed Thor as he sent a new fleet of the Chitauri.

"Traitor." Thor responded and held Mjolnir up as Thrym snarled at him, pointing what looked like a scepter at him. "This, I will enjoy." Thor said before launching himself at Thrym, both of them viciously fighting one another with no intention of holding back. Thor, for one, will not let Thrym escape from him again.

While Thor had Thrym engaged in a fierce fight Tony landed on the roof undetected. It was agreed that Steve, Clint, and Hulk would continue fighting off the army and keeping them within the perimeter while Tony went to shut off the portal with Natasha's help, should he need it. It was clear that both Thor and Thrym will be too caught up fighting with each other to probably even notice them, Natasha hoped that Thor will at least remember that Tony did say that he needed the scepter and to get it from him.

Tony and Natasha made it over to the computer system and Tony pulled back the mask of his Iron Man suit and immediately set to work typing in sequences and codes. "Jarvis, work your magic here." Tony told Jarvis knowing that with Jarvis's help they can close this portal down much sooner.

"Right away, sir." Jarvis answered, going straight to work while Natasha kept her eyes on Thrym and Thor.

Thor was clearly not holding back as he put all his strength behind every swing of his hammer. He wasn't sure what his intentions were at the moment. He knew he had orders, from both his father and King Laufey, to bring the former general alive. But every fiber in his being was telling him to kill his, to bash his head in with Mjolnir. He was a danger to Loki and their twin babies and he wanted nothing more then to protect his family. To kill this Jotun.

Because he wanted to take Loki away from him.

Loki, who was promised to him at such a young age that he had not even understood what it meant when his mother had informed him. Who Thor knew had been frightened at the prospect of marrying him after a centuries long war. He, himself, had been a little uneasy of marrying someone he never got a chance to meet until days before the wedding... And yet whenever he thought of Loki all he could remember feeling was a slight fondness that only grew when he met the young Jotun prince. He had loved the idea of Loki, for he had learned a few things about him, and now he loved Loki and no one will take him away from him.

Thrym was getting sloppy, focusing only on attacking with the scepter, making it easier for Thor to block his attacks. He didn't even cover himself with a thick armor of ice. Thor would have found it suspicious that Thrym was fighting so unusually, but he saw that the former Jotun general was losing himself to a blind rage, becoming reckless, but easier for Thor to defeat. He roared at Thor angrily, charging at him. 

He had to kill the Asgardian, he had to. He had to save Prince Loki before anymore harm was done to him. He promised him, that day he found him crying in the cave with fear. Thrym had promised to do what he could, and he was already a bit late. But he wouldn't give up, he wasn't known for giving up and Prince Loki deserved the best. He pointed the scepter at the damn Asgardian prince and fired it at him. Thor blocked it with his hammer and when Thrym got within distance of him he threw Mjolnir up against his jaw, throwing Thrym back. Before he got a chance to recover Thor launched himself at him, throwing blow after blow after blow, hitting him on every inch that he could. Thrym backhanded Thor with the scepter and threw him far away, pointing the scepter at him again. Thor dodged the blast and held Mjolnir up to the sky, calling the lightning towards it, letting it all gather while glaring fiercely at Thrym.

"You will feel the wrath of the mighty Thor!" Thor roared and aimed Mjolnir at him, hitting him with all the lightning he had summoned. Thrym took the full force of the hit, letting out an anguished and defiant shout, before falling down onto the roof, the scepter rolling out of his hand.

Natasha watched as the giant fell, the scepter rolling towards Thor, who still had his hammer pointing towards the fallen giant, and an uneasy thought came to her mind, one she hadn't had the time to think about while fighting.

Where was Amora?

 ~~~~~~

Loki could feel Amora's magic weaving into his mind, it's not meant to harm him so his magic doesn't naturally fight or fend it off. And Loki dares not try to call on his magic himself.

"Why fight me? Why not join me instead, Loki? You and I can bring Asgard down together, don't you want that?"

_Why would I?_

"Why wouldn't you?" He can feel her digging deeper into his mind and he had no choice but to let her. "Think about it, Loki. Asgard declared war on your home planet and it was a war that dragged on for centuries. They showed no mercy, as they killed your people, destroyed homes and villages, caught off all their resources from the outside, and even took the Casket of Ancient Winters long before your eldest brother was even conceived."

She spoke the truth and Loki knew it.

"They stood by and watched as your home planet slowly started to die and weaken and still the war raged on. They would have killed every single Jotun without a second thought or remorse."

Her voice was a silky purr in his mind and Loki chased after her words.

"And if that wasn't enough to justify the anger and hatred you should feel for them," Amora went on, "they heard that the king of Jotunheim had just given birth to it's third prince, a runt, you. And what do they do? You were barely hours old and already they were making plans for you, plans to promise you to  _their_ crown prince. They were laying a  _claim_ on you as a spoil of war. You, a newly born infant who had  _nothing_ to do with the war and they still laid a claim on you to give away to their prince."

_They did._

"Why did they? Because you were a runt who would be small enough for the bed for their prince to breed you, over and over, as much as he liked. They wouldn't even let you meet your betrothed because it didn't even matter, you had no choice and they cared not for your consent."

_They didn't._

"And then what happens when you land on Asgard?" Amora asks but Loki doesn't need to answer, Amora can see it all. "The warriors mocked you, disrespected you, and harassed you until a few of them went so far as to attack you and attempt to rape you, as was their 'right' to do so."

Loki shut his eyes at this, but it was pointless, she was digging in his mind, speaking in it, and replaying that memory that Loki had never wanted to relive. Loki relived the shock he felt when he had been grabbed. The anger when he had been restrained and mocked. The worry and anxiety when they had first sealed off his access to his magic and then his ice magic. The pain and the fear when they had pinned him down to the ground and held him there. And then more fear and shame as they had torn off what little clothing he had and he lay underneath them naked.

He remembered thinking that that had been the real reason he had been sent to Asgard, had been promised. For the warriors there to use him, to take out all their anger and hatred on him. And he knew no one was going to save him from that fate. He remembered asking himself why this was all happening to him.

Why was he so hated by his own people? Why was he blamed for them losing the war when it ended after his birth? Why did the Asgardians feel the need to take out their anger and hatred on him? Why was he married off so young and unable to meet the one he was to wed? Why him?

Amora enhanced those thoughts, twisting them into something darker, attempting to manipulate Loki and she smirked when she could feel it working. Loki will be her's.

"Help me, Loki," Amora cooed into his mind, "help me bring Asgard down. Together, you and I can do it. Join me, my little Jotun Prince, and we will put them in their rightful place. Underneath us both."

Loki finds himself wanting to agree and from far away he can feel Amora wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her head against his back and he fell in to her touch.

"Together we can do it, Loki, you know we can. We can bring down Thor together." She whispers into his mind and smiles, sure that her manipulation and her words have succeeded in seducing Loki, in making him her's.

Thor.

That name echoes throughout Loki's mind and his eyes snap open as he regains control over his mind and thoughts again.

Thor. Who he's been promised to marry when he was but a few weeks old. Thor. Who he has never met and had spent the majority of his life frightened of, afraid that he would hate him and be cruel to him. Thor. Who had shown him nothing but kindness when he first arrived to Asgard and they had finally met. Who had been nothing at all like he had feared he would be. Who had wanted to get to know Loki and always smiled at him.

Thor. Who had stood up for him when he had been insulted. Who had saved him from those warriors attempting to rape him, killing the leader and sending the other two to the dungeons to meet the same fate as the first despite them having been his men.

Thor. Who had been so gentle and sweet on their wedding night. Letting him know he would not pressure him and who made sure it had been a pleasurable moment for Loki. 

Loki moved his hands, which had fallen to his side's, and placed them over his belly.

Thor. Who was the father of his children and who was just as excited as Loki was for them to be born. Who loved him and who Loki loved deeply.

 _No,_ Loki thought to himself and Amora panicked as she felt the strength and defiance in that one word.

Loki didn't want to hurt Thor. He didn't want to bring ruin to Thor or Asgard. He loved Thor. He loved him.

"Loki join me!" Amora tried weaving more of her magic into Loki's mind, to influence his thoughts. But it wasn't working, she was losing her hold on him. Loki was fighting her back without even accessing his own magic, this was sheer mindpower that she had underestimated. "Crap." Amora muttered as Loki flung her magic back at her and it now opened the way for him to delve into her mind.

~~~~~~

Loki moved quickly, he did not want to stay long in Amora's mind as he had no idea when her magic might push him back when she gains control over it. He moved effortlessly through her mind, searching and searching. For her reason, her purpose, and why she wants to bring ruin to Thor and Asgard.

It didn't take long before he found it and he exited her mind, breaking out of her embrace, and  _laughed._

The skin on his arms had slowly started to melt away into its natural blue color as Loki prepared to call upon his ice magic should the need arise but also to signal to Jarvis and Tony that he wasn't alone in the tower. Tony and Bruce were still unable to devise a system that could detect magic, even with Loki's help as they still had no way to test if it would work with Loki unable to access his magic. So after Amora had snuck into the tower to capture Tony and Loki they had come up with the idea of Loki using his ice magic to cause the temperature in the air to drop dramatically enough that Jarvis would pick up on and warn Tony that something was wrong. He had ever intention to use this to signal for help as he _did not_ want to risk fighting Amora while six months pregnant. He kept his focus on Amora as he slowly covered the walls in ice to alert Jarvis, still laughing at her while she sneered at him, a slight panicked look in her eyes.

"You are unbelievably petty, my dear." Loki mocked her, the ice slowly covering the walls and windows. "To want to destroy Asgard simply because you failed to control it, to ensnare Thor, to enchant him, in your little spell." Loki laughed some more, truly unable to grasp the pettiness of her plans and desires. He saw it all in her mind.

How years ago she had attempted to take control of Asgard through Thor, knowing that if she married and bewitched him she will be able to rule by his side before ultimately taking control of the throne from him by killing him and Odin. The only hiccup in her plan had been Thor and Loki's arrangement to be married, an arrangement that would cement the peace and treaty between the two warring realms. This, Amora had thought, could be easily dealt with. All she would have to do was place a spell on Thor, making him forget his promise to wed Prince Loki and fall in love with her, a false love but it would suit her needs. Once that was done she simply had to make Odin and Thor forget that Thor was already betrothed to another and if Jotunheim caused trouble Amora would simply kill their entire royal family, with Thor by her side. If Jotunheim declared war she, Thor, and Asgard will easily lay waste to them.

She was _not_ prepared for her plan to fail right away when she was unable to bewitch Thor and she was still extremely bitter about it.

She was seething as Loki kept laughing at. He was the reason her first plan had failed, and he will not be the reason it fails again. She summoned one of her sharper knives and clenched it tightly in her grasp. Thor  _will_ fall. Asgard  _will_ fall. Amora  _will_ succeed. And Loki  _will_ be the key to that. 

Screaming, Amora moved towards Loki, the knife held close to her body before she swung it out towards Loki. He deflected it easily with conjured ice he summoned, snarling at her and holding her back.

~~~~~~

Tony was nearly done entering the final codes that would destabilize the shield around the tesseract and the portal, making it possible to shut it down, when Jarvis interrupted him.

"Sir, I've just detected an abnormal drop of temperature inside the tower."

"Jarvis, no offense, but a broken ac system isn't very important at the moment. I'll look at it when we're not under attack." Tony said, all his focus on the screen.

"Sir," Jarvis insisted, "I don't believe a broken ac system is the cause."

"Then what  _is_ the cause, Jarvis?" Tony asked, still not taking the drop in temperature in his tower seriously.

"I believe it's Prince Loki signaling that he is not alone in the tower and in possible danger, sir. I cannot access any of our systems in the towers and this leads me to believe that my suspicions are correct."

Tony's fingers stilled on the keyboard. Now he remembered him and Loki agreeing that's how he would signal to Jarvis that something was wrong and if Amora was behind it. Crap, now that he thought about it there had been no sign of her this entire fight. Shit.

"Thor!" Tony shouted, turning around and saw that Thor seemed to have defeated the blue giant. Ignoring Nat's questioning look, he shouted again to catch Thor's attention. "Loki's not alone in the tower! Jarvis thinks Amora is in there with him!"

 _That_ caught Thor's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be a while before the next update.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odds are that all chapters will take long to update from now on. I know in the beginning I was updating fast but I can't keep that up so sorry about the longer updates.

Thor was staring down at Thrym's body. He could see that, though he was out cold, he was still breathing. Thor seriously thought of simply killing him here and now. His father had ordered for him to be brought alive... but that was before any of them knew what he was after. Loki.

Surely his father and King Laufey and Farbauti will understand why Thor had to kill Thrym. He was a danger to Loki and the babies he was carrying, who were not only the heirs to Asgard, and distantly of Jotunheim, but who's births would make the peace treaty final, uniting both realms.

Thrym was too much of a threat to live.

He tightened his grip on Mjolnir and was vaguely aware of Stark shouting at him but he ignored it. Until he heard Tony shout again and this time the words made it through to Thor.

"Loki's not alone in the tower! Jarvis thinks Amora is in there with him!"

Thor's head snapped up and he felt himself tense. He had completely forgotten about Amora.

_Loki!_

Thor had to go to him and the babies now!

He looked down at Thrym and quickly pulled two objects out of his armor. One was the very same ward those warriors had used on Loki to cancel out his ice powers. He placed that on Thrym's forehead and quickly activated it before pulling out the cuffs his father had given him to wrap around his wrists, activating those two. Once that was done Thor shouted out, "Hulk! Guard Thrym for me!" He heard the Hulk's answering roar and knew that he was on his way. He then picked up the scepter Thrym had been using it and tossed it to Natasha before taking off to the air and heading towards the tower and Loki.

~~~~~~

Loki didn't want to fight. He  _couldn't_ fight. He can't risk the safety of the twins, not again, not ever again. But he also knew he had to defend himself from Amora's attack in order to keep them safe. He had to do that much at least until Thor or someone else comes and helps him. He knew by the way that Amora's breath was coming out in angry little cloud puffs before her that the air in the tower must be beyond freezing, Jarvis must have warned Stark about that. He just had to hold her off and keep her away.

He shoved Amora away from him and lifted his hands up, sending a blast of ice at Amora before making towards door. It felt cowardly and he didn't expect it to hold her off but at the moment Loki didn't care, he only needed to distract her enough to put as much distance between them. He felt a tiny series of kicks against his ribs and rubbed his stomach gently, trying to soothe the babies.

"I'm sorry little one's, but we have to get to safety until daddy comes and helps. But don't worry, we'll be okay, I promise." Loki told them softly and made his way towards his and Thor's room. He wasn't sure why, just instinctual. 

He heard a door slamming open and turned to see Amora there, glaring at them and giving him a smile that showed her teeth.

"We aren't done here, my little Jotun prince." She sneered.

"Oh I certainly am." Loki said, taking another careful step back.

"Well I'm not," Amora said as she quickly made her way towards Loki, "and I never will be done until my plans finally succe-" Amora was interrupted as that was the moment that Thor came crashing through and tackled Amora crashing through the other side of the wall with her.

"Thor!" Loki shouted as he made his way towards the wall and looking through the hole to Thor pinning Amora to the ground.

"Stay back Loki!" Thor shouted, keeping his eyes on Amora who was simply smiling calmly at him, a mad glint in her eyes.

"You may have saved him this time, Thor," Amora whispered, "but you and I both know that I'll have him in the end. Him and those babies growing in him. I will take everything from you. It's only fair after what you and the All-Father took from me. This is retribution, and you can't stop it."

"But I will," Thor hissed. "You won't succeed Amora, I won't let you. And you will rot away in the dungeons of Asgard for all that you have done."

"You'll have to be able to keep a hold of me." Amora mocked before she disappeared from under Thor's grip.

"Wha- Loki!" Thor turned and saw that Loki was still there, still safe.

"She's gone," Loki informed him, "I can't feel her magic."

Thor dropped Mjolnir and stood up, walking towards Loki and pulling close against him while still being mindful of Loki's bump. Loki embraced him back and Thor pulled away to cradle Loki's face and kissed him deeply, happy that he could still feel Loki's touch against his skin. "What happened?" Thor asked after pulling away, keeping his hands pressed against Loki's face. Loki seemed to be studying his face for quite some time before he answered.

"She used her magic to enter my mind and tried to get me to join her, to, uh, help her."

Thor felt panic grip his heart tightly when he heard that and asked, "But I thought you said she couldn't use her magic on you, that your magic wouldn't let any harm come to you or the babies."

Loki shook his head. "She wasn't trying to hurt me, only to enter my mind. No harm was being caused so my magic didn't fight her back and I, I couldn't make it. I had to let her enter my mind. I had no choice. I couldn't risk them again."

"But then how-?"

Loki reached up to push some of Thor's hair off of his forehead and he looked at him with such tenderness and love, Thor hadn't seen this look on Loki's face before.

"She said your name," Loki explained. "She said your name and said that together, she and myself, we could bring you down. But I didn't want that, Thor. I heard your name and all I could think was how kind you've been to me since we first met. And how much I love you and I came back to myself and I pushed her out and into  _her_ mind."

"Loki..." Thor seemed absolutely speechless and merely stared intently into Loki's eyes, his thumbs caressing Loki's cheekbones. He knew that he and Loki had already told each other that they loved each other, and though he knew that he loved Loki more then anything, he hadn't realized that Loki loved him to this extent. So to hear that Loki's love for him was strong enough to overcome Amora's magic on his own...

Thor pulled Loki's face towards him and Loki was slightly caught off guard as Thor kissed him passionately but quickly fell into it before a voice coming through Thor's communicator interrupted them and caused Thor and Loki to pull apart. It was Hawkeye.

"What the hell is going on out here!? Cap and I need help, we can't handle all these aliens on our own!"

Crap, had they really been fighting these aliens this entire time. Thor knew that Stark was busy trying to shut everything down, Black Widow was with him in case he needed help or had go keep anyone away from him, and Thor himself had told Hulk to guard Thrym for him.

"I'm on my way." Thor spoke into the communicator before turning to Loki, "I have to go help, stay here and stay safe."

"Wait," Loki grabbed onto Thor's arm before he could fly off, "what about Thrym?"

"I took care of him and I've got the Hulk guarding him."

"He's still alive?" Loki asked and when Thor nodded he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Though he knew that his parents, and even his brothers, will want to deal with Thrym on their own, to make him pay for his actions, especially those concerning himself, Loki wasn't sure if it wouldn't be simpler just to kill Thrym now. He didn't want to, not entirely, but he knew Thrym was unhinged and he knew his and Thor's babies were at risk if Thrym got away. He trusted that Thor had Thrym under control, and he believed the Hulk was more then capable to keep him subdued, and that his parents will keep him from escaping. But there was still this nagging sense of unease and he wasn't sure if Thrym or Amora was the cause.

"I wanted him dead too, Loki," Thor said as he guessed the kind of turmoil his thoughts were going through in his mind, "but we have our orders and I have to follow them." Thor clasped Loki by the back of the neck and pressed their foreheads together, "Everything will be all right, no harm will come to you or the babies, I swear it."

As soon as Thor felt Loki nodded he pressed a kiss against his forehead before taking off to help Hawkeye and the Captain deal with the aliens while the others focuses on shutting the portal down.

Loki pressed a hand against his stomach, wishing that he could help.

~~~~~~

"I've got it!" Tony shouted as he typed in the final code, "Jarvis, fire it up. Widow, you ready?" Tony asked as he turned around to check to see if Black Widow was positioned in front of the barrier, the scepter positioned right where she needed to place it.

"Ready! Hurry it up so I can close it!" She shouted as Hulk turned to look at her before turning his angry gaze back to the still bound and subdued Thrym.

"Now, do it now, Widow!" Tony shouted and Natasha placed the scepter in and they both watched as the portal closed.

Down below in the streets Thor, Hawkeye, and Captain America watched as all the aliens fell, looking like a couple of grotesque puppets that just had their strings cut. They all looked up to the sky and saw the portal slowly closing down and the barrier around the tesseract falling.

"Is that it? Is it over?" Hawkeye asked.

"Seems like it." Cap said. "What's going on up there?" He asked over the communicator. 

"The portals been closed and the barrier is down," Natasha answered him, "we're about to grab the tesseract-"

"The tesseract belongs back in Asgard, not here." Thor interrupted, looking firm.

"Fury wants the tesseract-" Natasha began but Thor interrupted her again.

"Fury does not understand the power of the tesseract. It belongs on Asgard, not here."

"This is probably a conversation best for another time," Tony's voice now broke in, "we have other things to focus on at the moment."

"I have to take Thrym back to Jotunheim, I trust no one will insist he has to stay here." Thor said before swinging Mjolnir and landing back on the roof of the building where Hulk was still standing guard over Thrym.

"Take him." Stark said, waving his hand at the subdued Frost Giant. Thor made his way towards him when Natasha, placing the scepter down by the machine the tesseract is still placed in, asked him, "What about Loki?"

"Loki cannot travel through the Bifrost and he knows that I have to take Thrym back to Jotunheim. I'll have to leave him here only for a short while, whether I like the idea or not. Can I trust that you all will watch over Loki in my absence."

"No problem at all," Natasha assured him before smiling softly, "I've grown fond of Loki and those babies, I won't let anything happen to them."

Thor smiled gratefully at her, "Thank you, that actually does make me feel better about having to leave Loki behind, even if it's only for a short amount of time. Especially with Amora still lose out there." Thor's smile faded. Amora has been slipping by him far too easily. He knows his knowledge of magic isn't very vast but he has to do something about her, perhaps his mother will have a solution since Loki still wouldn't get his magic back for a few more months. "I'm going to go let Loki know that I have to leave for a while. Hulk, just keep an eye on him for a little longer."

The Hulk grunted and said, "Hulk watch, you go." Thor smiled at him and said, "No one touches the tesseract," before taking off.

He saw that Loki was waiting for him near the giant hole in the tower, though a safe distance away. Thor landed next to him and Loki said, "You're going to be going, aren't you?"

Thor sighed and pulled Loki close to him. "I have to take Thrym to Jotunheim to face your parents. I'll be back soon, it won't take long at all. But I also wish to speak to my mother."

"What about?" Loki asked, though he had a feeling. "Is it about Amora?" Thor nodded his head.

"I've let her get away far too many times. It's time I find a way to stop her."

Loki gazed at him intently at him for a while, wondering what was going through Thor's head when he pushed the thought away as Thor placed a large hand over his stomach and Loki frowned. Though he knew that Thor would most likely be back by the end of the day, maybe a few days if he decided to stay for Thrym's trial or his parents insisted on it, it still made him feel a little uneasy. He hadn't been separated from Thor for that long in a while, much less on a different realm. Then again. they've been here for a few months and Loki wouldn't be alone. Odds are it was the twins who didn't like the idea of their father leaving, even if it was for a while.

"Just don't take long." Loki said as he took Thor's face in his hands.

"I won't." Thor promised and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"All right lovebirds, come on. We're not going to be able to stay in this tower while I get it fixed and if you want to take the tesseract before Fury tries to stop you I suggest you take it now." Tony interrupted them as he flew by them and into his tower to see all the damage that was done.  

"Go now if you're going to go." Loki said and carefully wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and Thor wrapped an arm around him to take him down to the street where Hawkeye and the Captain where dealing with things. He was unsure whether Natasha was still with Hulk or not but he hoped she'd go down to keep an eye on Loki.

Once he got Loki safely to the ground Thor quickly placed another kiss against Loki's lips before placing several on his belly. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He then went and landed back on the roof where it was just Hulk and Thrym. He nodded towards the Hulk before going to grab the tesseract. He looked around for the scepter he had seen Thrym carrying but saw no sign of it and simply assumed that Natasha had taken it with her and thought nothing of it as he waved Hulk away and called out to Heimdall to take him and Thrym to Jotunheim and then Asgard.

Loki watched him leave.

~~~~~~

Thrym was seething but he could not move. That witch had betrayed him. He had listened to all of her, what had sounded like good suggestions, believing that it would get him what he wanted. And then she went and disappeared during the fight when he could have used her magic the most. Not that he minded, he had been doing well on his own as leading an army is what he was good at. Yet his army was being pushed back and held back and he himself had lost to that Asgardian prince and was left chained and without access to his ice magic.

And yet Thrym had still thought that somehow that witch would come to his aid and waited for her. And she did come, eventually. Just not to help.

When Thrym had come to it was to find the green beast standing guard over him and the machine and portal shut down, and Amora in the distance, focusing on the green beast. Thrym had stood still as he had assumed that she would attempt to distract it to free him and grab the tesseract and scepter. And he assumed she had succeeded as the green beast didn't even notice when Amora walked towards him.

"Remove these chains and this blasted ward from me now." Thrym had hissed at her, but she had only smiled at him as she said, "Oh, I don't think I will,  _general."_

"What?" Thrym breathed out in disbelief.

Amora's smile had merely grown as she went on talking. "Your plan has failed, as I always suspected, but that doesn't mean  _my_ plan won't still be a success. So, I think it's best if we simply part ways now. But don't worry, I can promise you one thing; Loki will be Thor's downfall, willingly or not. Whether Loki lives or dies," Thrym had started struggling to sit up at that but Amora had placed her hands on him and he felt a stillness settle within him and an unnerving feeling that he was no longer in control of his body. "There now, can't have you trying to warn anybody, whether they'd even believe you or not. You'll most likely be sentenced to be executed once you set foot on Jotunheim," Amora shrugged and turned away, "no matter."

She gave the green beast a wide berth, despite that he was looking intently over the roof, and went to grab the tesseract and scepter and made to leave before she stopped and turned back.

"Nearly forgot." She said out loud as she brought both her hands up, the scepter tucked underneath her arm. One hand held the tesseract while the other she held palm up and let her magic swirl around in that yellowish green light until she pulled it back and she know had a near identical replica of the tesseract. She smiled and placed it back into the machine as she said, "Let's let them believe they still have this at least."

She turned to face Thrym once more, gave him an irritating wave, and disappeared with both the tesseract and scepter and plans to harm Loki.

And now Thrym was back in the icy realm of Jotunheim.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I already apologized for the slow updates already? I'm sorry, I feel like I need to apologize every time I take long to update a chapter. Sorry, again. Hope you enjoy.

Thor had to wait until someone came to get Thrym as he was not able to carry a full grown Frost Giant, even a subdued one, on his own. He stood at the Bifrost site for quite some time until he spotted a few Jotuns in the distance, guards they looked like. Once they were close enough they bowed to Thor who nodded his head in greeting before gesturing to the former general of Jotunheim. "I brought the traitor alive as King Laufey and King Consort Farbauti requested."

The head of the guard, Thor assumed by the extra armor and armband on one bicep, stared towards Thrym before raising a hand and snapping it towards his direction, signaling to the other guards to gather Thrym and carry him back to the palace. "King Laufey requests your presence as well. Follow me, Prince Thor." The head guard and turned away, expecting Thor to follow after him. Thor did as he knew he couldn't ignore this summons, no matter how much he wanted to return to Loki's side as soon as possible.

Helblindi was waiting for them at the entrance to the palace. He sneered at Thrym when he saw him and growled at him before signaling for him to be taken to the dungeons until he was summoned by his parents to face trial. He dismissed the head guard as well and it was just him and Thor.

"Helblindi." Thor greeted his brother-in-law.

"Thor. How's Loki? We heard from the gatekeeper that there was a scare concerning Loki's pregnancy."

Thor nodded, grimacing at the reminder of that terrifying moment when he thought he was going to lose both Loki and the twins. "Yes, it turns out that when Loki was forcing his magic to work for him when it didn't want to it ended up tearing slightly at Loki's insides, including his uterus. It was a tiny tear and the children were unharmed, but Loki was put on bed rest for a few months. He and the children are fine."

Helblindi nodded when he heard this and said, "I'm sure my parents will question you more over Loki's well-being, as well as that of the children he carries, for now follow me." Helblindi made his way into the palace with Thor quickly following behind him. He led him into the throne room where Laufey, Farbauti, and Byliestr were waiting for him. Thor gave a half bow in greeting and both King and King Consort responded with a nod as Helblindi took his place by his dam. Laufey was the first to speak.

"First, we would like to thank you for apprehending Thrym, subduing him, and bringing him to face trial and justice."

"Think nothing of it." Thor answered, he wanted to move this along. To know that Thrym will be sentenced to death so he can return to Loki already. It felt wrong. Leaving him alone, even for a short while.

"Secondly," Laufey began but Farbauti spoke over him. "How's Loki?"

All for Jotuns were staring intently at Thor as he straightened up and prepared to speak.

"Loki and the babies are fine. I'm sure you've all have already heard from Heimdall but I shall announce it nonetheless; we are expecting twins, a boy and a girl. They should both be born in around three months and after a month has passed from their delivery the babies and Loki should be strong enough to travel through the Bifrost and we will bring the, here to introduce them both to you." 

Laufey's and Farbauti's faces both softened at the mention of their grandchildren and Laufey spoke up again. "Yes, we had heard the good news and we look forward to meeting them both. We know that both children will be named as heirs to Asgard's throne but they will also be considered heirs to Jotunheim's throne, after Helblindi, Byliestr, and their own children when they have them."

"But we also heard that Loki had been reckless and nearly endangered his life and the lives of the babies as well, what happened?" Farbauti asked. So Thor explained about Amora and how she had gained control over one of their mortal friends and Loki had attempted to use his magic despite knowing it would fight him and how it essentially lashed out inside him while still doing what he had wanted it to do.

"No real, or permanent, harm was done and Loki had learned his lesson to be more careful to not force his magic and let it do what it wants to do, which is to protect our children." Thor finished explaining and hoped he'd soothed any worries Loki's family still had over him.

"You will deal with this Amora woman before he gets too close and does harm to my brother, yes?" Helblindi demanded.

"I won't rest until she's no longer a threat." Thor vowed as he saw Amora as a greater danger to Loki then he had ever found Thrym to be.

"Can you truly handle her, she's a magic user and Loki can't help?" Byliestr questioned.

"I'll handle her."

"You better." Both brothers answered and became silent when their sire glared at them as they had other matters to speak of now. 

Laufey also frowned at his sons, though he knew they meant well, and asked Thor, "I assume you'll want to know what Thrym's future holds, yes?"

Thor nodded firmly. "Yes, but there's one thing that both Loki and I have been wondering about: why did you not inform us of Thrym's infatuation with Loki when you both knew about it?" Thor asked, eyeing the king and king consort with a steadying gaze. Both Laufey and Farbauti eyed one another before answering, well aware that there two elder sons were listening as neither of them had no idea about Thrym's feelings towards Loki and neither of them had been happy to hear about it, especially when they all learned that Loki had accompanied Thor to Midgard.

Both Laufey and Farbauti sighed as Laufey answered once again. "We thought that Loki would have stayed behind in Asgard, that he wouldn't be allowed to join you and so we thought he would be safe. We, we didn't want Loki to know about Thrym's feelings, or how long he had those feelings. I suppose, in a way, we were trying to protect him by keeping him in the dark but that clearly didn't turn out well." Thor frowned at that reasoning but had no chance to comment on it as Laufey continued speaking. "Either way, Loki is safe and Thrym will face judgement. He committed treason, tried to enslave Midgard, tried to kidnap Loki and possibly harm the children he's carrying, and has shown no remorse. Thrym will die once he faces trial."

"A trial is not necessary at all." Thor began to protest.

"It is the way things are done in Jotunheim." Laufey insisted.

"But-"

"It is the way things are done here. Worry not, Thrym will not escape." Farbauti spoke fiercely this time.

"And if he does?" Thor challenged.

"Then I'm sure you'll have no problem killing him yourself." Laufey answered before waving his hand towards both his sons. "You are wanted back in Asgard before you can return to Asgard. Helblindi and Byliestr will escort you there right away. We shall see you, Loki, and the heirs in four months."

Thor wanted to argue, to speak his mind. To insist that Thrym needed to die now. But he wanted to speak to his mother about Amora and how to deal with her magic without the aid of Loki's magic. Hesitantly, he bowed and allowed himself to be led out. Once Thor and their sons were long gone, Farbauti spoke.

"Should we go question Thrym?"

"Yes." Laufey answered and they both headed towards the dungeons together.

~~~~~~

Once Thor landed back on Asgard after being gone for several months he immediately turned to Heimdall and asked, "How is he?"

Heimdall had no doubt expected Thor to ask him as soon as he could for he had already found Loki. "He's safe. Your new friends have already located him somewhere safe and they haven't left him alone."

"But?"

"He's already missing you terribly."

Thor frowned as he looked at the great expanse of space with Heimdall, even though he couldn't hope to see anything. It hurt him to hear that Loki was missing him, though he missed him terribly as well but he didn't want Loki to feel even a second of sadness. Though he was glad to hear he was being kept company and, therefore, protected.

"Perhaps you should hurry along and report to your father and meet with your mother so you can return to your beloved much sooner." Heimdall pointed out and when Thor turned to look at the watchman he saw the tiniest smile gracing his lips and Thor couldn't help but return the smile as he clapped Heimdall on his shoulder.

"Does he truly miss me terribly?" Thor asked.

"I suspect it's all the hormones from the pregnancy, but he truly does."

Thor's smile only grew wider as he thought about, only to fall when he brought up his next question. "And Amora?"

"She's hiding herself from me but I'm sure your mother will have a solution for that."

"I better hurry along then." Thor says before spinning Mjolnir in his hand and taking off, landing right on the palace steps. He quickly made his way up the steps and inside the palace, heading towards the throne room where he knew his father would be waiting for him. But instead of his father, it was his mother that was waiting for Thor.

"Mother," Thor went to give his mother a quick hug that Frigga happily accepted and returned, "it's good to see you, but where's father?"

Frigga smoothed out the crease of his cape where it attached to his shoulders before answering, leaving her hands on her son's shoulders. "He's in a meeting with the counselor members and couldn't miss is which is why I am greeting you, my son. He will speak to you once the meeting is over, however, and I will say for the both of us that he are both extremely happy and excited to hear that we will soon be grandparents."

Thor smiled when his mother said that as he too felt immense pride and happiness to becoming a father soon. His grin fell when he moved on to what was bothering him at the moment. "I need to speak to you about Amora."

"Yes, I figured. Come, we'll speak about this back in my rooms as quickly as possible." Frigga said and led the way back. Once they were settled in her rooms and Frigga had dismissed her ladies she turned to Thor and spoke, "Amora has targeted you and Loki?"

"And the children he carries." Thor confirmed.

"What has she said?"

"That she'll use Loki and the children to bring about my doom and Asgard's. I don't know how exactly but.... she, she had showed me a vision, just before I had discovered that Loki's insides had been torn, including his uterus, and I was not sure if he and the children will be fine."

"What was the vision?" Frigga asked delicately and reached out to place her hand comforting over Thor's, seeing that he didn't want to speak about it. But she needed to know and didn't want to rush him into speaking about it.

"Loki was in his Jotun form," Thor began, "and he was kneeling in front of two children, their backs towards me so I could not see them but I knew they were ours. Loki was looking at them with so much love and happiness and I wanted to join them, but every time I took a step towards them Loki would scream out and his, his stomach would start to bleed and the children... they would trash. but they made no sound at all and Loki would cry out when he saw them and he shouted at me to stop, and I did, but the children still disappeared in a rush of blood and Loki wept before passing out in the blood and I can't stop thinking about it!" Thor let his head fall into his hands and Frigga could see that he was trembling now and it saddened her to hear this, to see it. Thor was truly frightened.

"Amora wants to hurt them. I don't know how but she does and I have no idea how to stop her, to protect them. There's nothing I can do about her magic and Loki... she's already come to close to Loki. She was in his mind! It's only a testament of his strength that he was able to push her back. But the pregnancy is weakening his defenses and I just want them to be okay. I need them to be okay. I need to stop Amora."

"And you will, darling, you will. I know you. You are far stronger then you and there has never been an opponent you have never been able to best. And with your own family on the line I know, without a doubt, that you will succeed. Do not underestimate yourself, my son, you have magic of your own inside you as well."

"Mother, I do not-"

"You do, Thor, You may not be well practiced in it as you should be, but you do. Your lighting and your pull and control over the weather _is_ magic Thor and you channel it using Mjolnir. And do not forget, you overcame her magic once before and you can do it again. You can win against her, Thor, and you can and will protect Loki and your children." Frigga insisted fiercely and Thor let his mother's words soothe his worries.

"But I can't find her." Thor said and turned to his mother, "Isn't there anyway you can help, mother? Can't you come with me to Midgard? You could help us deal with Amora and be there for Loki."

Frigga merely shook her head sadly. "I can't, Thor. This is something you and Loki must face alone. But I can give you something that will help." And here Frigga pulled out a familiar object that Thor had never wanted to see again. It was the same collar that had once been placed on Loki, the collar that suppresses the magic of whoever if wearing it. "I know you might not want to see it, and I imagine Loki will hate having it so near, but it's for Amora. Now, I can't say what her plan is but I can say that that vision she showed you was mainly just to shaken you. She most likely will target Loki and the children, most likely the children for I think she plans on breaking Loki as well for I think it's a broken Loki she needs. That means she will most likely attack after the children are born."

"Why after?" Thor asked, taking his eyes away from the collar.

"Because that's when Loki will be at his most vulnerable." Frigga said and when she saw the questioning look on Thor's face she started to explain what she meant. "As you now know, when a magic user is pregnant their magic will focus completely on ensuring the health and survival of the life growing inside them, as well when it's time to give birth. The magic will make sure to help lead the child, in Loki's case children, out safely and once the child is born some of the parent's magic will actually be absorbed by the infant."

"What? Why?" Thor started to wonder if Loki would lose his magic permanently. And though he knew Loki would love their children with his whole being, Thor also knew how much magic meant to him.

"Don't worry," Frigga assured her son, "Loki will still have his magic, this is another thing I need to explain. You've told me that Loki was not only able to access his magic when he shouldn't have been able to to perform a complex spell he shouldn't have been able to perform to help one of your new Midgardian friends while still protecting the twins he carries. You also said that Loki was able to push Amora out of his mind and 'piggyback' his way into her's without any harm being caused to himself. Those are all things Loki shouldn't have been able to done, not because he's not strong enough for I know he is, but he simply cannot. I believe he was able to do those things, not only with his own strength, but by accessing to his children's own growing magic."

"They have magic?" Thor asked and felt idiotic once he did. Of course his children had magic. Loki's a powerful sorcerer and Thor himself is a god of thunder with some magic, though untapped, of his own. Frigga merely gave her son a look, confirming what a foolish question that had been, and continued explaining.

"But as I've said, all of Loki's magic during delivery will go to his children while also helping them accustom to their own magic and Loki, for a moment, will be without magic before it returns to him once again once it feels the newborn infants have grown accustomed to controlling their own magic and powers without Loki's aid. That is when Amora will most likely act for Loki will have no way to protect himself and will be unable to fight and why you need to get this collar on her before Loki goes into labor." Frigga once again held out the magic suppressing collar for Thor to take. Thor took it and tucked it away for safety. He knew Loki would hate it, hate having it near him, but protecting him and the twins was the priority here. Frigga noticed how worried Thor still seemed and grabbed his chin, pulling him so he was looking at her. "Everything will be fine, my son. I promise you."

Thor merely nodded his head. He truly wanted to believe that but he knew it would be hard to do so until after he deals with Amora. Only then well he be able to relax. Frigga continued to try and soothe her son's worries until Odin himself appeared in Frigga's rooms. "Father." Thor made to stand up to greet his father but Odin waved his hand at him and Thor remained seated by his mother as Odin took a seat across from them both.

"Everything all right with the council, dear?" Frigga asked her husband.

"Well enough," Odin answered, sparing his wife a smile before turning back to Thor. "I heard what you have accomplished on Midgard, well done Thor and congratulations, you'll be a father far sooner then anyone expected. But an excellent one as well. Now, did you bring back the tesseract?"

"Yes, I did." Thor answered and quickly pulled the tesseract out and handed it over to his father who took it and glazed into it's glowing blue depth with a deep frown.

"What's wrong?" Frigga asked as she gazed at the tesseract with a questioning look. In answer, Odin waved a hand over the tesseract and the blue glow was replaced by a yellowish green glow and they could see the tesseract threatening to fizzle away.

"It's a fake." Thor said in realization.

~~~~~~

"Danger.... Danger.... Danger...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just making up a bunch of stuff involving magic and hoping it all makes sense XD  
> Also I just realized its been nearly a month since I last updated this fic.... I'm so sorry T-T  
> I didn't mean to go so long without updating this and I'm so sorry. I wish I could promise updates won't take so long but I can't since there will still be long waits for updates. So sorry, I feel terrible.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, sorry about the long wait :)

"Is everything okay?" Loki asks as he looks at the screen where he can see his children moving around inside him. He lets out a low chuckle when he see's his daughter kicking her brother softly. His son retaliates by kicking one of Loki's ribs and he let's out a low grunt before placing a hand over the spot where his son kicked him and rubs the spot, attempting to soothe him.

"My apologies," Loki says softly, "I shouldn't have laughed."

After Thor had left to take Thrym back to Jotunheim, and then later Asgard to hand the tesseract over to his father, the other's had quickly started to pack everything they needed before moving to one of Stark's numerous houses, they would be traveling to some place in California. Tony was staying behind in New York to oversee the construction to fix his tower and to help rebuild some of the city. Steve and Clint were also staying behind to help as well while Natasha and Bruce were to head over to California with Loki.

Loki hadn't wanted to go at all. He didn't want to go anywhere without Thor by his side. But he knew it was for the best and that it would be safer. While Tony wouldn't be there himself Jarvis would be watching for any possible threats and to help them all settle while keeping Tony informed as they had never apprehended Amora, though they all knew that no amount of security measures would keep Amora out when she could slip by with her magic. But the tower was still unlivable for any of them to stay there, especially for someone who was pregnant.

Natasha, Bruce, and Loki had settled but Bruce had wanted to look over Loki and the babies as he was slightly worried about them all as Loki had seemed tired and worn out throughout the day, and after the move even more so, there was a slight hint of Loki's heritage lines, though neither Natasha or Bruce knew that was what they were called, coming through the guise of his pale skin despite Loki assuring them that his guise was holding strong. And with Thor having to leave he was worried that Loki's body might be under a little too much stress which could prove harmful, especially as he had to heal from a few internal injuries that included a small tear in the uterus. There was also that whole thing that happened with Amora.

Loki and Thor hadn't necessarily told any of the avengers what had gone on between Amora and Loki as there really wasn't an opportunity to do so but they knew something had to have happened.

Loki didn't mind being checked over as knowing his children were fine always soothed him. He was currently watching as Bruce placed a gel on his exposed belly, which felt soothing as Loki was missing the slight chill of his true skin, before placing a probe on his belly and moving it around as he focused on the screen.

"Well both the babies seem perfectly fine, they're still as active as they should be at this stage of your pregnancy and they don't seem to be in any distress." Bruce states as he continues moving the probe over Loki's belly.

"That's good to hear." Loki says, his eyes staring intently at the screen.

"Yes, but you still seem far too tired and worn out. And I can still see a hint of those light blue lines." Bruce says, his eyes looking at Loki anxiously.

"Well I am pregnant. Aren't I at the stage where one feels more tired?"

"Yes, but-"

"And all of you did insist upon moving me while my husband had to leave."

"It was necessary."

"Not to mention another run in with Amora." Loki unconsciously rubbed at his temples, he  _was_ getting a slight headache now.

"You never did say what happened between the two of you before Thor got to you." Natasha said, stepping into the room, her eyes briefly going to the screen where the babies were still on display before flicking her eyes to Bruce who was eyeing her questioningly.

"I just got off the phone with Clint, they've started the rebuilding off the tower, Stark says it should take a few weeks at most so we can just make ourselves comfortable here. Clint and Cap probably won't show up here until they feel they're not needed. So, Loki, how are you?" Natasha asked as she turned her gaze back to Loki who had his eyes shut as he rubbed his belly, only opening them when he felt Bruce starting to clean the gel off.

"Wha- sorry, what?" Loki muttered, pulling his shirt back down and sitting up. He hadn't even noticed when he had begun to doze off. 

Natasha frowned and turned to Bruce, "He is okay, right?"

"Yeah, he should be. I did the ultrasound and the twins are both fine, completely healthy. And Loki... you weren't hurt, were you?" 

"What did Amora do to you?" Natasha asked. It hadn't occurred to either her or Clint that Loki and Thor had never mentioned what went on in the tower when Amora was there, Thor had left quickly after they were down with the fight and Loki had been sulky and... looking ill. But not until Thor had left. Surely Loki wouldn't have kept anything that had happened between him and Amora from Thor. Unless... whatever she did only started to affect him  _now._ "Loki, what did Amora do?"

Loki looked up as Natasha strode across the room until she was right next to him and waved a hand at her to try and calm her before she, or Bruce, got too worked up. "I'm fine you two, I really am, I'm just tired and it's all catching up on me." He let out a huge yawn once he was done speaking and made to climb off the examination chair Bruce had made him sit on, he would rather not fall asleep here and would prefer going to his room. Preferably snuggling one of Thor's pillows while it still had his scent on it. But Natasha wasn't going to let it go, not only did she promise Thor that she would look over Loki while he was gone, but she was sure this was something they all needed to know.

"Loki." She said in a firm but demanding tone and Loki sighed.

"Amora did nothing, at least, what she was planning to do didn't go as planned."

"You know I will find out sooner and later, you should save us both the time and tell me now."

"She used her magic to enter my mind," Loki stated bluntly, he wanted to nap and it wasn't like he or Thor planned to keep this a secret from the other's, there was just no time to say anything when there were more pressing things to deal with. But, seeing the somewhat shocked and cautious looks both Bruce and Natasha were throwing at him he should have probably explained a little better.

"Don't get too worked up," Loki said raising both his hands in a calming gesture, "and let me explain properly."

"Does Thor know this?" Bruce asked.

"Of course he does and he's not concerned about it because Amora's attempt did nothing. I pushed her out."

"You said you couldn't use your magic." Bruce pointed out.

"I didn't need my magic to push her out, which is why I had no choice but to let her in in the first place, I can't risk forcing my magic to work for me again during this pregnancy."

"What was Amora's goal?' Natasha asked, her arms crossed and a blank look on her face.

Loki merely shrugged. "To try and get me to help her. She got into my mind and brought up some, uh, thoughts and some...  _experiences_ to help her try to warp my mind into  _wanting_ to help her," Loki shut his eyes and rubbed at them with the tips of his fingers, the headache getting slightly worse and there was a faint throbbing just behind his left eye and he let out a slow breath in an attempt to shake it off. "I knew what she was doing but I had to let her and, as much as I hate to admit it, it was working. But then she said Thor's name and I snapped out of it and I pushed her out of my mind without needing to access my magic and, and, used my ice magic to push her away and put some distance between us while I waited for Thor to arrive." Loki finished explaining, purposely leaving out about what Amora's plan in the past had been for Asgard as that seemed something that they didn't particularly needed to know as it was all in the past and Amora now had a different plan, one that they needed to focus on.

"Experiences?" Natasha echoed.

"It doesn't matter," Loki said in a tone that brokered no argument, "point is I'm fine. Amora didn't do what she intended to do to me and, as much as I appreciate all the concern, I am merely tired."

"Maybe we should do an exam, just to be sure-" Bruce started to say, already reaching for something when Loki interrupted by saying, "Not necessary, I know magic and she did me no harm, my magic still won't allow that. I'm just tired."

Bruce still seemed slightly concerned but nodded and said, "If you're sure..."

"I am. I just need rest." Loki muttered before finally getting up and heading out and towards the room he claimed as his, and Thor's. He dug around through his and Thor's belongings before he finally managed to find a pillow that was covered in Thor's scent. He hugged the pillow against his chest, burying his face in it, and breathing in Thor's scent deeply. He stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling his face back and heading towards the bed and climbing under the blankets, holding Thor's pillow close. 

"Hurry back." Loki muttered wetly, a few tears had fallen down his face and Loki chuckled weakly before letting himself succumb to sleep.

~~~~~~

Odin held the fake tesseract in his hands for a few seconds longer before closing his hand around it and vanishing it away, a grim look on his face.

"A fake." Frigga repeated, staring at her husband.

"Amora most likely has the real tesseract with her." Odin said, turning his single eye to Thor who was scowling darkly. Amora must have snuck the tesseract away as soon as Natasha had left the roof, cloaking herself from the hulk's gaze with her magic to sneak it, and the scepter, away.

Thor stood up abruptly and announced, "I'm going back to Jotunheim to question Thrym."

"Why Thrym?" Frigga asked him.

"Because when I went to retrieve the tesseract the only one's who were there as well were one of my new Midgardian friend's and Thrym. Knowing Amora she used her magic to shield herself from view so she could replace the tesseract with the fake but Thrym might have seen her, he might have even been in on the plan as they had been working together and I want to question him."

"I doubt you will get much from Thrym at all but it will be wise to try and question him nonetheless. After you finish with him you may return to Midgard as it seems you are still needed there." Odin added as he stood. "Be quick on Jotunheim, Thor. Do not stay longer there then is necessary."

"Yes father." Thor bowed his head slightly before stooping down to press a kiss against his mother's cheek.

"Be quick, Thor. I'm sure Loki is anxious for you to return to him." Frigga said with a soft smile that Thor returned easily. 

"Of course, mother. Next time you see Loki we'll bring along your new grandchildren."

"I will wait for the day when you all return home then." Frigga answered, placing her hand on Thor's arm before sending him away. She waited until Thor was long gone before turning to Odin and asking, "Are you worried for them?"

"Not anymore then I should be," Odin answered. "Thor is stubborn and he's always protected those that he has deeply cared for and he is an excellent warrior. And Loki... Loki is proving to be much more powerful then he seems."

"Some of that power is coming from the children he carries though."

"Yes," Odin agreed, "but they must have a strong parent carrying them in order to possess all that power. Thor and Loki will be fine, my love." 

"I truly hope so." Frigga answered, but she couldn't be completely sure with the Enchantress running free and after them both.

~~~~~~

Thor wasted no time at all in using Mjolnir to fly towards the palace once the Bifrost had dropped him off in Jotunheim. 

He hadn't called ahead of time before coming here, had simply asked Heimdall to send him to Jotunheim, but he was sure that the Bifrost would be summons enough and that someone, perhaps one of the princes, will be waiting for him. At least that's what he was hoping for as he wanted to speak to Thrym as soon as possible and he would have no idea where they were currently keeping him.

Once he landed at the entrance of the frozen palace Thor found that it was Helblindi waiting for him, a stern frown on his face.

"Thor Odinson, what brings you back here so soon? Surely you should be returning to your pregnant husband and my little brother." Helblindi questioned as Thor made his way towards him.

"I need to see Thrym." Thor answered, his grip tightening around Mjolnir.

Helblindi raised one of his eyebrows. "And why is that? You just brought him back into our custody."

"There's something important I have to question him about, Helblindi, and it cannot wait."

Helblindi stared at Thor intently before letting out a long sigh and turning around, beckoning for Thor to follow him. "All right then," he muttered as he led the way to the dungeons where Thrym was currently being held and monitored, "but it won't do you much good."

"If he insists on being difficult I'll simply have to persuade him." Thor said in a grim tone, his hand tightening around Mjolnir once again.

"It won't do you any good in this case." Helblindi informed him as they made their way down a winding staircase and Thor fought the urge to shiver at the unrelenting cold that started to settle deep in their bones the further down they went.

"I can be very persuasive." Thor muttered as he pulled his cloak tighter against himself.

"Not persuasive enough for this." Helblindi insisted as he nodded at the two guards guarding the entrance to the dungeon and both crown princes waited for the guards to open the doors for them before entering and Thor quickly saw what exactly it was that Helblindi had meant. Byliestr and Farbauti were standing outside the cell that was Thrym's and Thor frowned deeply at the scene before him.

Thrym was sitting crossed legged on the floor of his cell with his back leaning against the wall and his face slack, a dazed and empty look on his face. It appeared that Thrym was mumbling quietly to himself and was not aware, or did not care, that he was not alone, that he was being watched. As Thor got closer he could hear what it was Thrym was mumbling to himself, " Danger... danger... danger..." 

"What is he going on about?" Thor asked, forgetting to first greet the second prince and king consort, too distracted by Thrym's mutterings.

Farbauti eyed Thor, but didn't question on his sudden and quick reappearance like Helblindi did, and answered him, "Unfortunately we're not quite sure. Shortly after you left myself and Laufey came down to question Thrym and we couldn't get anything out of him and he hasn't even moved."

"Which is completely unlike him." Byliestr added quietly.

"How was he after you subdued him?" Farbauti asked Thor and he stayed quiet for a few moments as he thought back on it. Before and during their fight Thrym had been very vocal but as soon as he had gone to get him to take him back to Jotunheim he was completely silent and now he just seemed... incoherent.

Thor shook his head and straightened himself up. "It doesn't matter," he said as he stepped closer to the cell and stared straight at Thrym, "I have questions about Amora and you will answer them." Thor said in a demanding voice but Thrym merely continued muttering to himself. It did not deter Thor. He banged Mjolnir against the cell with as much force as he could without breaking it and shouted, "Tell me what Amora is planning and where she took the tesseract!"

Thrym simply continued muttering danger over and over but Thor saw a sharpness returning to his eyes and he saw his fingers twitching and Thor once again shouted, "What is Amora's plan?" But there was no change, just Thrym's continuous muttering and the occasional finger twitch, but there was also no mistaking the clearness or the fierce anger in those red eyes of the former and traitorous general. And, as they continued watching him, they could see his face spasming as he kept muttering danger and Thor kept his eyes trained on Thrym the entire time, feeling slightly unnerved. It seemed like Thrym  _was_ trying to tell them something important, but something was keeping him from doing so. Thor had an idea who and it was incredibly frustrating as there was nothing he could do about it and he doubt there was anyone on Jotunheim who could. But no doubt it was something important and he couldn't just let this go.

Thor let out an irritated snarl and turned away from Thrym to speak to Farbauti. "Where's King Laufey?" 

"A council meeting," his consort answered, "he asked both myself and Byliestr to watch over Thrym while Helblindi minds the throne. This... complication has forced us to question what to do with Thrym."

Thor nodded at this and made to leave, calling back over his shoulder, "I apologize for my sudden reappearance but please tell King Laufey that I will be asking for my mother to come and see Thrym, perhaps she can break through whatever spell Amora had placed on him, if she is willing, and find out what we need to know. She and Heimdall will contact me and keep me updated, for now I must return to Midgard, I've left Loki on his own for much longer then I had originally intended."

"It'll be done." Farbauti assured Thor and Thor nodded, knowing that he will have to be satisfied with that answer. It seemed Amora was more then willing to complicate everything for him.

~~~~~~

Loki was in a deep and confusing dream.

He was standing in the middle of a frozen over lake and he couldn't see anything for miles around him and thick flurries of snow fell all around him and it was eerily silent. It seemed like it could be Jotunheim but it also seemed like it couldn't be...

He had tried moving, but he had found that he was rooted to the spot, that the ice that had frozen over the surface of the lake had frozen over his feet, though it still felt like he was standing on solid ground. Loki also found that he was neither pregnant and that he was in his blue Jotun skin and wearing the exact same outfit when he had first appeared on Asgard.

Loki frowned and looked around him again, wondering what kind of dream this was for he was aware that he  _was_ dreaming. 

He opened his mouth to call out and became irritated when he realized that no sound came out.  _What kind of dream is this,_ Loki wondered to himself. He was sure that just a few minutes ago he had been dreaming something pleasant. Of him and Thor, back at Frigga's private gardens on Asgard. They had been holding hands while a pair of small toddlers, Loki couldn't make out any details of their appearance but that hadn't bothered him at all. He knew who they were. Both he and Thor had pure smiles on their faces as they waited for their twin children to come to them, and just when they had, Loki had released Thor's hand, holding out his arms to embrace them... and then he was pulled into this dream.

Odd. And irritating. Not to mention tiresome.

Nothing was happening.

Loki was merely standing, ankle deep, on a frozen lake in the middle of some giant snowstorm, his hair whipping fiercely in the wind for what felt like hours. Just when he was getting bored, when he was hoping he would wake up already, the ice underneath him broke and he fell, letting out a silent scream as he was surrounded by endless darkness. And just when it seemed like he was going to fall into an ocean of tumultuous, acid green waters, a giant blue hand appeared out of no where underneath him, catching him and pulling him back from that ocean that Loki just  _knew_ was more dangerous then it looked. He let out a sigh of relief, before the blue hand tightened around him, squeezing the breath out of him, and before Loki could comprehend anything, he was brought, quickly, and suddenly, against a pair of abnormally large, and frighteningly familiar, red eyes.

Loki was staring wide eyed, still unable to speak, even in his own dream, and startled at the loud and booming voice that echoed throughout the entire blackness, barely able to make out what that voice was saying. He shut his eyes, gritting his teeth and wishing his hands were free so he could clamp them over his ears, when he finally heard what that voice was, repeatedly, shouting.

**_"Loki!"_ **

~~~~~~

Loki's eyes flew open and he groaned as he felt the twins kicking fiercely at him, rubbing his stomach slowly. 

"Come on you two, time to settle down and sleep. Daddy will be back soon, I promise." Loki muttered sleepily, curling back onto his side and falling back into a deep and restful sleep, the other dream entirely forgotten.

~~~~~~

When the Bifrost had finally sent Thor back to Midgard he felt like he was finally home.

It was an absurd thought, for Asgard was, and always will be, his home. But it wasn't his true home without Loki. Without those babies he was carrying. Wherever they were, that was Thor's home.

Thor knew that Loki, and a few of their Midgardian friends, had been moved from a different location while the tower was being fixed. Heimdall, of course, knew exactly where and had dropped Thor off there, before sending word to his mother and father of his request for his mother to visit Jotunheim. For now he simply had to wait.

Bruce and Natasha both noticed the bright light that appeared out of nowhere outside of Tony's California home and recognized it as the same light that took Thor. They opened the front door and smiled when they saw the familiar figure of Thor's walking up towards the door.

"Welcome back." Natasha called out as Thor got closer.

Thor laughed as he patted both Natasha and Bruce on their shoulders. "Thank you," he said, "I trust everything is okay?"

"We all managed to move here with Loki without any trouble." Natasha said as she moved to lock the door, letting Jarvis know to reactivate the security system.

"But," Bruce interjected and Thor looked at him worriedly, "Loki seemed a bit too ill and tired for my liking once you left, and during our journey here. Plus I noticed there were these blue, thin lines appearing on his skin but he said his guise was holding but I assume those lines are part of how he normally looks like, right?"

Thor nodded. "Hereditary lines. They shouldn't show if his guise was holding strongly."

"Well you could see a hint of them reappearing, probably not fully, but a hint nonetheless." Natasha said.

"Right, so we, mainly I, was worried that he might have been injured by Amora-"

"When she had confronted him." Natasha supplied.

"So I checked him, and the babies. The babies are perfectly fine and Loki described what exactly had happened and he didn't seem injured in anyway. He also kept insisting that he was fine, that he was merely tired, and so all we could do was just let him go to sleep." Bruce finished explaining, still unsure if that was the best thing to do.

But Thor didn't seem remotely worried and merely nodded. "My mother told me he'll be tired for a while after his encounter with Amora as it was a battle of minds. Believe it or not that can be even more tiring then a physical battle. And with Loki being pregnant, it's not surprising that he'll be tired and rest, right now, would be best. Do not worry my friends, Loki will be fine."

"Good to hear," Natasha said, stopping before a door and gesturing for Thor to go in, "he chose these as your rooms. We'll leave you to it." Natasha smiled before both she and Bruce left Thor who quickly turned to open the door and went inside and headed for the bedroom.

Loki was still fast sleep on the bed when Thor found him. He smiled as he ran his fingers over the hereditary lines that were slowly starting to reappear. The guise will take whole once again, but it will fall the moment Loki went into labor as every ounce of magic went into ensuring that the babies were born safely and that their own magic didn't lash out. His mother assured him that the birth would go smoothly, that Loki will be able to handle it even without assistance from either Asgard or Jotunheim. And Thor believed that. He simply had to deal with Amora first.

Loki stirred on the bed, moaning softly as he shifted onto his back before his eyes started to flutter open, they were still green and Loki blinked them a few times before his face broke out into a huge smile. 

"Thor." Loki sat up on the bed and threw his arms around Thor's shoulders holding him tightly as Thor also threw his arms around Loki. "You're back."

"I'm back." Thor confirmed, breathing in Loki's comforting scent. Loki pulled back, grabbing Thor's face and looking at him carefully. "How'd it go?" He asked.

"Your parents are insisting on holding a trial for Thrym, even though they know he'll most likely end up being executed but they are still insisting upon it. Before the trial takes place I did ask for my mother to see him first."

"What? Why?" Loki asked. He wasn't surprised about his parent's willingness to give Thrym an unnecessary trial as it was simply how things were done in Jotunheim, and Thrym had been a well and trusted general, it was his due to have the trial even after what he had done. Thrym had betrayed them, but they had not betrayed him. But... "Why do you want your mother to see him?" Loki asked again.

"For two reasons: Amora stole the tessaract and I'm sure Thrym must know something about it, but it seems as if Amora had placed a spell on him. He can't speak, but he keeps muttering and when I tried questioning him it seemed as if he was trying to say something, to fight whatever is keeping him silent. But he's not able to and I'm hoping my mother will be able to help."

Loki let out a low sigh. "Though I'm sure your mother will be able to handle that I'm getting tired of Amora and her pettiness."

"I'll deal with her soon enough." Thor promised, moving his hands to place them on Loki's belly and Loki looked down, placing his hands over Thor's.

"Let's not think about that now," Loki said softly, "we have more happier things to think about." He was watching Thor's face and the way it lit up when Thor was able to feel the kicks and Loki felt such relief to have Thor back at his side, even if he had only been gone two days at the most. It was still nice having Thor back by his side, with him and their children. Loki knew they couldn't ignore Amora forever, but for now, all he wanted at the moment was to focus on Thor. All of Thor.

Loki pulled Thor into a deep kiss and pulled him down on top of him as he laid back on the bed. Thor threw out his arms, his hands landing beside Loki's head, to keep himself from crushing Loki's belly with his weight. "Loki..." Thor started, breaking the kiss, but Loki interrupted him. 

"Bruce gave us the okay, Thor. It's alright. You won't hurt me, or them. And I've missed you."

Thor had missed Loki as well and he bent down to kiss Loki once again as they both moved their hands quickly to undress the other and sink into each other in one of the most gentlest and passionate nights of their lives.

~~~~~~

"Raiden." Loki mumbles against Thor's shoulder, nuzzling his face closer against Thor and squirming a little bit until he's comfortably nestled against Thor's side.

"Pardon?" Thor looks down at Loki who's already starting to drift off again.

"Our son," Loki clarifies, "I want his name to be Raiden. And I want our daughter to be named Aneira."

"Raiden and Aneira." Thor says, trying the names out. Loki opens his eyes and looks up at Thor. "Do you like the names?" He asks him. Thor mutters the names a few times before a huge smile brightens his face and he kisses Loki's forehead, tightening his grip on his shoulder slightly. "I love them," Thor answers, 'what do they mean?"

Loki smiles softly and rests his head back on Thor's chest, one of his hands rubbing his large belly as he feels the babies moving. "I found both names in one of the newer baby name books Natasha got us. Raiden is actually what the Japanese call the god of thunder. I thought it was more then an appropriate name for the god of thunder's son." Loki chuckles and Thor chuckles alongside him. There's no way of knowing if either of their children will inherit Thor's or Loki's abilities or if they will develop their own, though Thor already knows they both possess strong magic of their own. But perhaps Loki knows that also as they are growing inside him.

"And Aneira?"

"Mmm, it's a Welsh name and it means 'much snow'."

"So Raiden will be named after me while Aneira will be named after you?"

"Yes," Loki answers sleepily, thought with a blissful smile on his face.  "I know it seems too on the nose and perhaps a bit too literal... but I like them."

"I like the names as well," Thor says as he settles himself against the pillows, keeping Loki close to him and pulling the blankets over them, "they're wonderful names for our children." He settles one of his hands over Loki's belly, laughing softly when he feels a kick against his palm, "and soon both Raiden and Aneira will be here."

"Mmm." Loki sighs, already having fallen asleep. Thor looks at him for a while, seeing how calm and peaceful Loki's face looks when he sleeps, before he goes back to rubbing Loki's belly gently so as not to wake him and feels both babies kicking his palm.

"Don't worry Raiden and Aneira," Thor whispers, "I will protect you both now and all throughout your lives," he briefly looks back to Loki before looking back to his belly, "and your mother. No harm will come to either of you while I'm here." Thor promises them before drifting off to sleep himself.

~~~~~~

_"Loki..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is kicking my ass but I won this round XD
> 
> Also I don't know what is it with me and weird dream or hallucinations but they always seem to fit well with the story... I think
> 
> And the babies have names!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally haven't realized that I haven't updated since November... I am so sorry for the long wait! But at least I managed to post on Valentine's Day, it might be a bit of a mess but hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Loki's guise had strengthened overnight after Thor's return and there was no hint of blue anywhere on his skin. But a few days after Thor's return Loki still did not seem completely himself. He still spent most days more tired than anything else and hardly got out of bed, either resting or napping throughout the day. Loki insisted, after Thor, Natasha, and Bruce made their concerns known, that it was simply tiredness from his last stages of pregnancy, he was 28 weeks pregnant now, and from gorging himself on a little too much food the first week they have arrived here in California. But there were also a few days when Loki would be awake that he could be seen with his face pinched tight together from pain and rubbing absentmindedly at his temples; the headaches haven't gone away and were stronger on some days while relatively mild on others. Loki had no explanation for that and waved the other's concerns away or making up lies and excuses. "It's nothing," Loki kept insisting, but the other's didn't quite believe him.

"Are you sure you're all right Loki?" Thor asked as he rubbed Loki's swollen feet. Today was one of their peaceful days with Loki feeling pretty energetic and with no sign of any unusual headaches. Just the expected aches and pains that came with a twin pregnancy and the occasional shift inside him as one of them moved. Bruce had informed him that since both babies were already quite big they might not move as much as it would start getting a bit snug in his uterus for them to do so. Though he could still feel twitches and the occasional telltale movement of one of them turning a little or kicking at one another, or him. Loki always felt a soft smile appearing on his lips and both he and Thor would spend some time staring at Loki's bare stomach to see the actual movements of the twins, stretching his stomach. Soon they will be here and Loki looked forward to when he can hold both Raiden and Aneira in his arms.

"Hmm?" Loki replied lazily as he had been close to dozing off, his head resting against the couch they were currently seated on and rubbing absentmindedly at his surprisingly large stomach as they watched the news for updates on how far Tony and the others were to the rebuilding of Stark's Tower and the other destroyed buildings of New York. Thor had seriously been considering going off to New York as he believed his help could quicken their efforts of rebuilding. Though both Loki and Thor were unwillingly to be separated again. Loki was now only two months away from giving birth, and with him carrying twins he might go into labor even sooner then that. Steve and Tony had both assured Thor that they his offer of help was appreciated it was unneeded as they were more then capable of handling the repairs. Natasha had also pointed out that Amora was more likely to make her next move if she was aware that Thor wasn't near Loki. There was also the possibility that if they did get caught into a confrontation with her and Hulk came out Thor was perhaps the only one who could handle him, should he get out of control. So any thoughts Thor had of leaving he ignored. He was needed here.

"It's just," Thor started to say as he worked on an especially stubborn knot on Loki's calf, "you still seem too tired, even for someone pregnant, love. And the headaches concern me."

"They're just headaches." Loki automatically waved off his concern around a loud moan as Thor finally got rid of the knot. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Those headaches aren't normal, Loki, and you know it. And I know you must have some idea what's causing them."

But Loki didn't. Not really. He couldn't understand why the headaches weren't going away, or why they even started. He only had headaches when he overworked himself too much, especially when concerning his magic. But he hadn't done magic in months and he was perfectly at ease, sluggish even. The headaches were odd... but Loki just couldn't put his finger on why... the thought quickly slipped his mind and he found himself letting out a loud yawn and settling himself more comfortably against the pillows he was propped up on. "I'm hungry." He looked up at Thor with pleading eyes

Thor, though, wanted to continue the conversation. Loki kept waving him off or changing the topic anytime he brought up the headaches and he had enough. These headaches weren't normal, not for Loki. "These headaches," he blatantly ignored Loki's angry pout, "they concern me and I don't understand how you can choose to ignore them."

"They're  _headaches,"_ Loki started but Thor spoke over him.

"I don't think they are."

"Because you're such an expert on headaches." Loki muttered, sounding extremely annoyed as he moved his legs off Thor's lap and started to move to sit up and push himself off the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting myself and  _our_ children something to eat."

Thor let out a quiet sigh and reached over to gently push Loki back down on the couch. "I'll get you something." He pressed a quick kiss against Loki's forehead and headed towards Tony's large and immaculate kitchen to find something for Loki to eat. Jarvis kept the kitchen well stocked with food so Thor and the others never had to worry about lack of food. The real challenge was trying to figure out what Loki wanted to eat, considering the fact that half the time even Loki didn't know what he wanted to eat. Well, he did, but even Thor realized that he couldn't eat nothing but ice cream throughout the rest of his pregnancy.

Just then there was a quick flash of light and both Thor and Loki turned to look outside the large glass windows to see, as they both anticipated, a letter delivered to them by Heimdall through the Bifrost. "I'll get it." Loki announced and carefully got to his feet. His large stomach threw off his balance so it always took a while for him to steady himself when he first got to his feet. It was a bit outputting since Loki had always been used to moving silently and gracefully. Now he had to waddle and winded easily. But he could handle receiving a letter.

"Shit." He muttered, his head falling back. The letter was on the ground and Loki could not bend over, his stomach wouldn't let him. He had forgotten about that.

"I've got it." Thor handed Loki a bowl of strawberry yogurt topped with some apples, oranges, and bananas with a little cinnamon. Loki took it happily, it sort of reminded him of ice cream so this was his second favorite snack. He grabbed the fork and speared a slice of each fruit and scooped them in the yogurt and cinnamon and slipped it in his mouth as Thor stepped outside, coming back with the letter, already reading it. Loki kept eating his snack as he went to stand by Thor to look over the letter also, raising his eyebrows as he read what was written on it.

~~~~~~

It had been nearly two weeks since Thor had left to join Loki's side back on Midgard and Frigga could not shake her unease. She kept seeing a shadow inching closer and closer, and her instincts told her it wasn't necessarily coming from Amora but through her. And she didn't like that thought at all, it was a large shadow, a large presence, and she couldn't help but wonder how far Amora had gone. Just how desperate and irrational her anger has lead her. Thor and Loki could handle it though, she had to believe that.

But, first, she had to do as Thor requested and go and see Thrym.

She had meant to go much sooner but things had been hectic at the palace and Frigga had to wait until she heard back from either Laufey or Farbauti that she could come and look at Thrym. Their sons may be married now but Jotunheim was still Laufey and Farbauti's domain and Thrym was their prisoner. Frigga couldn't go simply on Thor's wishes without it seeming as if Asgard was trying to meddle with their affairs. 

Laufey had eventually sent word that Frigga would be welcome and once Heimdall and the Bifrost had dropped her off at Jotunheim she was met, not by the princes, but by Farbauti himself. "Queen Frigga," He nodded his head in her direction.

"Frigga returned the gesture and said, "King Consort Farbauti, I hope you and all your sons are well."

"We are, thank you. Both Laufey and myself are happy to know that we will all be grandparents in just another two months."

Frigga smiled softly in response to that. Once Loki gave birth to the babies and had time to recover from the birth and the babies were at least two weeks old they would all be returning to Asgard and Frigga could not wait to have both her son and Loki back and to meet and hold her grandchildren. "We must plan a huge celebration for the babies once Loki and Thor are able to return and so you, Laufey, and your older sons can meet the babies."

Farbauti nodded. "I'm sure we would all enjoy that, but for now should I show you to the dungeon?"

"Yes." Frigga said as her demeanor become more serious. This was not just a pleasant visit. 

As they made their way down to the dungeon where they were still keeping Thrym, Farbauti filled her in on the situation. Just as Thor had first explained to her, Thrym was still not talking, though there were moments when it seemed as if he wanted to. Other times it looked as if Thrym was not aware of where he was, thrashing around violently when anyone came near him while mumbling incoherently in rage before slumping down, in what almost seemed like defeat, and would continue to mumble worriedly before falling completely silent with the occasional twitches.

Frigga tightened her lips slightly as she took this all in. It definitely sounded as if Thrym was trying to fight this magic Amora had placed on him, and fighting it hard. Frigga had a sense that she knew what magic had been used on him, and it certainly was working effectively as Amora no doubt hoped for. But surely she had also known that it could be used against her? It was a double edged sword, if one knew how to get around it. Perhaps Amora had forgotten that. Or she simply thought Thrym would be instantly killed when returned to Jotunheim.

Amora never really thought things through.

"He's fallen into one of his quiet slumps, we wanted to make sure you wouldn't have to deal with him during one of his violent fits, but here he is." Farbauti gestured for the two Jotun guards to step away and Frigga moved closer.

Former General Thrym looked truly diminished. He looked much thinner, his muscles having deteriorated slightly, his face looks gaunt and his cheeks were slightly hollowed out, the skin hanging off his face slightly. And his skin was a pale milky blue rather than a deep blue. Thrym did not look well. He was using all his energy in trying to fight this magic on him and it was starting to wear on him. But this was not magic that could be fought with brute strength alone.

But that's why Frigga was here.

"Could you open the cell for me?" Frigga asked calmly.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Farbauti asked uneasily, looking down at her slight frame. Even as diminished looking as Thrym now looked he was still a Frost Giant and a powerful warrior.

But Queen Frigga didn't seem phased at all as she observed Thrym in a calm fashion. "I'm quite sure, King Consort Farbauti. Everything will be all right." She then stepped closer and caught Thrym's gaze, speaking to him now. "You want to help Loki, do you not?" Farbauti stiffened slightly at the mention of Loki's name as they had been wary of speaking of Loki around Thrym. But Frigga kept her gaze on Thrym and didn't miss the way his jaw twitched or the clenching of his fists. A promising sign, but Frigga didn't smile as she addressed Thrym once more. "Will you let me see into mind? To see what Amora did, to get a glimpse of her plans?"

Thrym stared fiercely at her and Frigga got a sense that he was warring with himself in his mind. She knew that he would want to do what he could to keep Loki safe, but no doubt he was unwilling to trust an Asgardian. But not just any Asgardian, the mother of the prince that married Loki. There was bound to be a lot of mistrust and anger in Thrym to want to let her near him. But if it was for Loki...

Finally, Thrym nodded his head stiffly.

"Open the cell, please." Frigga straightened up and waited for the cell to open before stepping in and carefully making her way to Thrym who was watching her closely but made no sign to move, he was still too exhausted at the moment. But that was fine.

Frigga raised her hand in front of her and slowly extended it out until only the tips of her fingers were resting against Thrym's large forehead before letting her gaze meet his, he still seemed angry and mistrusting and this wouldn't work if he didn't trust her, even a little. "I know you're angry and feel as if you've been slighted," she began neutrally, "and I won't try to convince you that it's not your place to feel that way, but this is to help Loki. I know Amora told you something, and I  _know_ you know even more than what she told you, but you can't access that. You don't have the magic for that, but I do and I can look for it. I can see Amora's entire plan through you. The magic she used on you doesn't only rend you immobile and speechless, it also gives us a sort of bridge between you and her mind, just a brief insight into her mind but that should be more than enough. And I can look for that bridge in your mind, but you have to let me, Thrym."

She stared deeply into his eyes, waiting for him to understand just how important this was and how much of an advantage they would have over Amora. Because Amora forgot that in order to reach deep into Thrym's mind to be able to leave him unable to speak of her plans she had to delve deep into his mind, and it connected them. But only slightly, which was probably why Amora didn't think about that as she knew Thrym wouldn't be able to bridge that gap on his own, especially since she was so sure that he would be killed instantly without the promise of a trial. And the only other person she knew off who had the magic to cross that bridge was Loki, but he's pregnant and unable to do so. But Amora hadn't thought about Frigga.

And Frigga saw Thrym accepting her words and moved even further so her entire hand has resting against Thrym's forehead and shut her eyes.

~~~~~~

Loki, Thor, Natasha, and Bruce were all sitting at the table eating some pizzas that Bruce and Natasha had gone to pick up. "I spoke to Clint earlier today and he says that he and Steve should be done helping Tony out in another week or two before coming to join us here, though Tony will probably stay another week longer just in case. He doesn't want to leave New York until he's completely sure that his tower is 100% well built and functional." Natasha announced to the others before taking another bite of the buffalo wings she had insisted they get.

"That's good to hear, I was starting to worry we might be a little too vulnerable with just the four of us." Bruce said, wiping his mouth as he was done eating at the moment and Natasha silently agreed. It wasn't necessarily that they didn't have enough capable fighters, they did, but Loki was getting closer and closer to the end of his pregnancy. Sooner or later he was going to go into labor, and they all knew that they wouldn't be taking him to a hospital. Not only because it wouldn't be completely safe, but they also didn't have the time or the desire to explain to any hospital staff how a blue and seemingly male looking alien was going into labor. That meant Bruce would have to be the one helping Loki as he was the one who had the most medical knowledge, even if it wasn't exactly medical. And no one was sure whether or not Thor would stay by Loki's side or if he would fight because Natasha just knew that when Amora chose to strike again it would be when Loki was in labor.

They needed Steve and Clint here, and hopefully Tony as well.

"Any progress in attempting to track Amora?" Natasha asked Bruce who sighed tiredly before shaking his head.

"No. No progress as of yet. I need Tony to help me think of some other solutions because I haven't had any luck on my own."

"Loki hasn't been helping?" Natasha asked, turning to Loki before sighing silently. Of course Loki hasn't been helping. He's still far too tired and still stubbornly insisting that it's normal. But this wasn't just normal pregnancy fatigue and it was disconcerting, to say the least. Just then Loki let out a loud yawn, seems like he hadn't heard the exchange between Bruce and Natasha and Thor gave no sign that he had either.

"I think I'll go to bed now, save me some extra pizza, will you Thor." Loki said, turning his tired eyes towards his husband.

"I will Loki, do you want me to lie with you?"

Loki shook his head as he stood up, one hand cradling his large stomach while the other hand rested against his lower back, his eyes already drooping. "No, it's fine. You can stay with our friends for a while longer, I'll be fine." 

"If you're sure." Thor answered replacing Loki's hand on his lower back and massaging him there, smiling when Loki let out a contented sigh before placing a kiss on the top of Thor's head.

"I'm sure, love. Goodnight everyone." Loki waved and slowly made his way towards his and Thor's room, the others wishing his a good night. Once Loki was out of sight Natasha turned to Thor.

"Thor, has Loki been sleeping well?"

Thor looked questioningly at her. "Yes, why?"

She shrugged, taking a sip of her drink, "Just wondering if maybe that's why he's been so tired. Either the babies aren't letting him sleep much and he's constantly turning or trying to find a comfortable position. Or he might be having bad dreams and waking up throughout the night."

"No," Thor shook his head, "Loki hasn't been turning in his sleep at all or making any noise. He's been sleeping rather peacefully. I can't imagine he'd have any nightmares either, he's been at peace the closer he gets to the end of his pregnancy."

"He could still have some nightmares but I don't think he's sleeping as well as we think, or as well as Loki thinks." Natasha answered.

"But Loki is fine, right?" Thor turned to Bruce.

"Physically, yes," Bruce said, thinking back to the last time he had examined Loki and the babies. "Loki is in perfect health and the babies are growing and developing well. I have no idea why he's this tired, he really shouldn't be, but he's still healthy and I haven't seen any signs to worry. It could just be the strain of carrying twins that has him so tired and having been to so many different places. He's never left his home world before, has he?"

"Not until he came to Asgard. His parents had been very protective of Loki as he was their youngest. This is the most Loki has ever traveled, but it has excited him, not troubled him. Loki has always been curious and eager to explore other worlds and places after being confined to the safety of Jotunheim. Seeing all the places has been would have been exciting to him." Thor was sure of it.

"He wasn't eager to leave New York for California," Bruce informed him, "but that was mainly because he hadn't wanted to go without you. So I don't think that's the problem either. I'm not sure what might be the cause but we should all still keep a close eye on him as the weeks pass. The tiredness might be nothing, but not completely knowing concerns me slightly. It feels as if we are all missing something obvious."

~~~~~~

 Pain. So much pain.

She knew. She knew when she went to him, when she asked for his help, that she would be welcoming herself to pain. Especially if she failed, if her lie was proven to be nothing but a lie. If she did not deliver on her promises. Even though she never planned to, she just needed him to believe she would.

Amora let out another silent cry as her entire body was wracked in another bout of pain, her entire skin felt as if it was on fire, as if it was melting off from her very bones.

"Not yet," she gasped out in a pleading voice. "Not yet. I have to wait until the right time. Only then, only then can I give you what I promised. But not yet, please, not yet."

She waited, her entire body shivering as she did so. Waiting for him to believe her, to listen. Yes, she could simply do what she needed to do to fulfill her plan, her desire for revenge, now. But she wanted to wait. She wanted it to hurt  _them_ more. And it only would if she waited. She had to wait. She had to.

Amora's entire body was wound up, far too stress and far too afraid. She hated feeling like this. But she knew, she knew. And now all Amora could do was wait, and wait, and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll post the next chapter but it might be between a month or two. But I don't want to make any promises since it might take even longer, or shorter, depends when the muse strikes. I do get the sense that this story is almost done though so hopefully everyone is still sticking around :)


End file.
